Sleepless Nights
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: I have had sleepless nights, all of which grows fear in me. But then, I have you, and those sleepless nights were no more. [Story by me, whilst plot is written by psycheros a.k.a. Silan Haye]
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
****Main plot: Silan Haye a.k.a. psycheros  
****Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
****Genres/Tags : omegaverse, m-preg, alternate universe, drama, tragedy, angst, ****explicit BDSM scene, MalexMale**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, while Kuroko's Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This work has not been endorsed by neither Hajime Isayama nor Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and any of the other holding copyright or license to Attack on Titan and Kuroko's Basket _manga _or _anime_.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou menandai tanggal hari ini di kalendernya sebagai hari ke-1500 paska bergabung dengan institusi, terbangun di atas ranjang berlapis sutra dan selimut beludru supernyaman.

Hari pertamanya adalah ketika ia masih remaja, gemetar karena mengalami _heat _pertama. Pada masa itu pula, tepat seminggu setelahnya, ia menjadi bagian dari institusi ini.

"Di sini kau akan dilatih jadi omega sejati," orangtuanya berkata. Gurunya juga mengatakan hal serupa. "Jadilah yang terbaik, Seijuurou, dan para alfa tidak akan pernah menyesal memilihmu."

Seijuurou muda mengangguk, menggenggam pesan itu erat-erat sementara matanya berkilauan penuh determinasi. Ia siap menjadi yang terbaik. Ia belajar keras—sekalipun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menguasai teori-teori yang tersaji: biologi, kesenian, seni mengurus rumah dan calon anak, teknik merawat diri (luar dan dalam), apapun ia lahap secara totalitas.

Ia menjadi terbaik bukan untuk para omega—harga dirinya tidak serendah itu—melainkan sebagai trofi atas usaha yang ia lakukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dan, tentu saja, hasil tidak pernah mengkhianati usaha. Atau sebaliknya. Atau memang Seijuurou sendirilah yang dilatih untuk tidak mengkhianati janji.

Sudah jadi rahasia institusi bahwa Seijuurou adalah yang terbaik secara paralel. Nilai-nilainya menjejaki baris pertama selama beberapa tahun konsekutif. Penampilannya adalah yang termencolok sekaligus termenawan di antara omega lain—bagaimana tidak, jumlah lelaki berambut merah di institusi itu bisa dihitung dengan jari, jadi sosoknya begitu mudah dinotis—yang dalam beberapa situasi, sangat menyulitkannya. Ia dapat menjelma alfa terliar—secara fisikal, tentu saja—sekaligus mewujud omega dengan servis terbaik—dan keperawanannya barangkali telah lenyap apabila ia tidak tegas mengusir para hidung belang dengan tatapannya.

Di institusi, kaum omega diajari untuk menghitung tanggal _heat _mereka, serta cara mengantisipasi diri dari gejolak seksual berlebih kala berdekatan dengan alfa pada fase itu (lebih banyak omega yang gagal ketimbang berhasil pada fase ini). Sebagian besar yang gagal terpaksa keluar dari institusi, sebab mereka tidak lagi steril. Para omega dilatih untuk memuaskan alfa mereka—secara psikologis, tentu saja—ketika di sisi lain mereka dituntut untuk tidak bersikap murahan.

"Seorang omega sejati harus tahu cara menjaga tubuhnya," kata salah seorang senior. "Tubuhmu adalah aset milik pasanganmu seorang; dan jangan berani-berani menjajakan tubuh itu seperti jalang."

Pesan diterima. Seijuurou, sampai usianya yang sekarang, masih bersih. Sampai menjelang kelulusannya, tak pernah satupun sperma memasuki liang itu.

Tapi namanya dunia manusia, hidupnya tidak pernah benar-benar bersih dari gosip. Ada saja bisik-bisik yang tertangkap, soal Seijuurou yang pernah menyetubuhi omega lain untuk melepas nafsu _heat_-nya. Bisik-bisik lain menuduh Seijuurou sejatinya adalah simpanan seorang alfa, yang sudah terikat kontrak sejak beberapa waktu lalu (dan Seijuurou sengaja menutupi 'tanda' kepemilikan itu dengan _concealer _tebal; tak heran jika ia begitu putih dan mulus). Keberadaan Seijuurou di institusi hanyalah simbol semata.

Ha. Bicaralah semau kalian, iblis-iblis cilik. Seijuurou tinggal menumpas mereka dengan sekali lirik, menguras habis darah mereka, dan membiarkan penis mereka mengacung nelangsa karena tak kunjung menemukan pasangan. 1500 harinya dijalani dengan sempurna, sementara yang lain masih terkatung-katung karena belum bisa mengontrol otak—juga nafsu—dengan benar.

Seperti dirinya, ribuan omega menjejali institusi. Beberapa sepantaran, beberapa lebih muda, dan ada yang bertahun-tahun melampaui usianya—salah satunya adalah Haizaki Shougo, yang sengaja menyembunyikan diri karena menolak fakta bahwa dirinya adalah omega. Yang seperti itu biasanya suka membuat masalah, melecehkan sesamanya sebagai kaum kelas bawah, dan seharusnya ia menjejaki tangga lebih tinggi bersama kelompok alfa.

Seijuurou mendecih diam-diam. Justru para _denial _itulah yang lebih layak dipandang rendah.

Kini, pada saat-saat terakhirnya di institusi, ia membiarkan diri berbaring sedikit lebih lama dari biasa. Mengamati langit-langit kamar yang masih redup, diam-diam ia mengulum senyum.

Bersamaan dengan hari ke-1500 ini—Seijuurou berusaha menekan debaran antusiasme—ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di institusi.

Ujian yang sebenarnya dimulai dari sekarang.

Dalam hitungan jam, ia bisa mengepak sayap dengan bebas. Lepas dari sangkar yang menahannya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Mengapa, tanyamu?

Sebab malam ini adalah malamnya—Malam Gala-_nya_—di mana seorang alfa akan hadir, laksana ksatria berkuda putih atau lelaki berkendaraan mentereng (Seijuurou tidak keberatan memilih salah satu atau keduanya sekaligus kalau diizinkan), dan menandai Seijuurou sebagai miliknya seorang.

—atau barangkali ia hanya akan bermigrasi dari satu kurungan ke kurungan lain; tapi biarlah perkara itu dipikirkan nanti.

Prosesnya tidak sebentar, tentu saja. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir Seijuurou harus memastikan bahwa penampilannya tetap sempurna, bersih dari jerawat atau rambut berminyak, meluluri kulitnya setiap dua hari sekali, mengikuti diet ketat yang dijadwalkan oleh institusi kepadanya secara khusus, bahkan melakukan latihan-latihan fisik yang membuatnya merasa lebih seperti seorang atlet (berpenampilan putri raja) alih-alih omega yang siap dikawinkan.

Tapi latihan-latihan, juga usaha-usaha itu, tidak akan sia-sia. Satu hal itu Seijuurou yakin. Omega lain akan bungkam. Para alfa mungkin akan memuncratkan sperma dengan depresi, sebab tiada satupun dari mereka yang dapat merengkuh pinggang Seijuurou—kecuali alfa-nya seorang.

Tapi ia tidak boleh bergembira hati dulu. Atau belum. Ujiannya tidak semudah itu, sebab ia tidak akan tahu kepada siapa ia akan menjual diri—tergantung siapa yang hadir hari itu, atau bagaimana ia mengundang impresi kepada kaum predator nantinya—dan orang itu, setelahnya, akan menentukan hidup dan matinya kelak.

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam-dalam, menjaga degup jantungnya pada takaran normal, lalu mendorong punggungnya untuk meninggalkan kenyamanan ranjang.

Memutuskan bahwa berbaring terlalu lama tidak baik untuk tulang punggungnya, ia bangkit. Meregangkan otot—kau bisa melihat garis-garis lengan itu begitu menggoda untuk dijilat—lalu mengeluarkan bunyi derak ketika memiringkan leher.

Beberapa malam terakhir dihabiskannya dengan menciptakan skenario. Bagaimana mereka akan bercakap-cakap, tenggelam dalam pembicaraan sarat ilmu, menjalin kehidupan sederhana—tapi bahagia—sebagaimana yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lama. Seperti apa anak-anaknya kelak; apakah akan berambut merah seperti dirinya, atau punya kecerdasan setara Seijuurou.

Oh, ya, ia mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. Kemungkinan bahwa tubuhnya akan melemah seiring lahirnya buah hati. Ia dan para omega akan mempertaruhkan nyawa, tepat ketika rahim mereka terisi janin. Pada kehamilan kedua, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka akan meninggal, sebab bayi-bayi itu telah mengisap habis jatah waktu ibunya.

Terdengar ironis, memang, tetapi di situlah para omega dihormati, sebab mereka adalah manusia-manusia luar biasa yang rela menumbalkan diri demi tumbuhnya generasi baru. Kecuali kelompok _denial _yang selalu bilang, "Kebetulan saja kami sakit tiap bulannya. Yang jelas ini bukan _heat_", para omega pantas menegakkan tubuh dan berbangga hati.

Lagipula, teknologi bertumbuh juga bukan tidak berguna—sebab tubuh-tubuh omega yang sudah habis waktunya bisa diisi ulang melalui teknik kloning. Salah satu teknik lain untuk mengabadikan kaum itu, sekalipun prosedurnya memakan waktu lama dan tidak menjamin kesempurnaan hasil akhir. Beberapa gagal, beberapa berhasil, dan beberapa—tidak benar-benar menjadi dirinya di masa lalu.

Seijuurou memandangi wajahnya di depan cermin. Kali ini lebih lama ketimbang biasa, sebab ia tidak ingin ada cela yang menurunkan kualitasnya pada Malam Gala. Cek leher, bibir, pipi, mata, hidung—semua utuh dan dalam keadaan sempurna. Keterlaluan kalau tidak ada yang memilih untuk menangkapnya saat lelang.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk. _Siapa kiranya yang datang sepagi ini?_

Ia melirik jam tangan. Menebak-nebak omega masokis mana yang ada di balik pintu. Kalau mereka tidak minta ditutori, ya, biasanya cuma asal ketuk lalu lari. Seolah-olah sengaja membiarkan kepala Seijuurou muncul di koridor sebagai bahan _fanboying_.

Mudah-mudahan tamunya cukup manusiawi untuk tidak membuat kekacauan di pagi hari (mencipratkan sperma ke atas kasur seperti dua minggu yang lalu, misalnya—_menjijikkan_). Setelah memastikan bahwa rambutnya terjuntai rapi menutupi poni, Seijuurou membuka pintu.

"Ah." Alisnya terangkat. Merekognisi laki-laki berambut cokelat yang kini berdiri gelisah di depannya sebagai seorang junior. "Furihata Kouki, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu ke sini. Ada perlu?"

"T-tidak juga." Postur Furihata Kouki seperti ingin kencing. Jangan bilang dia sedang _heat _dan butuh servis langsung dari Seijuurou.

Beruntung ia cukup sabar untuk meladeni remaja gugup itu. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada ambang pintu, tanda bahwa ia siap mendengar dan tidak akan lari begitu saja. "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang—" tarik napas panjang-panjang. Bola matanya sudah bergulir ke mana saja, asal tidak terarah pada raut Seijuurou. Kelewat takut dan kepalang gugup itu tipis bedanya. "—semoga sukses untuk malam ini. Itu saja."

"Oh." Ekspresi Seijuurou melembut secara otomatis. "Trims."

Kelegaan jelas mengaliri wajah Kouki, sebab senyum kecil kemudian muncul di bibirnya yang gemetar. "Kalau begitu, s-selamat bersiap-siap." Satu langkah, dua langkah—dan tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah berjarak begitu jauh. "Aku yakin kau akan oke di atas sana, Akashi-_san_."

"Ya." Masih dengan senyum yang tersungging profesional, ia biarkan hanya separuh wajahnya terlihat dari daun pintu. Dalam hati sedikit menyesal karena tidak menggenggam apa-apa yang bisa dijadikan senjata pembela diri—siapa tahu sesuatu memang terjadi setelah ini. "Aku senang kau mau datang pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk memberiku kata-kata semanis itu."

Kouki hanya membungkuk sekali—entah menggumamkan apa di ujung sana—dan menghilang di belokan koridor secepat tikus got.

Bibir Seijuurou boleh saja terus-terusan tersenyum seperti lelaki berhati malaikat, tapi gir otaknya yang kelewat aktif tidak bisa berhenti memutarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk.

Bagaimana kalau Furihata Kouki adalah mata-mata yang dikirim oleh seorang pria alfa—entah siapa—yang gemas ingin mengecek penampilan dirinya pada pagi hari, melakukan penilaian dini terhadapnya? Bagaimana kalau yang terjadi justru sebaliknya: bahwa Furihata sengaja mengacaukan pikiran Seijuurou, menggagalkan fokusnya untuk menjadi yang terbaik, lalu sengaja menumbalkannya pada bahaya?

Oke. Barangkali praduga barusan terlalu berlebihan—tapi, hei, bukan berarti ia tidak boleh berhati-hati, kan?

Lagipula ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Semua orang memujanya, tapi mereka juga siap meletakkan kaki di sisi koridor untuk menjegalnya. Segalanya bisa terjadi di institusi seperti ini.

Senyumnya memudar selagi pintu mengayun tertutup. Sekarang saatnya memikirkan diri sendiri dan bukan orang lain—di mana pula perlengkapan pestanya malam nanti?

Sisa pagi itu dihabiskan dengan Seijuurou yang bolak-balik menyusuri kamar tidurnya dan menyebar semua 'perkakas perangnya' di lantai dan di atas meja rias.

Waktunya tinggal 10 jam lagi.

.

.

Dulu, Seijuurou selalu keberatan untuk menari pada Malam Gala. Terlalu konyol, ia berpendapat. Kenapa tidak ada opsi lain seperti main musik? Toh, Seijuurou adalah pemain piano yang sangat baik. Atau yang terbaik, sebab ia melihat begitu banyak omega yang sangat payah membaca lembar-lembar partitur seperti bayi yang kesulitan membaca dan menerjemahkannya ke dalam melodi lewat jari mereka. Harusnya mereka bisa memilih keahlian lain untuk membuktikan kompetensi mereka secara maksimal, kan?

Jawaban itu baru diperolehnya pada hari-hari terakhir menjelang kelulusan. Atau memang, pencerahan itu sengaja diberikan ketika ia sudah cukup matang untuk memproses hal-hal di luar logika—sesuatu yang sukar ia lakukan ketika masih berstatus remaja labil.

"Tarian adalah sebuah seni berkomunikasi lewat tubuh," kata pimpinan institusi. "Sudah dibuktikan selama beberapa dekade terakhir bahwa dengan begitu, para alfa bisa meneliti tubuh omega secara menyeluruh."

_Bukannya memelototi para omega seperti itu justru kurang ajar? Tidakkah hal itu termasuk pelecehan tak langsung?_

"Jelas tidak. Memalingkan wajah dari omega yang sedang menari, sebaliknya, adalah sebuah penghinaan. Artinya alfa itu tidak menghargai tubuhmu, juga seni yang terbentuk dari gerakan tubuh itu. Tidak ada yang salah kalau kau menjadi pelaku seni, Akashi Seijuurou."

Benar juga. Pelukis model telanjang juga tidak bisa disebut melecehkan artisnya, karena yang mereka lihat adalah kemurnian di balik balutan pakaian. Mereka mencari keindahan, bukan nafsu. Tidakkah begitu?

Sang pimpinan institusi mengangguk. "Aku senang kau sudah paham. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu dan perbanyak latihan. Tarianmu akan menentukan pada siapa nasibmu akan jatuh, Seijuurou."

Ia mengangguk paham. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit selagi kakinya bergerak mundur dan mundur sampai akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Kutunggu pertunjukan senimu di Malam Gala, Seijuurou." Suara di balik pintu masih saja memenuhi pendengarannya. "Tunjukkan kalau kau masih yang terbaik di institusi ini."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis di balik pintu kayu yang tertutup.

_Tentu saja._

Sebab jika dengan menari masa depannya dipertaruhkan, maka ia siap menjadi penari terbaik yang pernah ada. Karena itulah Akashi Seijuurou, kan? Jika tidak menjadi yang terbaik, maka ia akan menjelma manusia yang sudah _mati._

Maka agar hidup, ia harus menjaga agar mahkota itu—mahkota kemenangannya—tidak sekalipun meleset ke kepala orang lain.

.

.

Dadanya tanpa disadari naik-turun lebih sering dari biasa. Bahkan ia tidak perlu menempelkan telapak tangannya di sana untuk mengetahui betapa kerasnya degup jantung Seijuurou saat ini. Ia cukup menunduk, memandangi dadanya, dan mendapati sesuatu di dalam sana sudah meledak-ledak.

Sudah saatnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sebentar lagi_lah _saatnya.

Tiga puluh menit sebelum waktunya menebar pesona, Seijuurou sudah telanjur—atau sengaja?—mencuri _start_ dengan berjaga di sisi pilar terdekat yang siap melindunginya dari kerumunan. Matanya, kendati demikian, tidak lepas dari pintu aula yang sudah menganga begitu lebar dan dengan angkuh memamerkan segala kemegahan yang ada di dalamnya.

Aula utama seolah disajikan hanya untuk Seijuurou—atau memang begitu kenyataannya. Lihat saja bagaimana warna kuning keemasannya seolah siap memeluk tubuh Seijuurou, mempertegas garis maskulin yang ia miliki. Membantu Seijuurou berteriak tanpa suara, bahwa dialah raja dari para omega. Bagaimana lantai yang berkilauan itu siap menangkap entakan sepatunya, memantulkan suara itu ke penjuru ruangan, dan orang akan bertanya-tanya, "Siapa gerangan pemilik sepatu itu?"

Jika dongeng Cinderella memang betulan ada di dunia nyata, maka Seijuurou tidak keberatan memerankan versi lelaki dari tokoh utamanya.

Memang siapa yang tidak akan memerhatikan Seijuurou? Ia telah membasuh muka untuk yang kelima kalinya petang itu, menyisiri rambutnya dan menatanya sedemikian rupa hingga ia mewujud omega dominan, dan berkali-kali ia berpesan pada pelayan yang melintasi kamarnya untuk menjaga pakaian dansanya mulus tanpa kerut (dengan ancaman akan membuat mereka impoten jika gagal menjalankan tugas). Semua harus sempurna pada Malam Gala-nya.

Maka tidak salah, kan, bagi Seijuurou untuk mengharapkan pasangan yang sempurna juga untuk Malam Gala-nya yang sempurna?

Ia tersenyum tipis, memastikan rambutnya tidak menjuntai nakal di sepanjang pelipis, kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuh. Barangkali sudah saatnya masuk ke dalam sana dan bersiap-siap.

"Tuan Akashi Seijuurou?"

Kepala berputar ke arah sumber suara. Oh, rupanya milik pria muda penjaga buku tamu. Pena bulunya melambai halus, bagai mengingatkan Seijuurou untuk melakukan hal serupa ketika ia menari nantinya. Seperti aktor profesional, ia sudah mengukir senyum dalam hitungan sepersekon. "Benar," jawabnya tenang. "Apa aku perlu menulis namaku di sini?"

"Tidak perlu." Tangannya membentang ke arah pintu masuk. "Silakan ikuti saya."

Memastikan diri bahwa jantung dan paru-parunya bekerja normal, Seijuurou mengangguk. Tegakkan tubuh, angkat dagu, dan kunci siapapun yang menatapnya dengan sorot 'aku siap menjadi milikmu, hanya jika kau _pantas _untuk mengklaimku'. Dibiarkannya tungkai-tungkai itu melangkah; tegas dengan liuk anggun; jelas teknik ini tidak bisa dikuasai dengan mudah. Imajinasikan saja Seijuurou melatih cara jalan itu seintens para model berlatih _catwalk_. Bedanya, ia jauh lebih mempesona daripada model-model kacangan itu.

Cara itu efektif. Lihat berapa banyak orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya agar figur indah yang tersaji di mata mereka tidak terlewatkan sedetik pun. Pelayan yang memandunya di depan pun luput dari perhatian. Seijuurou menarik senyum kecil, tanda puas, dan terus melangkah.

Lihat, kan? Seijuurou menjelma raja di tengah-tengah lautan omega. Ia yang absolut, perfek, dan tak bercela, adalah figur idaman—serta sosok yang selalu diirikan—oleh koleganya.

Alunan musik menyapa telinga. Seijuurou merasakan otot-ototnya merileks, tanpa mengurangi tegasnya tetungkai itu terayun. Anggaplah ini musik_nya. _Musik yang sengaja dipasang untuk menyambutnya. Bayangkan bahwa ia tengah melakukan pemanasan sebelum ia benar-benar mencuri hati para alfa di atas panggung.

Seorang pelayan lewat, menawarkan segelas _wine_. Seijuurou mengambil satu, mengangguk sopan tanda terima kasih, dan menenggak likuid itu hati-hati. Para alfa diam-diam melirik, menangkap apel adamnya bergerak naik-turun secara sempurna—berani taruhan seseorang di tengah kerumunan sudah gatal ingin ke kamar mandi.

Terlindung oleh cecair _wine_-nya, Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Ia angkat gelas itu tinggi-tinggi hingga pantat gelasnya mengacung ke udara.

Berani taruhan para pria haus seks itu juga mulai mengacung belalainya.

Pelayan lain lewat, memberi kesempatan bagi sang primadona malam itu untuk meletakkan gelasnya di atas nampan. Seijuurou membasuh sisa _wine _yang ada di bibir dengan lidahnya; sebuah cara yang efektif untuk membuat para alfa berpaling pergi, bukan karena jijik, tentu saja, tapi karena terangsang dan takut tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya tanpa benar-benar melihat sosok sang omega yang begitu _lezat_.

"Silakan masuk ke dalam sini." Pelayan itu menggestur satu tangannya ke arah ruang ganti; tempat pakaian dansanya menanti.

Hanya ada waktu 10 menit, atau kurang, bagi Seijuurou untuk mengekspos diri di tengah-tengah para alfa.

Seijuurou memejamkan mata, membiarkan ambisinya melahap pikirannya, kemudian mengangguk pada para pelayan yang bersiap menjadi ahli riasnya.

.

.

Seijuurou melangkah keluar dari ruang ganti sebagai sosok yang sama—tapi juga berbeda di waktu yang bersamaan.

Jubah pestanya melambai-lambai di belakang punggungnya, seperti raja yang memanggil angin untuk menjadi sekutunya. Kemilau emas menyelimuti tubuh Seijuurou, dan ia tidak bisa melewatkan kesiap kagum—atau bergairah—para alfa yang berdiri di kanan-kirinya. Seijuurou melewati lautan manusia itu dengan dada membusung, dagu terangkat, dan senyum bangga yang selalu muncul tanpa perlu dilatih.

Kakinya serasa melayang ketika ia bergerak ke panggung. Otaknya berusaha mengingat gerakan apa yang harus ia tunjukkan pada detik pertama tariannya—apakah membungkuk seperti seorang penampil musik klasik; atau mengimprovisasi gerakan sehingga terlihat seduktif?

Yah, apapun itu, setidaknya ia sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian alfa-alfa itu sebelum mulai._ Langkah awal yang hebat, Seijuurou._

Musik _waltz _mengalun beberapa saat setelahnya. Lampu sorot bergerak ke arah Seijuurou yang berdiri di tengah panggung.

Kemudian Seijuurou melupakan semuanya: institusi, rasa gugup yang bercampur dengan keharusannya menjadi yang terbaik, juga dirinya—yang adalah seorang omega. Ia melupakan para alfa yang akan menjadi pemiliknya, para omega lain yang barangkali mendoakan keberhasilan—atau malah kegagalannya, dan ... semua. Otaknya tidak lagi memikirkan hal-hal itu.

Ia hanya ingin menari. Ia adalah penari. Sebab Seijuurou adalah penari, ia harus menari dan tidak boleh tidak.

Maka dengan tubuhnya, ia akan menyihir penonton dan memaksa mereka melihat dirinya. _Hanya _kepada dirinya, dan bukan pada yang lain.

Putaran pertama, dan ia bisa mendengar kesiap penonton menyisip di tengah-tengah alunan biola. Tapi Seijuurou sengaja menulikan diri. Biarkan gendang telinganya bersih dari apapun kecuali musik latar. Ia berputar, mengibaskan jubahnya seperti fabrik itu adalah bagian tak terpisahkan dari dirinya, dan lurus menatap titik entah apa. Gumam para alfa yang berkumandang di dalam ruangan tidak lagi terdengar. Seijuurou terus bergerak, bergerak, dan bergerak—membentangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dengan cara yang bisa membuat milik para alfa berdiri. Ia merasakan keringatnya terlempar ke mana-mana seperti air hujan, juga bahwa beberapa kali tangannya menyambar sesuatu.

Tidak masalah. Seorang penari harus tetap setia pada dunianya saat itu. Apapun yang terjadi di realita, ia tidak boleh berhenti.

Sebab jika seorang omega adalah penari yang tangguh, maka ia membutuhkan pasangan yang sama tangguhnya; demi terciptanya keseimbangan yang sempurna.

Di depan matanya, sosok alfa itu lenyap; digantikan oleh kerlip lampu ruangan yang menyelubungi tubuh Seijuurou sebagai emfasis atas keindahannya yang mutlak dan tak terbantahkan.

.

.

Dunia Seijuurou seperti berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat sekarang. Ia, yang tadinya menjadi makhluk terindah di ruangan, kini berperan tak lebih dari sekadar objek untuk dilelang. Matanya terasa berat, efek obat yang diinjeksikan ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar. Otaknya terlalu penasaran untuk tidak mengabadikan adegan itu.

Prosedur pelelangan adalah masa-masa di mana tubuhmu akan dinonaktifkan secara biologis. Cecair asing akan memasuki pembuluh darahmu, membuat otot-ototmu terkulai lemas sehingga harus dipapah menyeberangi ruangan—dengan catatan, dalam keadaan telanjang. Seperti boneka plastik, atau robot; manapun yang terdengar lebih manusiawi, kau akan dipajang begitu saja di dalam tabung, dengan tali (atau rantai?) yang menjaga tubuhmu tetap tegak; sebab otot-otot tubuhmu kala itu akan dilemaskan begitu saja, dan membiarkan orang-orang mengamatimu yang tidak berdaya selagi menetapkan pilihan. Seijuurou hanya bisa mengawasi dalam kebisuan, tanpa mampu menginterupsi. Kecuali seseorang telah memilihnya, Seijuurou tidak diizinkan bersuara. Atau ia memang tidak bisa berbicara, karena kabarnya omega akan kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara selama satu jam kala ia berada di dalam tabung pelelangan.

Di sini, tidak ada lagi liukan menggoda pemanggil alfa. Tidak ada pula sorot menantang. Seijuurou, murni bermodalkan tubuh sebagai aset penilaian, menjadi pajangan sekaligus target lelang. Bagi kaum alfa, omega yang tak berdaya adalah santapan terbaik. Beberapa pasti mengimajinasikan tubuh Seijuurou di sisi mereka, berbaring dengan raut wajah serupa.

Di sini, ia tidak dapat mendengar suara. Hanya gumaman yang menggaung kabur di balik kaca tabung. Seijuurou berusaha mengangkat wajah, menangkap pria-pria yang memperebutkan tubuhnya, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Dari pria tua sampai remaja sok kaya yang baru saja memperoleh statusnya sebagai alfa seminggu lalu, semuanya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan raut beringas. Meneriakkan entah apa—barangkali berlomba menyebut nominal uang tertinggi untuk memperolehnya sebagai pendamping hidup.

Kemudian, tangan-tangan itu berhenti terangkat—kecuali milik satu orang.

Seijuurou mengandalkan matanya—sekalipun rasanya berat sekali—untuk mencari wajah pemilik tangan yang terangkat itu dan menemukan pria dewasa (tidak cukup tua untuk disebut paruh baya, tapi juga terlalu matang dari usia remaja) dengan raut serius tengah mengacungkan tangannya. Ratusan kepala menoleh ke arahnya, jelas terlihat kaget. Barangkali nominal yang ia sebut terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk dibayarkan pada seorang omega—atau barangkali tidak ada yang menyangka kalau pria itu ada di sana sejak awal; sebab tingginya berada di bawah standar tinggi laki-laki dewasa pada umumnya.

Sayang, Seijuurou terlalu lelah untuk menangkap detail lelaki itu—sebab rasa kantuk sudah menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

"Benar Anda sudah baik-baik saja?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan para pelayan di sisinya. "Ya. Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tentu saja."

Butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam bagi Seijuurou untuk benar-benar memulihkan tenaganya dan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri tanpa dibantu. Seorang penata rias bantu mengeringkan rambutnya dan tengkuknya yang berkeringat, sementara yang lain sibuk membetulkan riasan di wajah sang omega terkuat.

"Tapi wajahmu benar-benar mempesona," komentar si penata rias. "Bahkan di dalam sana aku merasa benar-benar terintimidasi. Kau ini memang spesial, ya, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou tersenyum lagi. _Semoga saja alfa yang memilihnya tadi juga berpikiran begitu._

"Alfa-mu sudah menunggu di luar," kata kepala institusi. Senyumnya hangat dan ramah, seolah-olah mengucapkan apresiasi pada Seijuurou secara non-verbal. "Keluarlah dan sapa dia dengan baik."

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang membentengi sirkulasi napasnya. Seijuurou memasang wajah penuh percaya dirinya lagi. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Dan ia berjalan, dengan dagunya yang terangkat dan wajahnya yang berkilauan penuh kebanggaan, mengangkat semua kejayaan yang pernah ia sandang selama hidupnya, membawa semua predikat terbaik yang meninggikan harga jualnya, menebar pesona kepada mereka yang menggigit bibir kecewa, sebab mereka tidak cukup layak untuk memiliki Seijuurou.

Dan mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Sang omega bertemu dengan alfa-nya. Pembeli tubuhnya. Pemiliknya untuk sekarang dan masa yang akan datang. Sang penyumbang sperma bagi anak-anaknya kelak—_ugh_, jangan biarkan otak Seijuurou berkelana lebih jauh lagi dari ini.

Lelaki itu jauh lebih memesona ketimbang ketika Seijuurou melihatnya dari balik dinding kaca. Rautnya tegas, dengan fitur wajah aristokrat (dan betapa kerut-kerut di sudut mata itu menambah pesonanya), dan tatapannya—kalem tapi menusuk—seolah-olah siap memakan Seijuurou kapan saja dengan iris hitam itu. Bahkan rambut yang seharusnya terlihat menggelikan itu terlihat begitu sempurna membingkai wajah sang alfa.

Otak Seijuurou, kala itu, membentuk hipotesa. Barangkali ia masih berada di bawah pengaruh obat. Atau proses pelelangan selalu menciptakan sensasi ini; sensasi yang membuat alfa, seperti apapun rupanya, akan berhasil membuat omega pilihannya bertekuk lutut.

"Levi." Ia memperkenalkan diri. Suaranya berat dan memaksa Seijuurou untuk fokus hanya kepadanya. "Levi Ackerman."

Seperti magnet berlawanan kutub, nama itu melekat begitu mudah di dalam ingatan Seijuurou. Apalagi dengan caranya melafalkan tiap silabel—

Ugh, mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak kelewat impulsif membengkakkan miliknya di bawah sana.

Seijuurou balas menatap, sengaja menyembunyikan tangan di balik punggung supaya tidak ketahuan gugup. Bibirnya kalem membentuk senyum sopan.

Seijuurou memang terbiasa memaksa orang lain menatapnya dari bawah—sebab tak pernah ia menerima perlakuan sebaliknya—tetapi Levi Ackerman berbeda. Ia lebih pendek, tetapi caranya menatap Akashi jauh lebih mengintimidasi ketimbang mereka yang posturnya serupa tiang listrik.

Detik itu juga, posisi Seijuurou sebagai 'yang termutlak' seolah bergeser.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Kedua tangan saling menjabat. Jika lelaki itu berani memelototinya seperti itu, maka Akashi pun tak akan segan mengikat kontak mata. "Dan kau akan jadi... alfaku, kurasa?"

Wajah pria itu tidak berubah, sampai-sampai anggukan samar itu nyaris tidak tertangkap oleh mata telanjang. "Aku akan jadi orang yang melepas keperawananmu, tepat."

Jeda.

Perlu dicatat bahwa sekalipun penampilan luarnya berwibawa, ia punya tendensi bicara vulgar. Seijuurou memilih untuk berhati-hati menyusun percakapan dengan orang itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan dipilih oleh orang seperti Anda," katanya tenang. Niatnya hanya sekedar melontarkan kalimat acak untuk berbasa-basi; sebab Akashi akan mengatakan hal serupa seandainya orang lainlah yang menjadi alfa-nya.

"Aku juga tidak," jawaban Levi sungguh tidak disangka-sangka. "Kukira aku akan pulang tanpa menyeret bokong omega lagi seperti biasa."

"Ah." Sang omega mengerjap. "Jadi Anda sudah mengunjungi Malam Gala ini berkali-kali?"

"Lebih sering dari yang kaukira, Nak." Sekilas matanya memindai sekitar. "Aku datang dan pergi serutin pekerja kantoran menghadiri pesta Natal."

Alis Seijuurou meninggi.

"Tentu saja," tambah Levi cepat, seolah ia bisa membaca isi pikiran sang lawan bicara. "Aku tidak pernah mengekspektasikan apa-apa ketika mengikuti acara-acara seperti ini. Datang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, dan pulang juga tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali perut kenyang."

"Hanya formalitas?"

"Hanya formalitas."

_Menarik._

Artinya, benak Seijuurou berusaha membentuk konklusi, Levi Ackerman tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada omega lain. Seperti mainan di toko, ia hanya melirik—atau bahkan tidak mau buang-buang waktu memandangi mereka—dan pergi begitu saja.

Lantas, hari ini juga ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Seijuurou. Ia, yang datang ke Malam Gala begitu rutin, mengklaim Seijuurou sebagai miliknya.

Dan jelas, pilihannya tidak dijatuhkan secara impulsif. Untuk satu hal itu Seijuurou berani bersumpah.

Jantungnya mulai berlompatan ketika berbagai asumsi muncul.

Seijuurou menarik napas panjang, menjaga dagunya tetap terangkat. Lengah sedikit saja bisa mengembalikannya ke kamar institusi. Senyum tipis muncul setelahnya. "Aku senang Anda memilih orang yang tepat." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu lancar, sebagaimana ia sering melatihkan dialog serupa di dalam kamarnya. "Kalau begitu, mohon bimbingannya, Levi Ackerman, _sir_."

"Panggil saja aku Levi," tukas pria itu, "Dan jangan pernah menatapku dengan dagu terangkat, Nak. Kecuali kau minta disodok dari bawah."

Senyum Seijuurou lenyap seketika.

Tampaknya malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuurou, yang sekarang ganti menyematkan nama 'Ackerman' sebagai nama keluarganya, terbangun pada pagi hari, di atas ranjang, tanpa Levi Ackerman di sisinya. Lampu tidur yang mewarnai kamarnya dengan semburat oranye lembut menyorot wajahnya, bersamaan dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menyisip masuk dari sela-sela gorden raksasa di sisi kiri kamar.

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengingatkan diri bahwa alfa-nya harus melancong ke luar kota, menambah tumpukan uang yang entah akan digunakan untuk apa lagi—uangnya sudah cukup untuk menghidupi mereka semua sampai beberapa dekade ke depan dan barangkali tidak akan pernah habis kalau tidak dimusnahkan, astaga—dan membiarkan Seijuurou merasakan kain seprai di sisinya yang mendingin.

Tapi ia juga mengingatkan dirinya bahwa setiap kali Levi pulang, ranjang itu tidak pernah absen dari kehangatan. Tidak ada malam-malam tanpa kedua tubuh mereka menyatu pada satu sama lain. Lagipula, Seijuurou tahu Levi akan segera kembali. Ia tahu sebab pria itu selalu menepati janjinya, dan tidak pernah tidak.

Ia tepuk-tepuk sisi itu, mengimajinasikan Levi berbaring di sisinya dengan mata seawas tentara perang, dan tersenyum kecil.

Waktu seolah-olah membodohinya. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertemu, bertegur sapa (bahkan hampir memercikkan sedikit api karenanya) dan hari ini—di tempat ini—ia sudah menyandang nama Ackerman sebagai ganti Akashi selama lebih dari satu dekade lamanya. Ia adalah Seijuurou Ackerman, istri Levi Ackerman dan ibu dari dua orang anak.

Lucu, seolah-olah masa-masa itu hanya muncul serupa sekelebat ingatan, dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah ada di sini.

Bawah sadarnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah selama beberapa tahun konsekutif, refleks ingin menuju ke kamar kedua anaknya, membangunkan mereka untuk sarapan bersama; tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah pula, realita membangunkannya. Mereka tidak ada di sini—dan tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Atau barangkali, mereka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi setelah ini. Seijuurou memilih untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak.

Lagi-lagi waktu berhasil membodohinya, eh?

Kedua anak mereka—Mikasa dan Nash Ackerman—saat ini sedang menggeluti nasib di institusi. Persis seperti orangtuanya dulu, sebelum mereka dipertemukan. Keduanya adalah alfa, dengan perpaduan sempurna antara dirinya dengan Levi. Cerdas, berwibawa, juga seduktif (dan Seijuurou beruntung mereka otak mereka bersih dari kata-kata kotor seperti "menyeret bokong"; frasa favorit Papa Levi). Sesekali Seijuurou membuat permainan; menebak-nebak siapa kiranya orang yang beruntung mereka rebut keperawanannya. Apakah sesama atau lawan jenis, apakah seorang borjuis atau pecinta hal-hal sederhana, atau apakah ternyata mereka menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk menemukan omega yang lebih muda dari mereka.

Itu hanya salah satu dari sekian permainan yang ia ciptakan untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Permainan lain? Visualisasikan Levi di sisinya, berbaring di tempat ia biasa memajang torso telanjangnya di sisi Seijuurou, dan tenggelam di dunia mereka dalam tiga puluh menit pertama sebelum memulai—atau mengakhiri—hari.

Tapi kadang-kadang Seijuurou rindu juga. Mikasa adalah gadis yang begitu dingin, persis Levi, yang pipinya mudah memerah kalau dihadiahi pujian-pujian manis, dan Nash adalah teman mengobrol terbaik yang pernah Seijuurou miliki selain Levi. Sulit dipercaya kalau mereka telah tumbuh begitu cepat dan akan bertemu dengan jodoh hidup mereka dalam hitungan bulan. Mereka, yang diam-diam Seijuurou kenali sebagai malaikat cilik-nya, bertumbuh begitu cepat.

Seorang pelayan wanita yang berjaga di lorong membungkuk hormat, bertanya apakah Tuan Seijuurou ingin sarapan—atau berendam terlebih dahulu sambil minum anggur. Seijuurou memilih opsi kedua. Si pelayan mengangguk paham, membungkuk lagi, kemudian meninggalkan tuannya setelah berkata, "Akan saya siapkan air panasnya."

Seijuurou menggumamkan terima kasihnya tanpa benar-benar memandangi si pelayan, sementara tubuhnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sofa empuk; yang posisinya tepat menghadap ke arah taman.

"Tuan Seijuurou, kamar mandinya sudah siap. Perlu saya siapkan pakaian gantinya?"

Seijuurou menggeleng, mengatakan kalau lebih baik si pelayan segera membuatkan anggur untuknya dan bahwa jubah mandi saja cukup untuk membungkus badannya di dalam sana, dan si pelayan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan tuannya.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati bak mandinya telah mengepul-ngepul oleh uap panas, yang setidaknya cukup untuk mengkomplimen absennya panas tubuh Levi di dekat Seijuurou untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Sang omega melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di kulitnya, mematut diri di depan cermin raksasa di salah satu sudut kamar mandi—ia dapat melihat bekas-bekas lukanya dengan jelas di sana, jejak peraduan mereka setiap kali Levi ada di sisinya saat malam hari; kenangan yang otomatis membuat senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya—kemudian membenamkan diri ke dalam bak mandi.

Ia merasakan darah berdesir-desir menuju pipinya ketika rasa hangat itu pada akhirnya melingkari tubuhnya, menciptakan riak-riak lembut sebagai teman konversasi Seijuurou. "Kau akan iri sekali padaku, Levi," kekeh rendahnya menggema di dinding kamar mandi. "Airnya pas sekali pagi ini. Mungkin aku akan jatuh tertidur di sini kalau saja tenggelam di dalam air hangat tidak akan membunuhku."

Seijuurou membiarkan air hangat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke pangkal leher, sementara hidungnya menghirup aroma anggur merah yang begitu menggoda di sisi bak mandinya.

Sayang sekali, tampaknya anggur itu harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Dibayangkannya wajah Levi yang masam duduk di hadapan Seijuurou—dalam keadaan telanjang, tentu saja—dan dalam diam menyesap anggur milih omega-nya tanpa permisi. Seijuurou mengimajinasikan titik-titik air panas menempel di bisep kencang Levi, menarik Seijuurou untuk menariknya ke dalam dekapan dan menahannya dengan satu kecupan penuh afeksi.

Orang-orang sering menyatakan simpati mereka, tentang bagaimana Seijuurou yang malang tinggal di mansion mewah sendiri, ditemani pelayan yang bahkan tidak dapat menyembuhkan rasa sepi, juga perabot bergaya barat yang justru mengemfasis kesendiriannya. Seolah-olah ruangan besar itu terlalu luas—juga terlalu dingin—untuk menyimpan kehangatan yang semestinya dimiliki oleh sebuah keluarga.

Tapi percayalah, Seijuurou tidak benar-benar merasa sendirian. Dan ia tahu betul Levi tidak akan tega meninggalkannya dalam situasi kesepian.

Lelaki itu selalu mengiriminya surat setiap kali ia bepergian, yang selalu Seijuurou baca ketika ia senggang. Suratnya tidak panjang, tapi Seijuurou tidak pernah bosan-bosannya membaca lembaran itu berkali-kali. Surat-surat dari alfa-nya dikumpulkan ke dalam kerancang rajutan, lalu diletakkannya di sisi tempat tidur. Kadang-kadang Seijuurou menebar lembaran-lembarannya di atas tempat tidur—di sisi yang biasa ditiduri oleh Levi—dan berpura-pura kalau mereka tengah bercakap-cakap.

Pada salah satu suratnya, Levi bertanya, oleh-oleh apa yang perlu ia bawa sekembalinya dari bekerja. "_Aku bisa membelikanmu kuda yang baru, kalau kaumau, untuk menemani Yukimaru," _tulisnya. Seijuurou membalas surat itu dengan senyum, sebab di kepalanya hanya ada Levi—dan Levi seorang—alih-alih buah tangan duniawi lainnya.

Dan keinginan itu dituliskannya dalam satu kalimat sederhana: "_Lebih baik kau pulang secepat yang kaubisa dan temani aku tidur. Tempat tidur di sebelahku sudah mulai mendingin."_—kemudian meminta seorang pelayan yang lewat untuk mengeposkannya, menebak-nebak Levi akan memasang wajah seperti apa ketika membacanya.

Oh, dia akan marah, tentu saja. Mengomeli Seijuurou yang tidak menginginkan apa-apa; membuat Levi bingung setengah mati dan berakhir memilih barang acak yang dijual di pasar—entah buket bunga, perabot baru (yang jelas-jelas tidak cocok dengan perabot lain di mansion mereka), sampai peliharaan baru untuk akhirnya dipelihara di kebun belakang mereka yang luas.

Dan Seijuurou akan tertawa. Menertawakan Levi yang terlalu serius, yang alisnya selalu bertaut seolah-olah tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat tekanan di dahinya menghilang, dan memberinya satu kecupan sederhana untuk mengakhiri argumen mereka. Cara itu, sejauh ini, selalu berhasil.

Memang apa lagi yang perlu diberikan kepada seseorang yang telah memiliki segalanya?


	3. Chapter 3-1

**Adegan di sini adalah adegan seksual yang eksplisit. Bagi kalian yang tidak tahan dengan adegan ini silakan langsung **_**skip **_**ke bagian keduanya.**

Kalau ada satu momen yang tidak pernah ia lupakan, maka momen itu adalah ketika mereka menyatukan diri untuk pertama kalinya.

Penyatuan antara alfa dan omega adalah ritual sakral. Wajib hukumnya, sebab pada masa itu jugalah sang alfa akan menandai omega-nya, menciptakan ikatan khusus di antara kedua pasangan. Omega akan menjadi milik alfa, begitupula alfa adalah milik omega seutuhnya. Omega tanpa tanda dari alfa-nya tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang, sebab ia akan selalu dikejar-kejar oleh tawa dan gunjingan orang lain, serta tatapan lapar dari para alfa lapar yang tidak tahan ingin menggigit leher bersih itu.

Beberapa mungkin kelewat tak sabar untuk segera mencokot lekuk leher sang omega (dan beberapa sudah melakukannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka, bayangkan!). Tidak masalah, sekalipun dorongan untuk berbuat lebih tidak mungkin lenyap dari para predator, begitupula omega—yang terlahir kuat dan masokis—sulit menolak pesona alfa mereka untuk menyatu. Sebab naluri itu sudah tumbuh di dalam diri mereka pada momen _rut _atau _heat _mereka yang pertama kali.

Walaupun sejatinya, proses penyatuan itu lebih dari sekadar pelepasan hawa nafsu; sebab di sini, alfa dan omega akan menyatu sebagai satu tubuh yang tak terpisahkan. Bahwa alfa akan menjadi hidup omega-nya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka akan menjalani hidup bersama-sama seperti sepasang kaki utuh yang melewati jalan setapak berbunga.

Butuh waktu beberapa minggu—atau bulan?—bagi Seijuurou untuk membulatkan hati, memantapkan diri bahwa ritual ini perlu dijejak demi masa depan rumah tangga mereka. Demi keutuhan hidup mereka masing-masing. Waktu yang sama sekali tidak wajar, tentu saja, sebab semestinya adegan penyatuan alfa dan omega terjadi tepat setelah Malam Gala berlangsung; tanpa menunda-nunda sama sekali. Seijuurou, toh, tidak bisa terus-terusan melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan beraktivitas di bawah atap yang sama selama satu tahun penuh.

Setahun atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah tidak lagi menghitung. Sebab waktu serasa berhenti saat ini, pada detik ini juga—setelah melesat begitu cepat sebelumnya.

Ia kuat, jelas. Yang terkuat di antara kaumnya. Sudah menjadi pernyataan hitam di atas putih; jelas bukan mitos belaka.

Tetapi Levi, dengan caranya sendiri, berhasil menciutkan kekuatan itu. Seijuurou, dengan dagu masih menegak, adalah pribadi yang kacau begitu Levi masuk dan memporak-porandakan otaknya. Hanya dengan sekali tatap dari sang pemilik marga Ackerman, jiwanya melayang ke dunia entah apa. Mimpi basahnya tidak pernah absen menghadirkan Levi, yang membuatnya menyebutkan nama pria itu di tengah-tengah kesadarannya—dan bayangkan betapa anehnya ketika mereka benar-benar bersama dalam persenggamaan pertama mereka, dan Seijuurou harus menyebut nama itu di hadapan Levi secara nyata.

Kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Levi, yang dadanya sudah terekspos—izinkan Seijuurou meneguk ludah dulu untuk menguatkan iman; sebab butuh lebih dari sekadar kekuatan fisik untuk tidak terpesona pada lekuk menggairahkan itu—mengagumi sekat-sekat sempurna pada abdomen kekasihnya. Ranjang tempat mereka menumpukan tubuh terasa lebih panas dari biasa (atau tubuhnya sudah mulai berulah?), dan untuk sesaat otaknya tidak mampu berproses.

Keheningan yang biasanya terasa begitu wajar malah menjadi momok yang siap menerkam Seijuurou kapan saja—kenapa, sih, Levi sama sekali tidak berusaha mencairkan suasana? Atau dia sengaja melihat Seijuurou membeku karena ketakutan seperti ini? Apa ini caranya untuk balas dendam pada Seijuurou?

Ujung-ujungnya ia memaksakan diri untuk bicara, sekalipun suaranya terdengar begitu asing di telinganya sendiri. "Akhirnya kita melakukan yang seperti ini juga, ya," ia berdeham sekali. "Kukira aku harus lahir dan mati sebagai seorang perawan."

Ingin rasanya ia menampar diri sendiri setelahnya. Kalimat sekonyol itu tidak mungkin keluar dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya omega murahan yang berbasa-basi seperti ini. Hanya omega bodoh dan berharga diri rendah yang mengucapkan kata 'perawan' semudah anak minta dibelikan permen.

Sial, sial, sial. Harusnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih cerdas. Lebih berbobot. Lebih ... menunjukkan seorang _Akashi Seijuurou_. Kau tahulah maksudnya.

Tetapi ia adalah lulusan terbaik di institusinya. Wajah itu, sekalipun sedikit pias karena gugup, tetap menukik berani. Menepis semua keraguan yang menembaki otaknya—walau tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.

Dalam diam menggoda, _makan aku, Levi Ackerman. Lahap aku sampai aku membuatmu kenyang._

Catat ini baik-baik: omega sejati adalah mereka yang sanggup masokis menerima rasa sakit dari alfa-nya.

Bibir Levi melengkung turun. Hanya sedikit, namun tertangkap oleh mata awas Seijuurou. "Karena kau memintanya," iris hitam itu menusuk tajam. "Sei."

Sesaat, jantungnya mengetuk dada dengan tidak manusiawi. Mendorong pembuluh darahnya mengalir cepat di pipi. Menggetarkan titik-titik sensitif yang membuat Seijuurou ingin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Benar. Seijuurou-lah yang pertama kali meminta Levi untuk hal ini. Ialah penyebab mereka berbaring di atas ranjang, dengan napas menderu, dengan jemari yang siap mencopot semua atribut yang melekat di kulit.

Maka seharusnya Seijuurou-lah yang paling antusias soal hal ini, kan?

Sayang, jawabannya tidak semudah _ya _atau _tidak_.

Oh, ya, jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Seminggu sebelumnya, siklus _heat-_nya berakhir lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya karena ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa memikirkan Levi dan adegan kotor mereka.

Dan sekarang, Seijuurou, sialnya, malah gemetar menyentuh kancing bajunya sendiri, dan benaknya sudah dipenuhi berbagai skenario.

Levi merasakan getaran pada tubuh Seijuurou. Refleks saja ia tangkap pundaknya. "Gugup?"

"Sedikit," gumam Seijuurou. Jejarinya saling meremas, tetapi rasa hangat mulai bergerak dari telapak tangan Levi ke sekujur bahu. "Ini kali pertamaku."

Ini kali pertamanya, demi Tuhan, dan apapun bisa saja terjadi. Ia bukan omega murahan yang sudah dilempar ke semua jenis alfa. Ia masih bersih, dan untuk pertama kalinya Seijuurou tidak menyukai kenyataan itu.

Ia rasakan otot-ototnya menegang. Semakin kencang dan semakin mengikat pergerakannya. Penisnya berdenyut-denyut—ugh, apakah yang seperti ini normal?—dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak memelintir tonjolan itu sekarang.

_Tidak sekarang, oke?_

Kekasihnya mendengus. "Ini juga kali pertamaku, kalau kau ingin tahu. Anggap saja kita adalah pasangan amatir yang berani mati."—Seijuurou tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh di tengah-tengah geletar gugupnya—"Tapi melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini juga tidak buruk."

Seijuurou menoleh cepat. Senyum Levi ada, sekalipun sangat sedikit, dan ia gemetar lagi.

Kata 'tidak buruk' itu sudah berputar di otaknya selama beberapa waktu terakhir—ia mendengarnya tiap pagi, memeluknya bersama pakaian-pakaiannya, menghantuinya bersamaan dengan setiap suapan makanannya sehari-hari, bersamaan dengan guyuran _shower_, membuntutinya selagi _heat_—dan tidak pernah kata itu menciptakan sensasi ingin pipis. Tidak sehebat sekarang, setidaknya.

"Sekarang segera copot pakaianmu itu dan segeralah berbaring di sebelahku," tegas Levi. Ekspresinya hampir sedingin kali pertama mereka bertemu. Seperti ingin meremehkan, tapi juga menantang Seijuurou di saat yang bersamaan. "Aku bukan orang yang sabar, Nak. Setidaknya aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar _eyegasm_."

_Padahal kau sendiri masih memakai celana_.

Diberanikannya kedua matanya menangkap sosok Levi, yang begitu beringas di atas kasur mereka. Rasanya sulit mempercayai kalau pria itu tidak pernah meniduri omega lain sebelumnya.

Sampai kemudian, matanya jatuh pada yang lain. Benda-benda asing yang terjajar dengan rapi—tapi juga mengerikan—di atas bufet di sisi tempat tidur. Salah satunya adalah cambuk yang talinya melingkar rapi—yang benar saja, Levi benar-benar akan menggunakannya?—sementara sisanya adalah benda-benda yang, barangkali, pernah Seijuurou temui di buku pelajarannya, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar ia kenali—sebab ia hanya menghafalkan teknik menyatu tanpa bantual alat, yang paling klasik dan tradisional dari semua jenis penyatuan.

"Kita—" suaranya seolah-olah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia menatap ke arah Levi, lalu ke arah benda-benda itu, "—akan menyatu dengan alat-alat _itu_?"

Dan Levi Ackerman dengan segala kejutannya tidak pernah lagi membuat Seijuurou heran. "Kenapa tidak?"

Bahkan kalimat itu terdengar begitu "telanjang" saat Levi mengucapkannya. Seijuurou memaksakan ujung-ujung bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum kaku—juga gugup."Mereka bilang ... proses penyatuan terbaik adalah dengan tubuh. Saling bersentuhan kulit. Tidak dengan bantuan alat-alat seperti itu—lagipula, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan punggungku rusak lantaran dicambuk, kan?"

Levi mendengus. Tipikal dengus yang meremehkan lawan bicaranya tanpa kata, "Hanya kalau kau lemah seperti mereka."

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras. Insting dominan dalam dirinya gatal ingin memberontak. "Aku tidak lemah," desisnya.

Dengusan itu terdengar lagi. "Tapi kau masokis."

_Memangnya yang begitu salah? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku—_

Ia mengerjap sekali. Dua kali. Lalu baru sadar.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan Seijuurou menerima dirinya disebut masokis? Menikmati rasa sakit jelas-jelas hal terakhir yang ia inginkan dalam sejarah percintaannya.

"Aku lebih suka menyerangmu langsung tanpa busana daripada separuh-separuh," kata Levi dengan ketenangan yang tidak juga berubah. Belalakan kaget dari omega-nya diabaikan begitu saja. "Kecuali kau butuh dirangsang dulu, aku tidak—"

"Aku mengerti," tukas Seijuurou. cepat "Mau yang manapun terserah."—_asal tubuhku masih utuh saja setelahnya._

Levi hanya mengedikkan bahu. Peduli amat, mungkin begitu pikirnya. Lelaki itu seolah berlambat-lambat melepas celananya sendiri. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Seijuurou, dan wajah sang kekasih sudah semerah rambutnya. Seijuurou balik menatap dengan berani, berharap tatapannya tidak serupa belalakan.

Di otak Seijuurou yang berputar-putar, adegan ini saja sudah serupa _foreplay_. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik telinga dan perutnya ketika celana Levi bergesekan dengan pahanya dan mengalirkan kehangatan yang tidak biasa di sepanjang tungkai. Ia meneguk ludah dengan hati-hati—terlalu pelan, malah—ketika menangkap tonjolan sempurna di balik celana dalam Levi, dan ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana tonjolan itu bisa tersembunyi dengan begitu rapi di balik celana kainnya selama ini.

Kemudian Levi sudah berhasil mencopot semua pelindung tubuh, dan Seijuurou refleks membuang wajah. Gugupnya naik selevel lebih tinggi. Mungkin burung kecil di antara kakinya juga ikut meninggi. Perut bersekat dan tonjolan otot itu saja sudah terlalu menggoda, apalagi yang ada di bawah sana. Diam-diam ia meneguk ludah. Lagi.

Barangkali pergerakan jakun itu tertangkap oleh sang alfa, karena pria itu terkekeh selang beberapa saat. "Kenapa, Sei?" ledek Levi. "Barangmu sudah keburu 'keras' hanya dengan melihat perutku?"

Seijuurou cepat-cepat mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Levi—pilihan yang keliru, sebab mata lelaki itu seperti merabanya. "Tidak," jawabannya muncul lebih cepat dari bagaimana ia kembali memalingkan wajah. Burung kecilnya ikut gemetar. Gelisah. Apa ini yang dirasakan omega lain pada malam penyatuan mereka—atau fenomena ini terjadi hanya jika kau berhadapan dengan alfa seliar Levi?

"Burungmu menari-nari di balik celana itu, aku bisa melihatnya." Tidak ada seringai, tapi mata Levi yang lurus menatap ke arahnya berkilat-kilat penuh agresi. "Apa kau mau aku membukakan celana itu untukmu—"

Seijuurou menciptakan barier dengan kedua tangannya. Punggung Levi menekan permukaan kasur dengan tekanan yang melewati seharusnya. "Bisa kulakukan sendiri, terima kasih."

"Hm." Jelas kekasihnya kecewa ,getaran suaranya menyiratkan demikian, tapi ia tidak menolak. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi."

_Menahan diri untuk apa?_—ingin Seijuurou bertanya, tetapi kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dibayangkannya tanduk iblis mencuat keluar dari kepala Levi seandainya ia tidak kunjung bertelanjang ria. Dibayangkannya penis Levi seperti tangkai mawar; yang akan tumbuh duri jika ia harus menganggurkan benda sakral itu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Atau tanduk itu sudah ada dan siap menyeruduk lubang-lubang tubuhnya. Atas, bawah—yang manapun itu. Memikirkan hal itu membuat jantungnya kembali menggila.

_Tenang, Seijuurou. Kau bisa melalui ini._

Tarik napas. Embuskan. Lima kali, atau bahkan lebih, dan Seijuurou melepas celana itu sebelum sempat berubah pikiran. Dingin menjalari punggung dan pantatnya ketika celana itu tidak lagi menempel di pinggul, sekalipun kilat-kilat keringat menempel kentara di sepanjang tubuh.

Alis Levi meninggi penuh impresi.

"Ho."

Sorot matanya berubah, seperti pemangsa kelaparan dengan daging lezat tersaji di hadapan. Seperti serigala bermulut lebar yang giginya lebih banyak daripada semua nyalimu dijadikan satu. Yang secara imajiner meneteskan liur nafsu, menyeringai liar mengamati lekuk indah pasangannya. Tapi serigala itu bukan serigala murahan. Ia adalah alfa _male_, pimpinan kaumnya, yang dengan anggun mengawasi kekasihnya menggeliat dalam keadaan telanjang.

Seijuurou, tak lagi berbusana—dan merangkap mangsa yang siap dimakan—beringsut mendekat. Memantul-mantulkan per ranjang. Tak sengaja tungkai mereka bersentuhan, menciptakan sensasi serupa meriang di sepanjang tengkuknya. Tatapan Levi masih persisten mengawasi. Ujung jarinya menempel pada pinggang Seijuurou.

Sulit rasanya untuk tidak berjengit kalau seseorang menyentuh-nya seperti itu.

"Kita belum mulai," gumam Levi. Alisnya kini menukik samar. Membelai fitur indah Seijuurou hanya dengan sorotnya. "Dan kau sudah gemetaran."

Seijuurou kira getaran itu justru berasal dari tubuh Levi. Atau otaknya sudah mulai menciptakan delusi. Hati-hati ia memutus kontak mata.

"Udaranya dingin," Seijuurou berusaha mengelak. Menolak kalah sebelum berperang. Sekalipun menjadi mangsa, ia adalah mangsa yang bermartabat. Yang cerdas menggiring pemangsanya sampai ia benar-benar lapar dan gemas ingin mencabik dagingnya. "Atau kau yang sengaja mengulur waktu supaya kita tidak jadi—"

Kalimatnya tidak pernah selesai. Tidak dengan tubuh Levi yang menekan dadanya. Suara Seijuurou terperangkap di dalam sana, membentuk energi lain yang bergerak ke liang di bawah sana.

"Aku tidak semurah itu, Seijuurou."

_Tentu saja, _Seijuurou membatin. Kita bicara soal Levi. Yang tidak pernah menjatuhkan pilihan pada hal-hal _murah._ Ia bangsawan. Ia menawan. Ia merengkuh omega terbaik di institusi sebagaimana ia memiliki separuh harga dunia.

Tapi ia tidak pernah berhenti meragu. Ia omega terkritis, dan otaknya selalu mencari titik celah. Bahkan di saat-saat menjelang orgasmenya. "Bukan begitu," katanya tenang—padahal kaki sudah selemas ubur-ubur. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, kalau—"

"Kalau kau terlalu berisik, Nak." Dengan kedua mata tajam menghunjam jiwa, Levi mendesah, "Hidangan utamaku sudah tersaji. Tidak mungkin kusia-siakan. Dan jangan mengoceh seperti burung pipit, karena aku tidak suka hewan cerewet seperti itu."

Kedua iris kemerahan membeliak. Karena kata-kata Levi atau justru karena desahannya; otaknya tidak pernah mampu menjawab.

"Kemarilah," ia mendesah lagi. "Sei."

Tubuhnya bergerak. Hanya sedikit, menurut kalkulasi awang-awang Seijuurou—tapi apakah lingkaran hitam itu sudah ada di bawah mata Levi sejak awal? Apa lelaki itu menumbuhkan keriput baru di keningnya?

Entahlah. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memerhatikannya. Tidak sampai detik ini, tepatnya.

Mungkin setelah ini Levi harus beristirahat. Barangkali ia telah bekerja terlalu keras selama ini—sampai-sampai umurnya bertambah lebih tua setiap menitnya. Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap terlalu atentif pada pasangannya. Jual mahal adalah kunci utamanya. Ia harus tahan.

Asal sang alfa telah menandainya, Seijuurou akan membiarkan Levi terlelap di sisinya, dan memastikan kalau lelaki itu terbangun dengan teh hitam kesukaannya tersaji di atas meja makan.

Atau barangkali mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Dia sudah bisa merasakan panas tubuh Levi dari jarak sedekat ini. Menghirup udara yang Levi embuskan ke arahnya, bersamaan dengan aroma keringat dan wewangian lembut nan maskulin khas Levi. Mungkin mundur sedikit adalah opsi terbaik—

"Masih belum."

"Apa?"—_apanya yang 'masih belum'?_

Levi mengedik. "Mendekatlah lagi."

Seijuurou tergugu.

"Bergeraklah terus, ke arahku," kata Levi tenang. Aroma alfa-nya menguar dan membelit paru-paru Seijuurou, dan caranya menepuk kasur seolah-olah tersalur begitu saja ke dadanya. Bawah sadar Seijuurou jadi tergerak untuk mengikuti arah tepukan itu dan bersarang di sana. "Apa gunanya menyatu kalau berdekatan saja kau enggan?"

Pupil merah berusaha fokus.

_Tenang, Seijuurou. Ini bahkan belum ada apa-apanya._

Ditatapnya Levi seolah-olah pria itu pusat dunianya. Tidak sulit, sesungguhnya. Debar jantung itu perlahan-lahan mereda. Seijuurou tak lagi ragu menggeser diri ke sisi Levi, terus dan terus, sampai akhirnya sang alfa mengangguk puas.

Mereka begitu dekat. Lebih dekat dari yang terakhir Seijuurou ingat. Kedua dada naik-turun membentur satu sama lain. Titik-titik keringat menyatu, sulit membedakan yang mana milik siapa. Temperatur tubuh bergejolak tak menentu—di satu titik Seijuurou serasa terbakar, dan tahu-tahu saja ia sudah menggeletar kedinginan. Tangan Levi masih berada di sisi-sisi pinggang dan reaksinya sudah sebegini kuat.

"Kau gemetar," katanya retoris. Matanya menunduk ke entah bagian mana dari tubuh omega-nya. Menilai dalam sunyi.

"Aku berusaha," desis Seijuurou dari sela-sela giginya yang beradu. "Aku mencoba—kautahu—untuk tenang."

Senyum Levi muncul sesamar dengus tawanya. "Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatmu berusaha."

Adam apel Seijuurou bergerak naik-turun. "Begitu?"

Levi tertawa lagi. Rendah dan perlahan. Jemarinya membelai kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Usaha yang gagal, bisa kubilang."

Seijuurou meneguk ludah.

"Tapi," gumam Levi kemudian. "Yang seperti ini juga tidak buruk."

Panas di wajah Seijuurou menyebar ke sekujur badan. Lagi-lagi kata itu—_tidak buruk_.

Lama-lama Seijuurou bisa langsung orgasme hanya dengan mendengar dua patah kata itu diucapkan oleh Levi.

Kedua ujung hidung nyaris menempel. Seijuurou merasakan aroma khas Levi memeluk paru-parunya, memabukkan otaknya, dan mengacaukan denyut jantungnya. Ia bernapas, bergerak dengan begitu hati-hati agar tidak mengacaukan ritme mereka, melingkari leher Levi dengan kedua tangan berbalut keringat dingin dan berusaha untuk menatap ke arah iris hitam kekasihnya tanpa berkedip.

Walau sayang, sebagaimana Levi sudah memberitahunya—_usaha Seijuurou sia-sia._

Tapi ia tidak peduli lagi. Kalau memang ini bagian dari ritual mereka, maka ia rela gagal berkali-kali. Asal kata 'tidak buruk' itu keluar, Seijuurou tidak keberatan harus bergerak di luar jalur nyamannya.

Dan ritual itu berlanjut.

Levi mulai memangsa. Bibirnya memerangkap milik Seijuurou, kenyal dan basah, memagut bibir bawah sang lawan main—hati-hati, tapi juga liar di waktu yang bersamaan—lalu mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjelajah rongga mulut. Ujung lidah bertemu panggal tenggorokan. Seijuurou tersedak, napasnya tercekat, menyentak, tetapi tidak mendorong dada kekasihnya mundur. Ia terkam punggung Levi, menekan tubuh pria itu seperti binatang posesif.

Ketika berhubungan seksual, tidak ada benar dan salah. Semua teknik diterima, selama kau mengalami klimaks oleh pergerakan kekasihmu. Mengikuti insting natural, Seijuurou biarkan otot-otot tubuhnya bergerak bebas.

Dalam hal ini, katakanlah manusia dan hewan tak jauh berbeda. Mereka akan menggeram, menggigit, menjilat—dan apakah bedanya figur berinteligensi tertinggi itu dengan sepasang serigala?

Napas Levi merasuk di permukaan wajah Seijuurou. Sesaat ia menarik diri, menciptakan untaian saliva selagi menarik oksigen, kemudian kembali memakan mulut Seijuurou. Yang semula menggerus lembut jadi agresif mencabik. Kaki Seijuurou mengentak terkejut.

Tapi tidak pula ia menarik diri. Ia balas melahap mulut Levi, tidak ingin kalah liar, kemudian mengunjamkan gigi-giginya. Ketika kedua lidah bertemu, mereka mengikat satu sama lain. Napas Seijuurou tertahan. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Dadanya naik-turun tanpa benar-benar menyedot oksigen.

Kemudian bibir Levi berpindah. Menyusuri dagu, menyapu bersih cecair liur di garis pipi, lalu mendarat di leher. Mata Seijuurou memanas, selagi tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Levi. Dirasakannya jantung pria itu berpacu. _Dag dig dug dag dig dug._

Degup itu bersahut-sahutan dengan dentuman jantung Seijuurou. Menciptakan percakapan sendiri—mungkin menuntut para pemilik masing-masing untuk berbuat lebih. _Kami rela masokis demi kalian_, mungkin mereka akan berkata demikian.

Seijuurou bahkan tidak sadar bagaimana posisi mereka bisa berganti dengan begitu cepat; dengan Levi kini menempel di punggungnya dan bukan di dadanya, menelusuri tulang punggung omega-nya dengan ujung lidah, sebelum kemudian—

"Nggh!"

Gigi Levi meninggalkan jejak oval pada lekuk leher belakang-nya. Jejak itu memerah dalam hitungan detik, berikut lekuk-lekuk tak seberapa dalam. Seijuurou adalah miliknya, satu dan satu-satunya, terkunci oleh bekas pada leher itu.

Ikatan mereka telah sah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi bukan Levi namanya jika tidak totalitas. Biarkan euforia ini berlanjut sedikit—atau lebih baik lagi jika jauh—lebih lama dari semestinya. Ia terus menggigit, mengisap, mencium—dilakukan dalam waktu begitu singkat. Jejak merah itu semakin kentara dari waktu ke waktu.

Sang omega mengerang, menggesekkan kepala di sepanjang permukaan seprai. Punggungnya yang gemetar melengkung, mengambang dari kasur. Levi menangkap punggung itu dengan satu tangan dan meremas otot-otot di sisinya dengan jemari yang bebas. Bibirnya terus mengecupi leher Seijuurou, mengembuskan napas serta afeksi ke dalamnya.

"L-Levi..." Seijuurou merintih.

Alfa itu tidak menjawab. Ia fokus kepada tubuh Seijuurou, membungkus dada telanjang sang omega dengan kedua tangannya, menyalurkan kehangatan ke sepanjang pembuluh darah, meremas dan membelai dengan cara yang begitu... meningkatkan gairah.

"L-Levi—" napas Seijuurou mengembusi pipi lelaki itu. "—nggh."

Suaranya gemetar, ia tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana vibrasi suaranya dapat mengeraskan _milik _Levi di bawah sana—hal itu masih menjadi tanda tanya. Seijuurou terus memanggil, entah untuk apa, dan menyusuri rambut belakang Levi yang berminyak dengan jari-jarinya.

Kemudian benda asing memasuki lubangnya, memenuhi ruang kosong di bawah sana dengan sesuatu yang menyesakkan—tapi juga begitu menggairahkan. Benda di dalam liangnya menekan titik-titik sensitif Seijuurou, dan ia menggelinjang, merintih—dan suaranya terdengar lebih serak, entah kenapa.

"Menarilah, Seijuurou," perintah Levi dalam geraman seksi. Membangunkan gejolak nakal dalam diri Seijuurou. "Menarilah seperti ini Malam Gala-mu."

Seijuurou bahkan lupa ia pernah menari saat itu. Seperti apa gerakan awalnya?

Tangan Levi membimbing. Menelusuri garis pinggang Seijuurou, lalu berhenti tepat di bagian puting. Ia tekan putting itu, seperti menekan tombol aktivasi robot. Napasnya menciptakan ritme adiktif, yang mendorong impuls untuk bergerak.

"Ukh!"

Tubuhnya bergesek serupa manuver tajam di atas kasur. Tangan kokoh Levi menjaganya agar tidak terlempar dari ranjang. Penis Levi, sementara itu, keluar-masuk dengan begitu tenangnya.

"Benar, seperti itu." Levi mengapresiasi. "Lanjutkan, Sei."

Suara itu menghantam dada. Membangunkan sisi terliar Seijuurou. Ia menggeliat ketika jemari Levi semakin mantap memegangi pinggul. Menggunakan jemarinya untuk memijat bagian bawah Seijuurou—_hngh, _rasanya nikmat sekali. Ia terus menggeliat, kaki menyenggol tungkai Levi beberapa kali—atau yang disenggolnya bagian lain? Ugh. Otak briliannya sudah mulai menolak diajak bekerjasama.

Jari itu sudah mencapai bawah perut. Sedikit lagi dan penis Seijuurou sudah tersentuh. Ia mengejan, mengerutkan dahi, menahan makian yang bisa keluar kapan saja. "A-ah."

Levi bernapas berat. Makin liar ia menjelajah tubuh Seijuurou. Kini tidak hanya jemarinya yang menelusur kulit, tetapi juga kedua bibirnya—dan gigi-gigi yang siap menerkam kapan saja. Seolah si pemangsa tidak ingin kehilangan satu inci pun dari tubuh mangsa-nya.

"Ngggh."

"Lagi."

"Ngggh—L-Levi ...!"

Seijuurou menekuk punggung. Levi menangkap lekuknya, menekan titik itu dengan ujung jarinya yang berkeringat. Cecair mereka bersatu lewat sentuhan kulit. Sang omega kembali mengejan, mendesah, mengerang.

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku juga."

Kalimat itu menelisik masuk ke dalam otaknya yang berkabut. _Apa tadi katanya?_

Levi tidak mengulangi perintahnya. Digenggamnya tangan Seijuurou, membimbing jemari itu menelusuri perut bawahnya yang tidak rata—tapi juga begitu kencang dan sempurna untuk memuaskan gairah Seijuurou. "Di sini. Buat aku bergairah, Seijuurou."

_Apakah aku bisa?_

Gemetar, Seijuurou menyentuh kulit kencang Levi. Berusaha membayangkan dirinya sebagai pemangsa, menggantikan peran alfa-nya yang butuh dipuaskan. Merasakan titik-titik keringat mereka menyatu, dan mengusapkan jemari dinginnya ke bawah, semakin ke bawah, dan—

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Levi, dengan kedua tangan masih menangkup pinggulnya, kembali menyerang dengan bibir. Gigi-giginya memagut puting, menjilatnya, dan Seijuurou merasakan tonjolan itu mengeras.

"Levi," desahnya. "Aku—"

"Sssh."

Kembali, mereka menyatu dalam ciuman. Seijuurou bahkan tidak menolak—hanya mengejang sedikit—ketika Levi menyentuh kembali luka di rongga mulutnya dengan ujung lidah. Rasa sakit itu menjelma nikmat. Seijuurou merasakan perutnya memanas, bergejolak gembira ketika Levi menyentuh tubuhnya, lagi dan lagi.

Napas Seijuurou menyusuri wajah Levi, seolah ingin menggantikannya mengecupi fitur raut lelaki itu.

Levi balas mengecup pipinya, dan berakhir menggerus telinga. Tangannya, kendati demikian, tidak berhenti meminta Seijuurou memilin penisnya.

Maka jemari sang omega mulai bergerak. Ia biarkan matanya terpejam—memaksa saraf-saraf perabanya bekerja lebih ekstra ketimbang biasa—dan merasakan tonjolan kecil di ujung penis Levi. Gejolak di dalam perutnya kembali berulah ketika ia mulai membelai benda itu, tapi ia tidak muntah. Tidak juga mual, seperti yang sempat diantisipasinya pada beberapa malam sebelum ini.

Levi menggeram. Pelan, rendah, dan menggelitik rongga telinga Seijuurou. Seolah mensugesti kekasihnya untuk terus menyentuh. Levi balas meremas miliknya, begitu lembut—tapi juga liar—dan seketika sang omega berhenti berusaha. Ia pasrah, melengkung dan memekikkan nama Levi.

"Jangan berhenti," gumam Levi di lehernya. Seijuurou mencoba untuk bertahan—sungguh, ia mencoba—tapi tangannya makin gemetar, dan ia cecair milik Levi berhamburan ke tubuhnya.

"Klimakslah di depanku," bisiknya, "Seperti yang biasa kaulakukan di dalam kamar."

Seijuurou mendesis. Menahan gejolak emosi. Mencengkeram kain seprai. Suara Levi tak ubahnya dengung samar. Napasnya berat. Merangkai kalimat pun sulit.

"Atau kau butuh stimulus?"

Tidak butuh jawaban. Levi sudah berinisiatif menyentuh tonjolan di pangkal paha Seijuurou. Seijuurou menggeram, merasakan cecair mendesak-desak ingin keluar dari liang omega-nya. Ia terus menekan, menggumamkan kata-kata yang memicu kontraksi pada titik-titik sensitif Seijuurou.

Tetapi cecair itu tidak kunjung keluar. Belum. Mereka seperti menunggu.

Samar-samar ia menangkap seringai pada wajah Levi, pertanda lelaki itu puas memandangi reaksi orgasmiknya. Reaksi itu membakar tubuh Seijuurou lebih lagi—karena sebagaimana Levi menikmati kerut-kerut wajahnya, ia menagih senyum langka milik Levi.

Jari Levi seolah tahu kapan ia berhenti menyentuh—mengulur waktu sejenak—dan kapan ia harus kembali menggerakkan jemari itu ke kulit Seijuurou yang bertonjolan.

Napas Seijuurou berbunyi. Mengulang nama Levi.

Levi.

Le-vi.

_Le ... vi._

Panggilan itu dijawab secara nonverbal, dengan remasan tegas pada tiap detiknya. Levi tidak perlu balik bersuara, sebab Seijuurou tahu lelaki itu ada di sana. Levi—Levi-_nya—_hadir di luar dan di dalam tubuhnya, dan Seijuurou cukup menikmati momen tersebut.

Tak kuat menahan ledakan gairah, ia menekan pundak sang kekasih dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Kernyit samar muncul di dahi Levi, yang sayang luput dari pandangan Seijuurou yang memburam.

"Kau yang sangat tidak buruk ini membuatku ingin melakukan banyak hal," kata Levi. "Aku suka rintihanmu, Seijuurou, dan aku ingin mendengarmu merintih lebih lagi. Hanya kepadaku."

"Aku—"

"Kau cukup jadi anak baik, dan lakukan apa yang kuinginkan."

Kepala Seijuurou mengentak. Mengangguk di luar kemauan. Tapi jika dengan ini ia bisa menjadi omega yang mampu memuaskan Levi, kenapa tidak?

Selama beberapa detik—atau menit—ke depan, Levi berhenti menyentuh. Hati-hati didaratkannya punggung Seijuurou yang sudah berpeluh ke atas kain seprai. Seijuurou menekan perutnya sendiri untuk menggantikan rasa sepi paska diraba. Apakah mereka sudah selesai? Atau jangan-jangan hari sudah berganti sejak tadi?

Berusaha mengontrol napas, ia mencari tubuh Levi. Diamatinya punggung kokoh itu, berbalut keringat dan memiliki beberapa luka cakar efek pergumulan mereka tadi. Rasa bangga menyusupi dada. Ia, omega terbaik institusi, berhasil menandai balik alfa-nya. Tidakkah itu sebuah prestasi?

"Berbaliklah, Sei."

Seijuurou mengerjap.

"Tekan perut dan penismu ke ranjang, dan hadapkan pantatmu ke arahku," gumam Levi. Matanya intens mengunci seluruh saraf Seijuurou. "Hanya kalau kau tidak paham arti 'berbalik'."

Ia masih diam. Menangkap kata demi kata dengan sangat perlahan. Selain kata 'pantat', ucapan Levi seolah mengabur bersama pandangannya.

"Kecuali kau lebih suka dipelintir olehku lagi—"

"...aku mengerti."—bahkan kalimat itu keluar tanpa ia sadari. Suaranya terdengar seperti sesuatu menghisap udaranya dari dalam sana. Seperti peliharaan patuh, ia memutar tubuh. Membiarkan pantatnya menghiasi pandangan alfa-nya, menahan gemetar yang seolah siap meledak kalau ia tidak menekankan gigi-giginya ke bibir bawah.

Seijuurou merasakan panas dan dingin menyerbu pantatnya, mengalirkan listrik ke otak ketika diremas. Ia mengerang dan membiarkan perutnya menguasai permukaan ranjang. Kedua tangan mengepal di depan kepala, menahan punggungnya tetap tegak dan melengkung sensual di mata Levi. Penisnya gatal ingin mengeluarkan cairan orgasme, tapi sesuatu di dalam otaknya berbisik—_jangan sekarang._

Jika Levi ingin membuatnya merasa tinggi, maka Seijuurou tidak akan membiarkannya menyerang semudah itu. Tunggu lebih lama lagi. Buat Levi merasa tertantang.

(Sekalipun gagasan itu hanya muncul dan padam seperti nyala lilin; sulit sekali memfokuskan pikiran dalam kondisi seperti ini)

Dari tengkuknya, Levi berbisik erotis, "Bagus. Terus tunjukkan tubuhmu yang seperti itu. Hanya kepadaku."

Seijuurou bahkan tidak bisa mengangguk. Ia merasakan jemari kokoh Levi menyusuri lengannya, menyatukan kedua pergelangan tangan Seijuurou hanya dengan kedua jarinya. Sang omega meretih, ingin bertanya kenapa tangannya dipegangi seperti ini—ketika jelas-jelas ia tidak bisa (juga tidak ingin) melarikan diri—tapi suara Levi seolah memaksanya bungkam.

"Tahu kau mengingatkanku pada apa?" tanya Levi retoris. "Kau mirip hewan buruanku yang kutangkap pertama kali pada usia tujuh belas. Beberapa hari setelah _rut-_ku terjadi. Hewan itu punya mata yang besar dan memikat, dan aku jadi ingin memilikinya."

Suaranya bergelung di dalam lubang telinga Seijuurou. Ia hanya bisa merintih, sebab tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya saat ini. Bernapas dengan lancar saja dia kesulitan.

"Hewan itu menatapku seperti kau," suara Levi terdengar perlahan dan erotis. "Meminta belas kasihan, tapi juga menantangku di saat yang bersamaan. Aku memutuskan untuk membiarkannya menderita sedikit lebih lama daripada langsung menembaknya di tempat. Rasanya nikmat melihat hewan itu meronta-ronta tanpa hasil, sedangkan akulah yang memegang kekuasaan penuh atas hidupnya."

Seijuurou membelalak. Tapi satu kata pun tidak dapat meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Bayangan soal Levi dan hewan buruannya mengabur, digantikan oleh sosok Levi yang tengah menggotong Seijuurou, memperlakukannya sesadis ia menyiksa sang hewan buruan.

"Tapi kau tidak seperti itu, kan?" bahkan Seijuurou bisa merasakan Levi tersenyum tipis di belakangnya. "Kau dan kekuatanmu itu membuatku gemas. Kau yang seperti ini—"

Lengan Seijuurou gemetar. Dahinya menekan permukaan kasur, menahan diri untuk tidak menggelinding jatuh. Jari Levi; kini satu, dan bukan banyak, menyusur garis pantat Seijuurou sebelum menyusup ke dalam lubang kecil yang tersembunyi.

Awalnya hanya satu jari. Melewati lubang cincin di pantat Seijuurou, menekan dinding-dinding pusat di mana gairah sang omega mungkin bersarang, lalu berputar pelan. Seijuurou menahan napas ketika jari itu keluar, lalu masuk lagi. Rasanya celah pada cincin itu semakin besar.

Kemudian dua jari masuk sekaligus. Awalnya hanya perlahan, tapi Seijuurou sudah kepalang melenguh. Entah karena kesakitan atau justru merasa nikmat.

"Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam, Sei," bisik Levi lembut. Sayang, jejari itu tidak bisa menenangkan Seijuurou sebagaimana suara Levi dapat melambatkan denyut jantungnya.

Sesekali ia merasakan bibir Levi di punggungnya, mengecup dan menghisap permukaannya dengan perlahan. Pergerakannya seirama dengan jari yang menari-nari di dalam sana. Sulit rasanya berfokus pada satu titik, ketika seluruh tubuhnya telah dirangsang oleh kenikmatan yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi rasanya. Di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang mulai memudar, dirasakannya ujung kuku Levi menekan tonjolan prostat di dalam sana. Listrik imajiner mengaliri tengkuk dan leher Seijuurou dengan cara yang membuat kepalanya tersentak ke belakang.

"Benar. Gerakan seperti itu." Bisikan Levi terdengar apresiatif. "Kurasa kau sudah siap untuk permainan selanjutnya."

_Permainan ... apa_?

Jari Levi kini menghilang. Alih-alih ujung kuku, Seijuurou merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras memasuki lubang pantat. Seperti besi, tapi juga seperti penis. Seijuurou memilih untuk tidak melihat benda itu.

Sebab jika Levi menginginkan permainan, maka Seijuurou akan menjadi omega yang patuh dan ikut bermain bersamanya.

"ARGH!"

Dalam hitungan detik, dingin itu tergantikan oleh rasa sakit serupa setruman—yang kali ini terbukti nyata, bukan halusinasi—pada lubang pantatnya. Seijuurou menjerit, menjerit, dan terus menjerit—sampai air liur menetes keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Permukaan seprai semakin berkerut-kerut, kendur oleh tangannya yang berusaha mencengkeram fabriknya sebagai bala bantuan. Sensasi setruman itu, kendati demikian, terasa ... nyaman ketika Levi membisikkan kata-kata—entah apa—kepadanya.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu; Levi menyukai jeritannya. Sebab setruman itu kembali menekan titik-titik sensitifnya. Di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya, ia merasakan tubuh Levi mencondong ke arahnya sampai dada bidangnya menempel pada punggung Seijuurou, mengecupinya dengan begitu lembut sebelum kemudian gigi-giginya beraksi seperti siap mengoyak lekuk leher sang omega.

"—kau yang seperti ini memikatku, Seijuurou. Kalau kau memang bisa membalasku, lakukan sekarang."

Seandainya bisa semudah itu. Benda asing itu tidak lagi berada di dalam sela-sela lubang pantatnya. Dada Levi perlahan-lahan tidak lagi menempel pada punggungnya, dan butuh lebih dari kekuatan manusia normal untuk kembali membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap sang alfa.

Si predator jelas tengah memberinya kesempatan. Ia sengaja menantang Seijuurou.

Suara kekasihnya seperti mengeluarkan gema yang begitu jahat. "Kenapa, Sei? Terlalu takut untuk membalasku?"

_Tentu saja tidak._

Napas Seijuurou hanya serupa entakan putus-putus. Susah payah ia membelalak, memutar kepala ke arah alfa-nya, dan Levi balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi paling tak terbaca yang pernah ia lihat.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti?" Suara Levi mendingin. "Mendesahlah terus, _Seijuurou_. Panggil namaku."

Dan tatapan itu mengurung Seijuurou dalam dunia yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"_Serang aku kalau kau ingin mempertahankan statusmu sebagai omega terkuat._"

Bagaimana Levi melafalkan namanya seperti melemparkan ujung cambuk ke punggung Seijuurou. Ia merintih lagi ketika Levi menekan pentilnya, membasahinya dengan lidahnya, dan menggigit ujung itu hingga memerah.

Mungkin bekas itu tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari. Levi seolah sengaja meninggalkan trofi di dalam tubuhnya—selain juga gigitan liar di leher Seijuurou.

Dan gigitan itu tidak berhenti sampai sana. Levi menekan dada Seijuurou dengan ujung hidungnya, menciumi kulitnya beberapa kali, kemudian menyerangnya lagi seperti predator kelaparan.

Dunia Seijuurou memburam, menggelap, lalu terang sepenuh-nya. Ia merintih. Melengkung. Mendesah ketika ujung lidah Levi menjelajahi dadanya.

"Levi ..."

"Bagus." Kini lidah itu menangkap lekuk lehernya. "Lakukan seperti itu terus. Sentuh aku, Seijuurou."

Jemari gemetar berusaha menyentuh apapun yang menempel di kulit Levi; keringatnya, ototnya, wajahnya—"L-Levi ..." dan suara desahannya tidak lebih keras daripada kecap liur sang alfa.

Ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou—atau Seijuurou Ackerman—yang selalu menang. Ia tidak pernah kalah. Ia tidak _boleh _kalah.

Bahkan dalam permainan dominan-submisif ini, ia harus bisa membalas Levi—setidaknya sekali. Cukup sekali saja ia bisa—

"Ah—"

Jantung Seijuurou serasa berhenti berdetak. Mulutnya terkunci. Telinganya menangkap desah pelan dan berat dari mulut Levi, dan suara itu justru mendorong sesuatu di dalam diri Seijuurou untuk meledak di dadanya.

"Benar, seperti itu," kata Levi serak (dan pernahkah ada orang yang suara seraknya begitu menggairahkan?). "Kau menyentuhku dengan ... sempurna, Seijuurou."

Sadar bahwa jarinya telah meremas titik yang tepat, Seijuurou melanjutkan penjelajahannya. Memilin. Membelai. Mendesah ketika Levi membalasnya. Kedua-duanya adalah dominan. Kedua-duanya menolak untuk kalah. Pertarungan ini adalah milik mereka berdua, yang diwarnai oleh desah dan cecair.

Penis Levi di genggamannya terasa membesar. Cecairnya leleh dan melapisi jemari Seijuurou. Tampaknya keduanya sudah bisa meledak dalam kepuasan orgasmik.

"Kerjamu sangat tidak buruk, Seijuurou," desis Levi. "Tapi sekarang aku ingin kau berbalik lagi—hanya kalau tubuhmu cukup kuat untuk mematuhiku sekarang."

"...lagi?"

"Ya. Lagi." Dan lidah Levi kembali menjelajah rongga mulut-nya, seperti ingin menanamkan kata-katanya ke dalam lidah Seijuurou. "Atau perintah itu terlalu sulit untukmu? Apa aku perlu membantumu berbalik dan menempelkan wajahmu lagi ke sana?"

Seijuurou meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Kepalanya menggesek kasur ketika menggeleng. "...tidak."

"Bagus. Jadi lakukan sekarang. Aku menunggu."

Sekilas, dalam benak Seijuurou, ia membayangkan omega-omega lain yang tengah dipuaskan—atau disiksa oleh alfa mereka. Apa adegan penyatuan mereka seganas pertarungannya dengan Levi di atas ranjang? Ataukah Levi dan Seijuurou menyatu dengan cara paling liar yang bisa dibayangkan oleh semua orang?

Jika jawabannya adalah yang kedua, maka Seijuurou berani bertaruh bahwa tidak semua omega bisa bertahan hidup dengan perlakuan yang sebegini ... barbarik, kalau ia boleh menggunakan kata itu.

"Sekarang, rentangkan tanganmu, Sei."

Seijuurou, masih terputus-putus napasnya, tercekat. "Ren—rentangkan ...?"—_apa lagi yang Levi inginkan dariku?_

"Rentangkan ke samping," tegas Levi, seolah-olah Seijuurou tidak lebih cerdas dari anak pra-sekolah. "Seperti burung phoenix yang akan terbang. Kau bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Seijuurou pernah mendengar kisah tentang burung phoenix pada tahun pertamanya di institusi; sebuah analogi sempurna yang menggambarkan kehidupan para omega—lebih-lebih lagi dirinya. Dan Seijuurou, dengan tubuh gemetar dan hati yang penuh ambisi, berusaha patuh. Kedua tangannya melebar, seolah ingin memeluk seisi ranjang.

Kemudian Seijuurou merasakan tulang ekornya dibelai. Jemari Levi mengelus punggungnya, turun dan turun terus, lalu naik lagi dengan kecepatan yang membuatnya bergidik, dan hal sesederhana itu entah bagaimana mengakselerasikan degup jantung Seijuurou.

Rasanya nyaman. Seijuurou berharap adegan itu bisa berlanjut terus dan terus sampai ia tertidur—

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Suara Levi terdengar bersamaan dengan berhentinya gerakan tangan itu. Seijuurou tergugu. Sensasi yang siap meledak di dalam dadanya perlahan-lahan turun kembali ke dalam perut. Kata demi kata bermunculan dengan susah payah dari mulutnya. "Aku ... bukannya aku tidak suka."—_aku hanya bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa._

"Tapi kau tidak bersuara."

"Apakah rasa nyaman harus ditunjukkan dengan bersuara terus-terusan?" Terus terang saja, Seijuurou sudah lelah merintih. Tidak bisakah momen penyatuannya berlangsung dengan lebih subtil dan tenang, seperti meninabobokan seorang anak kecil? "Aku sangat-sangat menikmati belaianmu, Levi."

Oke. Kalimat yang barusan terdengar salah. Ia meneguk ludah, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang lebih cerdas, tapi Levi sudah keburu memotongnya.

"Tapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin melakukan hal-hal yang lain," kata alfa-nya tanpa emosi. "Sesuatu yang, setidaknya, bisa sedikit membuatmu lebih bergairah."

Seijuurou sama sekali tidak berani menebak-nebak. Ia tidak bereaksi ketika kehangatan tangan Levi meninggalkan tubuhnya dan beradu dengan suara lemari yang ditarik dan ditutup dengan cepat.

_Benda macam apa lagi yang akan ia gunakan pada momen peraduan mereka malam itu?_

Rasa pedas yang kemudian menjelma sensasi sakit yang amat sangat sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia ingin menjerit, tapi rasa sakit itu terlalu hebat—begitu hebat, sampai-sampai untuk bersuara saja ia tidak bisa. Ujung cambuk yang terlempar ke arahnya begitu cepat, begitu jahat, sampai-sampai Seijuurou tidak diizinkan untuk meloloskan diri barang sedikit pun.

_Jadi ini maksudmu menyuruhku membentangkan tangan? _Desis kesalnya hanya mampu menyelimuti kepala dan rongga mulut dan menjaganya tetap bisu. _Kau ingin membuatku terlihat selemah mungkin dan membiarkan kekuasaanmu sebagai alfa merajalela. Begitu?_

Cambukan kedua datang, membalas percikan amarah Seijuurou dengan suara lecut yang membuat para pelayan di sepanjang lorong memilih untuk pura-pura tuli tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Seijuurou. Menyergap masuk ke dalam kamar tuan besar mereka adalah dosa tak termaafkan. Mengganggu adegan penyatuan sama saja menjadi penjahat yang dosanya tidak akan diampuni; sebab menghadirkan eksistensi orang lain sama dengan mengacaukan hidup pasangan yang hidupnya tengah disatukan.

Sesaat, akal sehat Seijuurou—yang masih bisa bekerja dengan benar—bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan hidup di bawah kaki-kaki Levi dan menjadi pengikutnya yang patuh selama bertahun-tahun? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bungkam ketika suara-suara itu, semestinya, mengusik ketenangan mereka?

Decak lidah Levi mengembalikan Seijuurou pada posisinya saat itu. Di atas ranjang dan tak berdaya.

"Coba lihat garis-garis ini," katanya serak. Napas Seijuurou jadi memburu dibuatnya. "Merah dan tajam. Ini pemandangan paling tidak buruk yang pernah kulihat, kautahu?"

Seijuurou hanya mampu merintih sekali sebagai jawaban. Rasa sakitnya masih membekas—dan mungkin tidak akan bisa hilang sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Melihat kau yang seperti ini saja sudah membuatku puas," si alfa kembali bersuara. "Sungguh, kalau melihatmu, aku jadi yakin kalau pilihanku saat itu tidak salah."

_Yah, barangkali akulah yang salah menerima alfa sadis seperti dirimu, _ingin Seijuurou tertawa sinis dan mengikat Levi dengan kata-kata cerdasnya, bukan tersiksa seperti budak di atas ranjang sutera ini.

Ia meneguk ludah, merasakan asin di lidahnya. "L-Levi—"

"Hmmm?"

Matanya memanas. Air mata sudah mulai melelehi pipinya, dan Seijuurou tahu ini bukan rasa sedih. "Levi—ah."

"Mau bicara apa kau," gumam alfa-nya. Helai-helai rambut merah pasangannya ditarik, dicengkeram dengan kelimat jari sampai menghunjam kulit kepala Seijuurou, dan suara itu menyisip masuk dari ubun-ubunnya. "Kalau kau ingin bermain yang lain, katakan sekarang. Aku punya banyak koleksi di dalam lemariku—sepertinya cocok digunakan olehmu."

Membayangkan Levi berkeliaran ke toko demi toko untuk mencari alat pemuas birahinya terdengar konyol. Seandainya Seijuurou punya kekuatan lebih untuk tertawa, sebab menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya saja rasanya sudah begitu sulit. Apalagi untuk merangkai kalimat—ugh, seandainya sang dominan bukan Levi, mungkin Seijuurou dengan senang hati mengakhiri peraduan mereka dengan menarik kepalanya hingga lepas dan meninggalkan tubuh si alfa yang berani cari mati itu ke atas tempat tidur berwarna darah.

Tapi saat ini, dengan pasangannya yang sekarang, Seijuurou merasa ... entahlah, ia ingin lagi. Ia butuh ciuman Levi. Ia butuh tangan Levi menelusuri tubuh dan bagian sensitif di dalamnya lagi. Ia butuh merasa sakit lagi—hanya jika Levi yang memberinya rasa sakit itu.

Seperti obat yang mencandu, Seijuurou gemetaran. Melawan keringat yang melapisi tubuhnya. Menendang-nendang permukaan kasur yang mulai terlipat tidak rapi—kondisi yang seharusnya adalah nemesis Levi.

Dan seperti Seijuurou yang tidak keberatan didominasi oleh Levi, Levi juga tidak mempermasalahkan tempat tidurnya yang jauh dari kata 'rapi' dan 'bersih'.

"Punggungmu terlihat lezat di mataku, Nak," gumaman Levi terdengar begitu lapar. "Kalau bisa, aku ingin melahap semuanya dan membiarkanmu terkurung di sana—jadi aku tidak usah repot-repot mengawasimu sekalipun kita berjauh-jauhan."

Seijuurou hanya bisa mengeluarkan rintihan, yang vibrasinya naik-turun; antara sakit sekali atau nikmat sekali. Ia berusaha berdiri, menyerang alfa-nya balik dengan kekuatan yang harusnya ia miliki—tapi ia terlalu lemah untuk itu sekarang.

Titik-titik hitam mulai mewarnai pandangan. Seijuurou merasa dadanya mendingin—atau membeku; ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi tahu mana yang benar—dan genggamannya pada seprai sutra itu makin lemah dari waktu ke waktu.

Tapi suara dingin Levi menjaganya tetap sadar. Belaian itu, yang seperti es berduri, menelusuri punggung Seijuurou seperti papan luncur di atas gundukan salju. Seijuurou merasa dingin dan panas di waktu yang bersamaan—

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur semudah itu, Seijuurou Ackerman," bisiknya tajam. Kata-kata yang aneh, sebenarnya, sebab Levi selalu membiarkan Seijuurou tidur kapan saja, mencari titik ternyaman di kasur kapanpun ia mau, dan ia selalu—_selalu_—tidur dengan nyenyak sampai matahari kembali menampakkan diri.

Tapi kali ini, Seijuurou memilih untuk membelalakkan mata. Melawan bintik-bintik hitam yang menyergap pemandangannya. Mendesah, memanggil nama Levi, dan berjuang untuk tidak kalah—sebab ia diciptakan untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Dan omega terbaik tidak akan pernah tidur sebelum alfa-nya terpuaskan, bukankah begitu?


	4. Chapter 3-2

Levi dan Seijuurou sepakat untuk mengunjungi tempat lain sebagai hadiah paska penyatuan mereka—yang sering orang-orang sebut sebagai momen "bulan madu". Seperti tanda lain bahwa mereka telah sah menyatu, bahwa dunia boleh saja dimiliki oleh mereka setelah keduanya saling memiliki. Karena itulah, biasanya para pasangan baru memilih tempat bernuansa mewah dan sunyi—seperti vila di negara tropis, atau sekalian mengarungi separuh bumi untuk menyambangi antartika; sekalian membangun igloo di sana.

"Walaupun aku tidak begitu paham," gumam Levi dengan nada setengah menggerutu. "Tidur-tiduran padahal jauh lebih enak daripada pergi ke tempat-tempat yang resikonya entah apa."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Levi selalu begitu; sangat waspada dan antisipatif, sampai-sampai hal terkecil pun bisa menjadi sumber masalahnya. Tapi sisi itu jugalah yang membuat Seijuurou memilih untuk bertahan dengan lelaki itu. Sebab Seijuurou tahu, ia tidak akan celaka jika Levi ada di dekatnya.

—dan, oh, kesampingkan insiden cambuk-cambukan itu. Levi jelas-jelas tahu bahwa beberapa letusan cambuk tidak cukup untuk membunuh Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou, tentu saja, memilih untuk mempercayai alfa-nya.

"Aku ingin melihat tempat lain, Levi, bukan punggungmu saja," katanya setengah bercanda.

Levi mendengus. Seijuurou menangkap warna merah mewarnai kupingnya. "Lucu sekali."

Tapi Levi mematuhinya. Butuh waktu satu hari untuk mencapai destinasi mereka; sebuah villa dengan pemandangan air terjun es yang berhadapan dengan jendela lebarnya dan kebun anggur di kiri-kanannya. Udara dinginnya membelai Seijuurou dengan lembut ketika mereka tiba, seolah menyapa dan memberinya ucapan selamat di saat bersamaan.

"Ini indah sekali," desahnya kagum. Matanya menyusuri lanskap di depannya tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terpananya. Mungkin bertahun-tahun hidupnya bisa dihabiskan dengan tinggal di sini—ide yang, kalau boleh mengambil frasa Levi, sama sekali 'tidak buruk'. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya referensi tempat seperti ini."

"Sudah lama juga aku tidak datang ke sini," kata Levi. "Aku baru ingat ketika salah seorang temanku mereferensikan air terjun es sebagai destinasi bulan madu, jadi kupikir kenapa tidak sekalian membawamu ke villa-ku?"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Paham betul kalau penuturan Levi tidak lebih dari informasi belaka—dan bukan diintensikan untuk menyombongkan diri. "Jadi aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

Levi menoleh cepat ke arah sang omega. Alisnya menyatu dalam kerutan tidak senang. "Kalau kepadaku tidak?"

Seijuurou hanya tertawa. "Kalau yang itu, sih, tidak usah kuucapkan juga kau akan tahu sendiri," katanya ringan. "Astaga, Levi, aku tidak tahu kalau kau semudah ini untuk cemburu."

"Dan aku punya alasan yang baik untuk itu."

Seijuurou tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Levi dengan lembut dan memerasnya. Mereka menyusuri jalanan berumput yang mulai diselimuti oleh salju dan melewati pohon-pohon yang daunnya sudah mulai rontok dan menyisakan beberapa helai yang masih menguning.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin, ya," kata Levi. "Sepertinya baru kemarin musim panas berakhir."

Seijuurou mendengus pelan. "Hanya karena kau terlalu sering mendekam di dalam kantor sampai-sampai lupa waktu."

"Aku tidak lupa waktu," kata Levi. "Aku hanya terlalu menyukai pekerjaanku."

"Begitukah?"

"...tidak juga. Kadang-kadang aku juga memikirkanmu." Levi memasukkan tangan Seijuurou ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Bocah omega sombong yang kerjanya hanya mengelilingi mansionku. Kukira dia akan mati bosan setiap kali kutinggal pergi."

Seijuurou menggeleng. "Imajinasimu kelewat liar, Levi."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku, kan?"

_Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu_, batin Seijuurou setuju. Tapi dibiarkannya kata-kata itu meresap dalam genggamannya, melebur bersama rasa hangat yang membantunya tetap bertahan di tengah-tengah udara dingin.

Dibiarkannya Levi meremas jemarinya, mengalirkan rasa hangat di punggung dan dadanya—dan sedikit mendarat di kedua pipinya yang pucat kedinginan—lalu bersama-sama mereka menyusuri hamparan rumput yang hampir mati dimakan waktu.

.

.

Air terjun es itu seolah menyapu sebagian cakrawala di baliknya dengan warna putih. Langit sore itu meleburkan warna ungu dan jingga, dan Seijuurou belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah itu. Seolah-olah dunia membeku bersama air terjun itu, memaksa sesiapapun yang dapat menjangkau pemandangannya untuk melihatnya seorang. Sedikit mirip Levi, kalau ia boleh bilang.

—oh, ya, Levi adalah pemandangan indah lainnya yang begitu ia puja, dan jelas lebih dari kekagumannya pada air terjun es itu, tapi sekarang mari kesampingkan Levi sejenak dan fokus pada pemandangan sesungguhnya, yang mati tapi terus bergerak, yang abadi di tempatnya selalu berada.

Kedua pasangan itu duduk di balkon penginapan, merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajah dan dada mereka. Levi merapatkan pelukannya pada Seijuurou ketika omega-nya menghela napas panjang-panjang dan mengepulkan uap dingin dari mulutnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

Seijuurou memalingkan wajah dan menggeleng lembut. "Tidak." Tapi tangannya menahan jemari Levi untuk tidak melepaskan pundaknya begitu saja. "Aku hanya kagum."

"Kagum pada apa?"

Tatapan Seijuurou bergerak ke arah Levi sekilas, sebelum kemudian kembali lagi pada pemandangan air terjun es itu. "Karena selama ini aku sampai tidak tahu kalau es bisa terlihat begitu indah," katanya.

"Indah itu kan hanya karena permainan cahayanya tepat, kan?" Levi menyahut datar. "Kau tidak akan berpikir begitu seandainya kita bermain salju di pekarangan dekat rumah—"

"Berhentilah mengacaukan suasana dan diamlah," potong Seijuurou. Kenapa, sih, alfa-nya yang satu ini tidak pernah bisa mengagumi pemandangan dan segala estetikanya dengan artistik? "Kalau kerjamu cuma merusak waktu santaiku, lebih baik kau tidur duluan saja."

Levi tidak menjawab. Tapi senyumnya seperti menusuk-nusuk telinga Seijuurou, dan sang omega itu sengaja mengusapkan kepalanya pada dada Levi untuk menghentikan lelaki itu meledeknya.

Yah, Seijuurou memang tidak pernah bisa berlama-lama marah pada Levi. Mungkin itu kelebihan dari pasangannya itu—atau justru kelemahannya, Seijuurou tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau es seperti ini saja bisa membuatmu terpesona," celetuk Levi di tengah-tengah kesunyian mereka.

Seijuurou tersenyum tanpa memandangi alfa-nya. "Karena es itu terlihat begitu indah—juga kuat," katanya tenang.

"Hmm." Levi sengaja mempersempit spasi di antara mereka. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Soalnya, Levi, es itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Dia akan berubah menjadi wujud lain kalau permukaannya terpapar matahari." Ia mengerjap kembali. "Tapi air terjun es itu tidak akan lenyap kalaupun musim panas datang, kan? Dia lebih kuat dan lebih superior dari semua es yang pernah kulihat. Karena itulah aku menganggapnya istimewa."

_Tidakkah yang seperti itu mirip sekali denganku, Levi?_

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka kalau kau bicara soal hal-hal seperti itu," kata Levi rendah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mempererat rengkuhannya pada pundak Seijuurou. "Tapi kau benar. Air terjun es yang abadi itu seperti manusia yang tidak akan pernah mati. Kelihatannya terlalu indah sampai-sampai terkesan tidak nyata."

"Dia seperti memberi kita harapan, bukan begitu?" kata Seijuurou lembut. Matanya, entah kenapa, terasa begitu berat. "Mungkin kita tidak akan bertahan selama dia, tapi seperti air yang bisa kembali menjadi es, kita bisa kembali menjadi diri kita sendiri."

Levi tidak menjawab. Jemarinya yang membelai pipi Seijuurou terasa begitu dingin, tapi juga menyisipkan rasa hangat yang menggelungi dadanya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu," bisik sang alfa, "Mungkin aku perlu menggerakkan es itu untuk muncul dan melindungimu kapan saja. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Ide konyol," Seijuurou terkekeh. Matanya berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, tapi udara dingin terus-terusan memaksanya untuk tenggelam dalam alam mimpi. "Tapi kalau itu salah satu cara konyolmu untuk melindungiku, aku tidak masalah."

Levi mendengus. "Yang konyol itu kau, Seijuurou."

Tapi ia tetap membelai omega-nya, terus dan terus sampai-sampai tindakan itu terasa terlalu wajar untuk dihentikan, mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Seijuurou seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama satu tahun terakhir, lalu bersama-sama mengawasi air terjun es itu sampai Seijuurou benar-benar terlelap.

Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Seijuurou tetap tersenyum, membawa kenangan-kenangan manis itu bergelung bersamanya di alam mimpi.

.

.

Seijuurou terbangun pada malam hari, ketika jingga dan ungu di langit sudah tidak ada lagi. Hanya gelap yang menyapa pengelihatannya—juga sosok Levi, yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan jendela kamar mereka, yang siluetnya samar-samar tertangkap oleh cahaya redup rembulan.

Ia berdeham. "Levi?"

Suaranya begitu rendah dan pelan, tapi Levi menoleh. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Seijuurou menggeleng. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi Levi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Levi. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk." Levi beringsut mendekat dan merapikan helai-helai rambut Seijuurou yang mencuat di depan kupingnya.

"Sei?"

Seijuurou menoleh. "Ya?"

Rasanya lama sekali sebelum Levi membalasnya, "Apa ... kau masih ada di sini?"—dan suara itu, entah bagaimana, terdengar begitu jauh. Seolah-olah ialah yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu; bukan Levi.

Seijuurou mengerjap. Barangkali Levi mengira ia telah tertidur, atau menganggap lamunan Seijuurou tengah berkelana sampai ke dunia entah mana. "Tentu saja aku masih ada di sini, Levi," kalimat itu diemfasisnya dengan merangkul lengan Levi dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku tahu," Levi balas membelai punggung omega-nya. "Aku hanya merasa perlu meyakinkan diriku sendiri kadang-kadang."

Tapi tatapan Levi, terus terang saja, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Jelas maksud pertanyaannya lebih dari sekadar memastikan apakah omega-nya sudah terlelap atau belum. Ekspresinya tenang, tapi juga sunyi, sampai-sampai Akashi tidak berani untuk bersuara—lebih-lebih lagi bergerak—untuk mengusik kesunyian itu.

Tapi Levi terus memandangnya, dan Seijuurou menolak untuk membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam keheningan itu sepanjang malam. "Sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan," kekehnya. "Tidurlah."

Sesaat Levi tidak menjawab. Elusan Levi pada punggung Seijuurou tidak juga berhenti, seolah sang alfa membutuhkan energi berlebih sebelum akhirnya menjawab pelan, "Benar juga. Sepertinya aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini." Bahkan Seijuurou tahu kalau senyuman yang terbentuk itu terlihat dipaksakan. "Ayo kita tidur."

Seijuurou membiarkan Levi membimbingnya kembali ke tempat tidur, menyelimutinya, dan berbaring memunggungi Seijuurou bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan selamat tidur—juga tanpa mengecup keningnya.

Dan kenyataan bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghilang dalam ritual menjelang tidurnya menumbuhkan rasa sepi yang aneh di perut Seijuurou.


	5. Chapter 4

Kesadaran Seijuurou belum benar-benar penuh ketika Levi menyentuh lengannya pagi itu. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dan berbalik menghadap alfa-nya—dan selalu ia bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu terlihat begitu sempurna bahkan dalam wajah mengantuknya—sementara suaranya masih begitu serak saat bertanya, "Ada apa, Levi ...?"

Langit masih gelap—atau begitulah dugaan Seijuurou, sebab belum ada cahaya yang tertangkap oleh gorden raksasa kamar mereka yang menghadap langsung ke arah kebun—dan udara subuh menusuk-nusuk dada, membuat Seijuurou ingin membungkus tubuhnya dengan satu lapis selimut lagi.

Tapi kalau Levi sudah membangunkannya, maka laki-laki itu membutuhkan sesuatu, kan?

Wajah Levi terlihat redup tanpa sorotan lampu kamar, sementara suaranya datar dan mulus tanpa basa-basi, seperti biasa. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," katanya. "Karena perjalanannya cukup jauh, kurasa lebih baik kita bersiap-siap dan berangkat lebih awal."

Seijuurou mengerjap. "Pergi?" ulangnya dengan nada separuh mengantuk. Samar-samar ia mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ia kira Levi sudah benar-benar melupakannya—atau ia sengaja lupa, sebab pekerjaannya selalu menjadi prioritas utama. "Tapi kukira kau harus bekerja seperti biasa—"

Levi tersenyum tipis. Saking tipisnya, Seijuurou sampai mengira kalau lengkung itu hanya bagian dari mimpinya yang belum luruh. "Libur sekali-sekali tidak masalah, kan, Nak?"

Sang omega menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak masalah. Seijuurou memang tidak pernah kekurangan apapun, tapi ia membutuhkan kehadiran alfa-nya lebih sering. Tidak hanya menciumi surat-suratnya setiap malam dan bermimpi dipeluk Levi. Tidak terus-terusan makan dan mandi sendirian tanpa sosok yang seharusnya bisa menemaninya. Seijuurou membutuhkan Levi, sebab Levi adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Dan Levi—alfa-nya yang dingin dan jarang berekspresi itu—menjaganya tetap _hidup_.

Keinginannya untuk tersenyum dan mendekap Levi mengalahkan rasa kantuknya. "Baiklah," katanya. "Aku akan segera bersiap-siap. Apa ada yang perlu kubawa untuk perjalanan kita? Makan siang atau kudapan, barangkali? Apa aku perlu membawakan berkas-berkas pekerjaanmu untuk "

Levi menggeleng. Ia tidak balik mendekap Seijuurou, tapi tatapannya seperti memaksa Seijuurou untuk tidak melihat ke arah yang lain kecuali kepada dirinya seorang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau, Seijuurou Ackerman. Bukan yang lain."

Hari masih pagi, dan matahari belum benar-benar menampakkan dirinya, tapi semburat merah telah mewarnai pipi Seijuurou seperti ingin menandingi pigmen pada helai-helai rambutnya.

.

.

Seijuurou tidak dapat mengingat detailnya dengan baik, tapi ia tahu kalau mereka pernah mendatangi villa Levi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia mengenali kebun anggur yang menghiasi kiri-kanan villa itu. Ia mengenali kehangatan yang muncul dari perapian, dan Levi yang selalu bertanya kalau-kalau Seijuurou membutuhkan kayu bakar tambahan. Seijuurou mengenali aroma kebun itu, yang manis dan segar dan begitu hidup—ia mengenali semuanya.

Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa mengenali apa-apa kalau tidak distimulus oleh pemandangan nyata seperti ini. Barangkali karena sudah lebih dari dua dekade ia tidak menyambangi tempat itu lagi. Atau ingatannya semakin payah dari waktu ke waktu—entahlah.

Perjalanan setengah hari itu sungguh menguras tenaga—seharusnya begitu, kalau saja Seijuurou harus pergi sendirian. Dengan Levi, dunianya tidak akan pernah terasa membosankan, bahkan ketika hal paling aktif yang bisa ia lakukan adalah duduk tanpa suara dan menatap omega-nya terus-terusan. Sekalipun demikian, selalu ada kelegaan yang berbeda ketika kamu sudah tiba ke tempat tujuan setelah perjalanan panjang, seolah-olah diingatkan kalau selama ini usahamu sama sekali tidak sia-sia.

Ia mendahului Levi menuju teras yang lantainya terbuat dari papan kayu kasar dan dihiasi oleh tanaman gantung di langit-langitnya, menarik napas panjang-panjang dan memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara segar pegunungan, "Sudah lama kita tidak ke sini," katanya riang. Dibantunya Levi mengangkut barang bawaan mereka menuju tempat penginapan itu, membiarkan punggung melengkung turun mengikuti beban di tangannya. "Aku sudah kangen dengan suasana villa ini. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Levi?"

Dirasakannya tangan Levi meremas pundaknya dengan lembut. "Aku juga."

Selalu begitu, eh? Levi dan kata-kata sederhananya, yang selalu menyembunyikan jutaan rasa dan makna di balik suara datarnya, tapi entah kenapa selalu berhasil menenangkan Seijuurou. Ia tertawa saja, kemudian lagi-lagi mendahului alfa-nya menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua.

Ah, satu hal lagi yang Seijuurou ingat. Ketika mereka terakhir kali mengunjungi villa itu, mereka disambut oleh musim gugur yang dinginnya menggigiti tulang. Sekarang, rasanya menyalakan perapian sama sekali tidak berguna ketika panasnya matahari dan angin musim panas sudah cukup hangat untuk menyelimuti keduanya siang dan malam.

Koper yang penuh dengan pakaian diletakkannya di dekat tempat tidur. Seperti ibu rumah tangga yang sudah terlatih, Seijuurou sudah menyiapkan semua pakaian mereka selama beberapa hari ke depan sesuai kebutuhan dan jenisnya; kaus, kemeja, celana—pendek atau panjang—sampai pakaian dalam dengan motif putih polos yang serupa.

Merasa kalau pakaian-pakaian itu tidak perlu dikeluarkan dari tempatnya, Seijuurou meraih tas mungilnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sebongkah roti cokelat—bukan favoritnya, tapi apapun akan terasa lezat setelah perjalanan jauh begini—yang dibungkus dengan kertas putih.

"Aku kira kau tidak membawa makanan apa-apa," suara Levi nyaris bernada memprotes. "Kenapa malah bawa roti seperti itu? Remah-remahnya kan bisa mengundang semut—"

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah Levi dan menyeringai. "Jaga-jaga kalau aku lapar saat tengah malam."

Bibir Levi yang begitu datar dikecupnya, jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba sang alfa kesal tanpa sebab—hal yang selalu dilakukannya selama dua puluh tahun terakhir. "Ayo kita makan," katanya. "Roti cokelat saja tidak cukup untuk mengganjal perutku."

"Mungkin kau perlu diganjal dengan yang lain," tukas Levi—masih tanpa emosi. "Aku akan minta juru masak untuk membuatkan makan siang."

Seijuurou sengaja melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Jelas-jelas kecewa. "Padahal tadinya aku ingin memasak untukmu."

"Kita baru saja tiba. Tubuhmu pasti juga sudah lelah." Kali ini Levi ganti mengecup dahi omega-nya. "Santai-santai dulu saja, biar aku bicara pada juru masak."

Seijuurou hanya memandangi Levi berjalan meninggalkan kamar, sementara kepalanya tidak berhenti memunculkan pertanyaan.

Apa ini hanya ilusinya, atau Levi berbicara dengannya seolah-olah Seijuurou adalah orang asing?

.

.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kaukunjungi siang ini?"

Seijuurou mengangkat wajah dari mangkuk supnya dan menemukan Levi tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus. Jawabannya meluncur dengan begitu jujur. "Terus terang saja, aku tidak tahu." Ia balik menatap ke arah Levi dengan bola matanya yang sengaja dilebarkan. "Kau tahu tempat yang menarik, Levi?"

"Katamu kau mengingat tempat ini."

"Memang, tapi tidak semuanya." Seijuurou sengaja tertawa untuk memecah kekakuan alfa-nya. "Memang apa yang kauharapkan dari laki-laki paruh baya sepertiku? Sudah lama aku tidak meninggalkan mansion kita, kan?"

Levi hanya mendengus. "Jadi kau lebih suka menghangatkan diri di dalam villa selama beberapa hari ke depan atau bagaimana?"

Seijuurou memiringkan kepala, tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, kan?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Sei, astaga." Tangan Levi mengacak Seijuurou dengan cara yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Jawab dulu saja bisa, kan?"

Masih dengan senyumnya, Seijuurou menjawab tenang, "Bagaimana kalau kau yang menentukan? Kejutkan aku dengan gagasanmu."

"Kurasa berkuda bersama ide yang tidak buruk," kata Levi.

Seijuurou tertegun. Memandangi pakaiannya dari atas ke bawah. "Tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian berkuda—"

"Kau pakai baju berkuda atau tidak sama sekali juga tidak ada pengaruhnya," tukas Levi pelan. "Lagipula, aku sedang tidak ingin menunggu lama-lama."

Kalau Levi sudah bicara seperti itu, Seijuurou tidak mungkin menentangnya—kecuali ia ingin memulai pertengkaran, tentu saja.

"Baiklah," dan senyumnya muncul otomatis, seperti biasa. "Aku akan segera menyusul."

Levi tidak menjawab, tapi dibiarkannya Seijuurou meninggalkannya untuk membasuh wajah dan menyiapkan diri.

Sebab Seijuurou tidak mungkin bepergian dengan kekasihnya tanpa berpenampilan sempurna, kan?

.

.

Seandainya Seijuurou lahir dan tumbuh di dalam villa Levi, mungkin ia akan percaya saja kalau seluruh dunia adalah miliknya; sebab sekalipun bangunannya tidak sebesar mansion utama Levi, kebun anggur dan kandang ternak di sepanjang hamparan rumput yang luas itu seolah-olah menguasai seluruh kota.

Levi membimbingnya ke arah kandang kuda. Dindingnya yang berwarna merah sudah mengelupas di sana-sini, dan baunya kental oleh jerami dan tanah basah. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya tersenyum ke arah Levi, menyapa kekasih Seijuurou itu seperti kawan lama, dan menatap ke arah Seijuurou dengan senyum yang, entah kenapa, sedikit berbeda.

Barangkali sebab Levi adalah majikannya dan Seijuurou hanya omega beruntung yang berhasil memikatnya. Mungkin saja begitu.

"Tuan Seijuurou sehat-sehat saja, kan?" Suara seraknya menyapa.

Maka Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tersenyum seramah yang ia bisa. "Aku selalu sehat, kok, Paman. Paman juga sehat-sehat saja, kan?"

"Tuan tahu sendiri, kan, sehatnya orang seumuran saya itu seperti apa."

Suara ringkik kuda mencegah Seijuurou untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia menoleh, menangkap sesosok kuda tampan berwarna putih mutlak dan bermata sayu tengah menjulurkan leher untuk melihat dua orang tamu asing. Ringkikannya semakin keras ketika Levi melangkah mendekat; tampaknya panik.

Seijuurou mengenali kuda putih itu sebagai Yukimaru, kuda kesayangannya yang sengaja dibawa ke kediaman Levi ketika ia sudah resmi meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya. Dulu, Seijuurou gemar sekali menunggangi Yukimaru dan menyusuri kebun, membunuh waktu bersama hewan itu sampai matahari terbenam dan membuat Seijuurou nyaris berpikir untuk menemani Yukimaru di dalam kandangnya alih-alih terbenam di alam mimpi bersama Levi.

—gagasan yang, kalau dipikir ulang, terdengar begitu tolol.

Levi memutar kepala, mencari sosok Seijuurou yang masih menolak maju. Kepalanya hanya mengedik singkat ke arah kuda itu. "Belai saja," katanya. "Tidak usah takut begitu—toh, aku akan ada di sini kalau kau memang diapa-apakan."

Maka Seijuurou, menjadi omega yang baik bagi alfa-nya, memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan ke arah Yukimaru—separuh berharap agar gigi-gigi besar kuda itu tidak menjepit jemarinya. Dan menyisakan hanya sebagian kecil dari tangannya, ugh.

Tapi mungkin keberuntungan memang gemar menjadi sahabatnya. Setelah adegan tatap-tatapan yang intens, Yukimaru hanya mendengus (dengusan yang sama persis dengan dengus Levi), mendekatkan moncongnya ke arah jemari Seijuurou, membiarkan lelaki itu membelainya.

Debaran jantung Seijuurou pun mereda setelahnya.

"Kukira dia akan langsung melarikan diri ketika melihatku," candanya. "Ternyata aku jago juga mengakrabkan diri dengan hewan."

"Memangnya kenapa dia harus melarikan diri darimu?" sahut Levi. "Dia kan kudamu."

Seijuurou terkekeh gugup. "Yah," otaknya berusaha memikirkan alasan paling cerdas yang bisa ia bentuk dalam hitungan detik. "Karena aku sudah lama tidak menemuinya—bukankah hewan bisa melupakan pemiliknya dalam waktu singkat?"

Rasanya lama sekali sebelum Levi menjawab, "Mungkin saja. Tapi Yukimaru pasti begitu menyayangimu, sampai-sampai dia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah melupakanmu lagi."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum, tapi perutnya serasa diaduk oleh sesuatu yang tidak jelas wujudnya.

Entah kenapa, nada suara itu terdengar penuh agoni.

.

.

"Tali sepatumu kurang kencang, Sei."

Levi berlutut di depannya, sementara jemarinya menangkap tali sepatu Seijuurou yang menjuntai berantakan. Seijuurou merasakan panas menjalari pipinya ketika mendapati kalau ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil alih-alih sebagai pasangan. Sejak tadi otaknya sudah berlarian ke mana-mana karena kelewat antusias, sehingga hal sesederhana mengikat tali sepatu saja dilakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ia menunduk ke arah alfa-nya dan tersenyum tipis. "Trims," gumamnya.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati," kata Levi tanpa memandang Seijuurou. Ia berdiri lagi dan memegangi tali kekang Yukimaru yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya. "Berkuda dengan sepatu longgar bisa sangat berbahaya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Seijuurou dengan senyum. "Aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Levi, tadinya, ingin mengendarai kudanya sendiri—yang berwarna hitam dengan belang putih di sepanjang moncongnya. Tapi Seijuurou menolak ide itu.

"Aku ingin naik Yukimaru denganmu," katanya tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan nada merajuk. "Sudah lama aku tidak naik kuda. Seandainya sesuatu terjadi padaku, setidaknya ada kau yang duduk di dekatku."—sekalipun rasanya Yukimaru tidak akan bersikap sebarbar itu. Hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi padanya adalah melupakan cara mengerem kuda dan berakhir di kota lain—itu pun terdengar mustahil ketika ada Levi yang selalu mengawasinya.

Entah kalimat mana yang berhasil membujuknya, Levi memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Baiklah," desahnya. "Kau benar. Kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Aku juga tidak," kekeh Seijuurou. Ia merengkuh bahu Levi, seolah menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai tameng di antara dirinya dengan Yukimaru. "Aku naik setelah kau saja."

"Kenapa?" Alis Levi meninggi sebelah. "Takut?"

Seijuurou menggeleng. Jelas hanya pura-pura terlihat tangguh. "Aku ... ingin memeluk pinggangmu."—_karena aku lebih mempercayaimu daripada Yukimaru. _Wajahnya memanas detik itu juga, dan untuk sekali itu Seijuurou bersyukur alam sedang berpihak di sisinya. "Ayolah, Levi, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kalau kau hanya ingin menertawaiku, mungkin lebih baik kita—"

Levi menggeleng, sekalipun senyumnya masih menggantung di wajah. "Aku hanya suka melihat wajahmu yang cemberut seperti itu," katanya lembut. "Sesekali berwajah seperti itu lebih baik daripada terus-terusan tersenyum, kautahu?"

Sang omega mengerjap. Heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tapi Levi sudah memanjat ke atas punggung Yukimaru, dengan satu tangan memegangi tali kekang dan tangan yang lain terulur ke arah Seijuurou. "Ayo naik."

Seijuurou menyambut tangan itu dan memanjat menaiki punggung Yukimaru. Ketika tangan mereka saling bertaut, Seijuurou tahu ia akan baik-baik saja. Ketika dadanya menempel erat pada punggung Levi yang hangat, ia tahu tubuhnya tidak akan oleng dan jatuh begitu saja.

Pemandangan di kiri-kanannya mulai bergerak. Awalnya perlahan, tapi lama-lama semakin cepat, membuat tubuh keduanya memantul-mantul dengan lembut. Dadanya berdesir cepat, seirama dengan derap tapal Yukimaru. Seijuurou merasakan angin mengembusi mukanya, dan ia mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Levi.

Rasanya nyaman.

Punggung Levi tidak goyah sedikitpun. Seijuurou memandangi lengan alfa-nya, mengagumi betapa indahnya otot-otot yang terbungkus oleh kulit kencang lelaki itu. Pembuluh darah di dalamnya mengencang dan mengendur, dan Seijuurou membayangkan betapa indahnya tubuh itu jika diekspos sepenuhnya—tanpa balutan kain sehelai pun.

.

.

Langit malam pada musim panas seolah menolak menutup mata. Bahkan menjelang pukul sembilan petang pun Seijuurou masih bisa melihat awan putih dengan jelas, yang latarnya diwarnai oleh biru cerah. Panas dan dingin bercampur menjadi satu dalam tiupan angin. Sulit rasanya memejamkan mata di tengah-tengah suasana seperti ini.

Tangan Levi yang kokoh merangkulnya, memberi Seijuurou kehangatan yang jauh berbeda dengan sensasi panas yang diberikan oleh matahari musim panas. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sang alfa. Menikmati malam ini berdua, seperti malam bulan madu mereka saat itu, dengan secangkir cokelat panas di genggaman masing-masing.

Di depan jendela kaca yang terbuka, air terjun es terlihat jelas di seberang sana, dengan pepohonan hijau di kiri-kanannya dan hamparan bunga edelweiss yang cantik di sepanjang bukit.

"Aku jadi ingat sesuatu," katanya, membiarkan uap cokelat panas itu bertiup ke arah wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kita juga pernah duduk-duduk seperti ini dan menonton air terjun es."

Tangan Levi menegang sesaat, entah kenapa, tapi suaranya datar seperti biasa. "Oh ya?"

Rambut Seijuurou mengusap pundak Levi ketika ia mengangguk. "Mmmhm," gumamnya mengiyakan. "Kita datang ke sini saat musim gugur, satu hal itu aku ingat betul. Kukira aku tidak akan bisa melihat air terjun esnya sebelum musim dingin tiba—dan dugaanku ternyata salah."

"Yah, air terjun itu tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Karena itulah aku mengaguminya," tiap fragmen ingatannya bermunculan dari waktu ke waktu, dan Seijuurou merasakan desir bangga karenanya. "Kalau tidak salah, saat itu aku bilang sesuatu soal betapa abadinya air terjun es itu—buktinya, sampai saat ini dia masih ada di sana dan mengizinkan kita untuk melihatnya lagi dalam waktu dua puluh tahun."

Kali ini Levi menatap Seijuurou, dan ada sesuatu di dalam mata itu yang tidak Seijuurou pahami. "Kau mengingat banyak hal," katanya lembut. "Padahal kejadiannya sudah lama sekali."

"Tentu saja," kata Seijuurou bangga. "Hal-hal itu adalah salah satu kenangan terbaik bagiku. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya begitu saja, kan?"—_sebab omega macam apa yang berani melupakan semua memori yang telah dihabiskannya bersama alfa-nya?_

Genggaman tangan Levi pada lengan Seijuurou, lagi-lagi, menegang—hanya sepersekon lamanya, tapi Seijuurou tahu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada suaminya itu.

Seijuurou jadi terdorong ingin bertanya, tapi Levi sudah keburu mendahuluinya.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatnya." Dan kecupan lembutnya mendarat di helai-helai rambut yang jatuh di kening Seijuurou, mengalirkan kehangatan ke dalam tubuhnya. "Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

Tapi percayalah, nada suara Levi saat itu sama sekali tidak terdengar senang—walaupun Seijuurou memilih untuk mengabaikan kenyataan itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya semakin menempel pada Levi.

Sebab jika Levi memilih untuk tidak mengakui apa-apa, maka Seijuurou juga akan diam dan mempercayai kekasihnya dalam diam.


	6. Chapter 5

Seijuurou merasa begitu kesakitan.

Ia tidak ingat kapan tubuhnya pernah merasa sesakit ini. Padahal tidurnya teratur, tubuhnya selalu bugar—Levi selalu menjaganya dengan baik, kautahu?—dan pola makannya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingat mengalami cedera apapun menjelang tidurnya, dan rasa sakit itu menyergapnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba sampai ia hampir terlonjak kaget.

Kalau ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan betapa hebatnya rasa sakit itu bagi Seijuurou, maka asumsikan saja kau tengah melihatnya dibakar hidup-hidup dan dikuliti di saat yang bersamaan. Tipikal sakit yang bisa saja membunuhmu, tapi terlalu sadis untuk membiarkan nyawamu tercabut begitu saja.

Seijuurou ingin melarikan diri, tapi rasa sakit itu mendekapnya kuat-kuat. Seperti kekasih yang enggan melepaskan pasangannya, seperti gurita yang menolak membebaskan mangsanya, rasa sakit itu menerkam perut dan dadanya—atau lebih tepatnya, rasa sakit itu menghajar setiap inci dari tubuh Seijuurou.

Ia mengertak, mengerang, berontak, berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya meminta tolong. Siapapun. Nash, barangkali. Atau Mikasa. Atau Levi.

_Sungguh, ke mana perginya Levi di saat seperti ini?_

Alfa-nya seolah menghilang, atau dia memang tidak ada di sana sejak awal, padahal Seijuurou berharap lelaki itu dapat menariknya keluar dari neraka yang mengikat tubuhnya. Padahal Levi selalu sigap, selalu awas, dan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memastikan Seijuurou baik-baik saja—_jadi ke mana ia pergi sebenarnya_?

Dunia di sekitarnya semakin buram dan gelap—atau rasa sakit itu begitu hebat sampai membutakan mata.

Rasa sakit itu tidak pergi. Malah semakin hebat. Ketika Seijuurou ingin kembali menjerit, suaranya seolah lenyap. Tenggelam bersama dengan kenikmatan yang seharusnya memeluknya malam itu. Tubuhnya semakin berat dan berat, sampai mengangkat ujung jari pun ia tak sanggup, sementara rasa sakit itu terus merayapi tubuhnya, melahapnya, menelannya dengan penuh gairah—

—dan melempar jiwa Seijuurou kembali ke dunia nyata.

Seijuurou tersentak bangun. Napasnya berat dan cepat, menggerakkan udara dingin di dalam dadanya. Punggungnya gemetar. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu telah lenyap, tapi perasaan takut itu masih merangkul tubuhnya erat-erat. Ketika ia berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia nyaris mengeluarkan air matanya juga.

_Aku takut._

Emosi yang sama sekali irasional, kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, tapi saat itu Seijuurou dikuasai oleh rasa takut yang amat sangat—yang bisa menguncang tubuhnya dan membekukannya saat itu juga, seolah-olah mimpi itu bisa mempengaruhinya bahkan di dunia nyata sekalipun.

Maka hal pertama yang Seijuurou lakukan saat itu adalah memastikan bahwa apa yang ia alami tadi tidak lebih dari sekadar mimpi. Dirabahnya tubuhnya; tangan, kaki, wajah, badan—hanya untuk meyakinkan mereka dalam keadaan utuh dan sehat.

_Jadi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja._

Kenyataan itu melepaskan ikatan di dalam dada Seijuurou. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, air mata meleleh di kedua pipinya, seolah ikut melepaskan rasa sakit dan takut yang sedari tadi mendera mimpinya.

_Tolol sekali. Harusnya yang seperti ini tidak perlu membuatku takut._

Tapi air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti. Ia memegangi pipinya, merasakan cecair itu juga mengaliri jemarinya, dan Seijuurou sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Biarkan seperti ini terus sampai ia merasa lebih tenang—walaupun wajahnya pasti akan sangat jelek (kemerahan dan berkerut-kerut tidak karuan) dibuatnya.

Di sisinya, Levi masih terlelap. Hati-hati Seijuurou menyibakkan selimutnya, mengenakan mantel dan sandal tidurnya, lalu memutuskan untuk membersihkan pikirannya di teras. Udara malam yang menerpa wajahnya terasa jauh lebih melegakan, seolah meredakan rasa panas yang sejak tadi menyiksa tubuhnya dalam mimpi.

Seijuurou ingat pernah didatangi oleh mimpi yang sama pada malam-malam sebelum ini. Mimpi soal bagaimana ia begitu kesakitan, tapi juga sangat tidak berdaya untuk melawan rasa sakit itu. Mimpi yang berkali-kali memaksanya bangun di tengah malam dan membuatnya begitu ketakutan untuk kembali mencumbui alam bawah sadarnya lagi.

Tentu saja, ia berusaha mencari tahu. Mencatat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan pada hari itu. Memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin bisa memblokir mimpi sialan itu untuk datang kembali. Tadinya ia kira menemukan sumber dari permasalahannya dapat membantu menghentikan mimpi buruk itu.

Tapi tidak.

Sampai saat ini, Seijuurou bahkan tidak tahu kenapa sebenarnya ia menderita sampai seperti ini. Kenapa, ketika kenyataan begitu manis baginya, menyajikan sesuatu yang berbeda—dan jauh lebih mengerikan—ketika ia terlelap?

Dan Seijuurou lelah. Ia lelah memimpikan hal seperti itu berulang-ulang. Ia lelah didera rasa sakit yang tidak ada—tanpa ia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrolnya sendiri. Seijuurou lelah—

"Seijuurou?"

Suara di belakangnya membuatnya tersentak. Lamunannya pecah begitu saja. Entah sejak kapan Levi jadi ikut terjaga dan menyusulnya. Wajahnya datar, tapi ada kilat kekhawatiran yang mewarnai matanya. "Aku mendengarmu keluar kamar. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seijuurou memaksakan ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum ketika menjawab, "Hanya mimpi buruk." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar gugup. "Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

Levi tidak menggeleng, tidak juga mengangguk. Sesaat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Cahaya remang-remang dari arah teras sama sekali tidak membantunya memahami makna ekspresi pria itu. Baru kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Akan kubuatkan cokelat panas."

Seijuurou mengangguk, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, kau baik sekali."

Iris hitam itu bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya sedikitpun. "Hmm."

Baru saja Seijuurou ingin kembali memandang langit lepas dan menyesap cecair berbau sedap itu, suara Levi kembali memasuki pendengarannya.

"Lain kali juga, jangan keluar malam-malam dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Levi kembali dengan dua cangkir berisi cokelat panas, yang uapnya mengepul-ngepul di depan wajah ketika ingin diminum. Rasanya biasa saja, tapi kehangatan yang mengaliri kerongkongan Seijuurou terasa begitu nikmat—sampai-sampai ia nyaris lupa bahwa tadi ia begitu ketakutan.

"Rasanya enak," puji Seijuurou. Senyumnya merekah. "Kapan-kapan kau harus lebih sering membuatkan cokelat panas untukku sebelum tidur."—siapa tahu dengan begitu mimpi buruk itu tidak berani muncul.

Levi mendengus pelan. Sama sekali tidak berintensi untuk menjawab permintaan omega-nya. Seijuurou membiarkan keheningan itu berlanjut beberapa saat, sementara hati-hati ia kembali menyesap minumannya, sedikit demi sedikit, seperti sayang untuk menghabiskannya sekaligus.

Jemari itu menepuk spasi kosong di tengah keduanya. "Kemarilah."

Seijuurou menurut. Ia beringsut ke sisi Levi semakin dekat ke arah pasangannya, sementara Levi menyelubungkan selimut besar ke atas punggungnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut itu. Aroma cokelat panas bercampur dengan bau tubuh Levi; perpaduan favorit Seijuurou. Seijuurou tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika kepalanya bersandar di pundak sang alfa, sementara pipi Levi diletakkan di kepala Seijuurou. Rasanya begitu nikmat, begitu nyaman, seolah tanpa suara Levi meyakinkan Seijuurou bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sebab Seijuurou percaya pada Levi, dan akan selalu begitu.

Rasa percaya itu perlahan-lahan menuntunnya kembali ke dunia bawah sadar. Matanya semakin berat dari waktu ke waktu, dan dirasakannya Levi meraih cangkir minumannya dari genggamannya yang semakin melemas dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, Seijuurou," bisikan Levi ikut mengantarnya ke gerbang mimpi. "Aku akan menghalau semua rasa sakitmu."

Dan Seijuurou mempercayai Levi.


	7. Chapter 6

Tidak pernah, dalam mimpi-mimpi Levi maupun di dunia nyatanya, ia menemukan burung seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebab ia mengibaratkan manusia sebagai burung, dengan beragam warna bulu dan bentuk tubuh, yang beterbangan di sekitarnya sambil berkicau riuh untuk menarik perhatian, dan tidak pernah—selama ini—burung-burung itu berhasil hinggap di hatinya (atau sekalinya hinggap, langsung ditembak mati begitu saja).

Akashi Seijuurou di mata Levi kala itu mewujud burung phoenix. Yang indah dengan kibaran merah pada tiap-tiap helai rambutnya, keindahan mata yang tak bisa didua, serta suara sehalus sutra dengan kemampuan menyembuhkan mereka yang terluka.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah burung phoenix, yang eksistensinya dapat menggetarkan _burung _lain pada tubuh Levi. Mungkin hanya ada sedikit burung yang mirip seperti Seijuurou—atau lebih baik lagi, Seijuurou adalah satu-satunya burung phoenix yang ada di dunia.

Hadir sebagai salah satu donatur terbesar institusi, Levi terbiasa datang dan pergi pada Malam Gala para omega dengan tangan kosong. Bertahun-tahun ia melihat burung-burung itu meliuk, pamer bokong, mengepak-ngepakkan sayap—tangan mereka yang dibalut jubah longgar—sampai matanya ikut lelah, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengikat hati Levi. Belum ada yang sanggup meluluhkan es di hatinya.

Dengan ekspektasi yang tak pernah meninggi tiap tahunnya dan es yang menyelimuti dadanya semakin tebal, Levi terus hadir. Tak pernah absen tiap bulan hanya agar orang-orang tidak ribut menanyai keberadaannya. Biarkan mereka tahu bahwa alfa sepertinya tak mudah dibuat bernafsu.

Dan ketika Seijuurou muncul, dengan pakaiannya yang menyala, Levi sama sekali tidak berharap akan memboyong lelaki itu ke rumahnya—lepas dari betapa menawannya penampilan Seijuurou.

Sebab, kautahu, wajah bisa saja menipu, kan? Bisa saja wajah menawan itu hanya tipuan—efek riasan yang begitu tebal sampai-sampai wajah aslinya tidak terlihat. Burung-burung manipulatif seperti itu sudah sering datang dan pergi dari hidup Levi.

Sampai kemudian, Levi melihat Seijuurou menari.

Kobaran itu meliar, seduktif tapi juga gagah, memeluk alfa yang siap _horny _di depannya—sungguh kotor, begitu pikir Levi. Alfa sejati akan berdiri kokoh di sana, luar dan dalam, balik menantang sang omega. Permainan tarik-ulur tidak pernah bertambah tua dalam dunia romansa.

Tarian pria itu tidak buruk. Mengimajinasikan figurnya di sana—tanpa busana dan tanpa penonton lain kecuali dirinya seorang—jauh lebih tidak buruk lagi. Apakah ia terlahir untuk meliuk sesempurna itu, atau gerakannya adalah hasil dari latihan bertahun-tahun, Levi menyukai kedua opsi itu.

Jantung Levi berakselerasi. Jelas hal baru baginya, kalau bukan jarang terjadi. Bahkan ketika berlari pun jantungnya serupa ritme musik yang konstan dan tak berubah. Sebab begitu sedikit hal yang dapat memacu degup jantungnya, seperti halnya mereka tidak pernah berhasil memberinya kebahagiaan.

Maka orang itu—Akashi Seijuurou—adalah sesuatu yang spesial. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia lepaskan.

Sesuatu yang paling layak mengisi separuh hidup Levi.

Selama satu jam ke depan, tak sekalipun Levi membuang pandang. Seolah khawatir jika sang phoenix—juga cahaya memikatnya—lenyap jika ia meleng sedikit saja. Diam-diam, keringatnya menetes di balik setelan. Mengalir begitu saja, dan mendarat pada penisnya yang secara voluntaris membengkak.

Lirik kanan-kiri. Tidak ada yang menotis. Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menyaksikan Akashi Seijuurou menuntaskan liukannya.

_Indah._

Levi menatap Seijuurou lurus-lurus, berharap pesan itu dapat tersampaikan lewat pertemuan mata mereka.

Diterpa lampu sorot, keringatnya menjelma gemerlap bintang.

Akashi Seijuurou yang berada di atas panggung kini menyajikan pesona yang berbeda. Tanpa jubah dansanya, ia tidak berbeda dengan para alfa: gagah, maskulin, dan mampu menyapu tungkai siapapun dari lantai. Bahkan Levi merasakan getaran aneh ketika lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Sebelumnya, nama lelaki itu sudah terpaku kuat di ingatannya—kurang-lebih satu jam sebelum mereka benar-benar berkenalan—tetapi ada sesuatu di dalam suara Seijuurou yang membuat nama itu terdengar lebih... indah.

Melihatnya dari dekat membangunkan sisi lain dalam diri Levi. sisi yang lebih liar, agresif, tapi juga lembut dan ksatria di saat yang bersamaan. Seolah ia siap menangkap pria itu dalam mulutnya, sebab hanya di sanalah ia bisa menjaga sang omega dengan baik.

–juga menyingkirkan Seijuurou, burung phoenix-nya, dari tangan laki-laki hidung belang yang mungkin gatal meremas tubuh indah itu.

Seijuurou di dalam tabung menyajikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia tetap indah, dengan rambutnya yang menjuntai menuruni kening, tapi ia juga begitu rapuh. Matanya terpejam—atau nyaris, sebab Levi tidak dapat menangkap figur itu dengan jelas dari belakang—dan tubuh telanjangnya terekspos di depan ratusan pasang mata, yang begitu agresif mengacungkan jari seraya menyebut nominal yang mereka rasa pantas untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

_Dasar babi-babi. _Ia mendengus tanpa berusaha berpura-pura tidak memperlihatkan wajah muak. _Mereka tidak tahu kalau keping-keping uang mereka tidak akan cukup untuk membeli bocah sepertinya._

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Levi mengangkat tangan. Menyebutkan nominal yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terkesiap kaget. Benar. Babi-babi itu tidak akan bisa menandingi burung phoenix-nya, yang diciptakan hanya untuk Levi seorang.

Ha. Mereka terlalu murahan untuk itu.

Si pelelang berdeham. Matanya menyapu seisi ruangan dan Levi tidak bisa melewaetkan kenyataan bahwa pupil sang pelelang berhenti ke arahnya sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya. Entah menantang atau terkagum-kagum—Levi tidak peduli. "Tidak ada yang mau menawar lagi?"

Ruangan itu sunyi. Sepi. Dingin. Seolah suara Levi mampu membekukan mereka semua—atau memang mereka saja yang tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa; dasar makhluk lemah. Dan keheningan itu terus berlanjut sampai Akashi Seijuurou pada akhirnya sah menjadi milik Levi Ackerman.

Tidak—sejak awal, sejak mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, Levi _tahu _bahkan Seijuurou tidak akan menjadi milik alfa lain kecuali dirinya seorang. Bahwa bara api itu akan menghangatkan tubuhnya saja, dan bukan tubuh orang lain. Bahwa Seijuurou adalah burung_nya, _yang tercantik dan yang terbaik sepanjang masa.

.

.

Dan mereka bertemu. Si burung phoenix dengan sang penguasa es. Seijuurou, yang tidak lagi diselubungi oleh pakaian gemerlap dan rambut tersisir ke belakang tidak mengurangi nilai pesonanya.

Apalagi mata itu—warnanya sungguh-sungguh merah, seolah seluruh keberanian terkumpul di mata dan rambutnya yang berwarna serupa. Levi tak bosan-bosannya menyelami iris merah itu dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di benak si bocah omega.

Levi menelusuri tubuh Seijuurou dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki, dan mengapresiasi sosok di hadapannya dengan predikat "sangat tidak buruk".

Suara Seijuurou ketika memperkenalkan dirinya terdengar begitu halus, tapi juga tegas. Api imajiner yang menari-nari di sekujur tubuhnya seolah menegaskan bahwa ia, seorang omega, tidak akan kalah begitu saja dari alfa-nya—sekuat apapaun ia. Dan Levi menerima tantangan itu dengan senang hati.

Maka Levi memulai permainan mereka. Menguji omega-nya—apakah ia memang setangguh yang terlihat, atau api itu hanya bisa menyala di awal dan redup begitu saja ketika ia menyerang balik. Reaksi yang muncul setelahnya begitu istimewa.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengar kata-kata seperti itu," kata Seijuurou dengan ketenangan yang sama, sekalipun api imajiner itu kini seperti menciptakan dinding di antara mereka berdua. "Aku lebih suka kalau kau memperlakukanku sebagaimana alfa yang baik memperlakukan omega mereka."

"Dan apa yang sebenarnya kauharapkan dariku, Akashi Seijuurou—" Levi berdecak. Alisnya yang sebelah meninggi penuh impresi. "—maksudku, Seijuurou Ackerman?"

Senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou, dan betapa Levi ingin memagut bibir berpelembab itu ke dalam miliknya. "Kita baru bertemu sekarang, Levi. Sebaiknya tidak mengubah namaku setergesa-gesa itu."

"Kau benar," kata Levi. Senyum Seijuurou jadi tertular ke bibirnya. "Kita harus melakukan hal-hal yang lebih intim untuk mengikatmu, bukankah begitu?"

"Jadi itu tujuanmu memilihku?" Suara Seijuurou mendingin—sekalipun senyum itu masih tertinggal di sana. "Untuk menemukan hewan peliharaan yang bisa kauikat begitu saja? Terus terang saja, aku kecewa mendengarnya."

"Tidak usah mengeluarkan emosi yang tidak perlu." Levi mengulurkan tangan ke arah Seijuurou dengan gestur yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ajakan berdansa. "Kurasa lebih baik berdebat di rumahku daripada menghabiskan waktu dan harga dirimu di tempat ini. Tidakkah kau berpikiran demikian, Seijuurou?"

Dengan gerakan yang anggun, Seijuurou menyambut tangan itu. Tangan yang, anehnya, terasa begitu dingin—sekalipun kobaran itu tidak juga lenyap.

"Tentu saja, Levi."

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati, Levi tahu bahwa gumam persetujuan Seijuurou tidak jauh berbeda dari kalimat tantangan.

.

.

Baru hari pertama pertemuan mereka, dan si burung phoenix telah mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dengan suara mengancam.

_Langsung menyalakan api waspada di hari pertama, eh?_

Malam itu, Levi hanya ingin menyentuh punggung Seijuurou dan membimbingnya memasuki mansion, tapi jemarinya tertarik menyusuri apa yang ada di bawah punggung itu.

Sayang, efeknya tidak begitu menyenangkan. Seijuurou berpaling dengan kecepatan tinggi, melotot ke arah Levi seperti siap membakar alfa-nya hidup-hidup, dan suaranya sarat oleh nada berbahaya.

"Dengar. Aku adalah omega-mu. Satu hal itu memang benar."

Levi terdiam. Tidak ketakutan, tentu saja—ia hanya menunggu.

"Tapi kalau menjadi milikmu setara boneka seks—" tatapan itu berkilau berbahaya. "—maka lebih baik aku kembali ke institusi."

"Oh, wow." Levi sama sekali tidak gentar. "Kau yang seperti ini sangat tidak buruk, Nak. Aku suka semangatmu."

Ditangkapnya bola mata Seijuurou berputar, tanda muak. "Kau melecehkanku."

Hanya sekilas alis Levi meninggi, sebelum senyum itu kembali mengintimidasi sang lawan bicara.

"Hanya karena pantatmu menempel di telapak tanganku, kau menuduhku begitu?" Levi menggeleng lelah. "Aku tidak semurah itu, Seijuurou."

"Tidak terlihat begitu di mataku."

Oke. Bocah ini perlu dikelupas isi otaknya ternyata.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menyamakan perspektif."

Kerah baju ditarik. Seijuurou dipaksa menyejajari Levi. Napas mereka bertemu di udara kosong, dan dirasakannya jantung sang kekasih berdebar kencang. "Kau milikku, maka aku legal menyetubuhimu," gumamnya ke telinga kiri Seijuurou. "Katakan ya atau tidak. Hitungan lima detik dari sekarang—"

"Hah?"

"Satu detikmu sudah terbuang percuma. Dua, kalau kau tidak cepat menjawab—"

"Y-ya," tukas Seijuurou cepat—_terlalu _cepat, malah. "Tapi tetap saja—"

"Kau punya harga dirimu, dan aku punya batasan sendiri." Levi menyelesaikan kalimat itu. "Maka jadilah omega yang baik, Seijuurou Ackerman, atau aku akan mengembalikanmu dalam keadaan bekas-pakai seperti robot seks di luar sana."

Rahang lelaki itu mengeras. Kentara sekali ia gemas ingin meninju Levi, tapi urung dilakukan. Omega yang baik tidak asal melayangkan tinju, itu yang jelas.

Seringai puas muncul. Levi melepas cengkeramannya, mengempas Seijuurou begitu saja ke sudut lain ruangan.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu seperti itu."

"Oh?"

"Selama kau tidak macam-macam, tentu saja." Kedua tangan Levi melayang di udara sebagai emfasis kalimatnya. "Aku tidak seperti babi-babi busuk itu, yang haus seks seperti kecanduan narkoba."

Tatapan Seijuurou lurus menghunjam. "Lantas kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Sederhana. Alfa terbaik butuh omega terbaik pula. Ini investasi bisnis yang menguntungkan, jadi kenapa tidak?"

Seijuurou tertawa. Ironi mewarnai suara indahnya. "Kau memang tidak murahan," decaknya kemudian. "Kau pebisnis oportunis yang tidak kalah bajingan dengan—"

Jari Levi menempel pada bibir Seijuurou. "Jaga bicaramu, Nak. Aku tidak menerima kata-kata kotor di dalam rumahku."

"Kau sendiri bicara tidak sopan, memperlakukanku seperti barang murah."

"Aku membayarmu dengan harga tertinggi."

"Tapi mulutmu tidak berkata demikian," tukas Seijuurou. Levi menangkap lengan omega itu gemetar, menekan emosi yang jelas siap meledak kapan saja—kalau saja ia tidak terlatih mengontrol diri. "Dengar. Aku menghargaimu karena kau adalah pelelang tertinggi, merangkap alfa-ku."

Tenang, Levi mengangguk.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik."

Bibir Levi tertarik sedikit. "Kaukira aku tidak berharap begitu?"

"Sudah kubilang, caramu bicara jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau aku adalah benda."

"Kau investasiku, satu hal itu jelas," kata Levi. "Tapi kau juga adalah manusia, yang akan menjadi pasanganku seumur hidup. Jelas aku ingin hubungan rumah tangga kita baik-baik saja."

Sang omega mengangguk, sekalipun gestur itu terlihat begitu ragu dan hati-hati. "Tapi aku ingin..." Seijuurou memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Menyembunyikan jemari yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Menjalani semuanya pelan-pelan. Aku perlu mengenalmu, dan Anda—tidak—kau pun harus begitu."

Ada penekanan pada kata 'harus'. Yah, selamat datang di dunia pasutri yang sesungguhnya, ketika pihak submisif bisa sangat menuntut.

Bahkan kenyataan bahwa Seijuurou masih refleks memanggil Levi dengan 'Anda' sedikit ... entahlah, mengecewakan. Seolah-olah masih ada dinding tebal yang harus dihancurkannya untuk benar-benar memiliki burung phoenix itu.

Levi mengedikkan bahu. "Ide itu tidak buruk, Nak," katanya. "Tapi aku juga punya persyaratan."

Seijuurou terkejut. Tetapi punggung itu tetap tegak, menanti jawaban.

"Mulai hari ini, kita akan tidur bersama." Kepalanya mengedik ke arah lorong tempat kamarnya berada. "Segala sesuatunya sudah kusiapkan untuk menyambut kedatanganmu."

Omega-nya tersenyum tipis. "Aku kagum," pujian itu meluncur mulus, sekalipun diucapkan tidak benar-benar dari hati.

"Tapi aku berharap kau puas dengan hanya kita berdua di sini."

Senyum itu memendek. "Maksudmu—"

"Hanya akan ada kau dan aku. Dan beberapa orang pelayan—yang jelas bukan bagian keluarga kita," Levi menyahut tegas. "Kecuali kau ingin punya anak, aku tidak keberatan memungut sebanyak mungkin yang kauinginkan."

"Tunggu." Kini Seijuurou sudah berganti wajah. Heran dan syok memfusikan diri dalam satu raut. "Maksudnya—kita tidak akan pernah berhubungan badan? Bukannya—"

"Bukannya itu yang kauinginkan, Seijuurou?" putus Levi. "Kau benci dilecehkan, maka aku menghargai keputusanmu dengan tidak menyentuh keperawananmu."

Sepasang iris merah melebar. Rasanya lama sekali menunggu Seijuurou mengangguk dengan gerakan lambat dan sarat keragu-raguan.

"Tidak ada yang akan dirugikan di sini," ia menambahkan. Lebih seperti mensugesti Seijuurou dan diri sendiri. "Kecuali kau sebenarnya lebih suka main ranjang denganku, yah—"

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu begitu cepat, begitu samar, dan begitu... terdisorientasi di telinga Levi. Alisnya bertaut. "'tidak'?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Seolah butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan kata-kata dan menyuarakannya. Levi menunggu, dengan dua tangan bersilang dan mata lurus menatapnya. Iris merah itu balik menatapnya, tenang—tapi ada kilat agresif di sana; yang lagi-lagi mengingatkan Levi pada figur burung phoenix.

"Kurasa... aku tidak keberatan," gumamnya pelan.

Levi melangkah maju. Sengaja memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. "Kau kecewa?"

"Aku kaget, jelas," aku Seijuurou. "Tapi kurasa aku bisa menerima syarat itu—entah sampai kapan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu lupa."

"Ah," sudut bibir Seijuurou naik sedikit kali ini. Sungguh menarik melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. "Dan bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

"Aku punya caraku sendiri."

"Dan caramu adalah...?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kubisikkan ke telingamu sekarang," kata Levi. "Dan bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menatapku seperti itu?"

Dan, oh, betapa jawaban sang omega begitu kurang ajar. "Aku punya caraku sendiri."

Menarik sekali, bukan, Akashi Seijuurou itu?

Merasa bahwa menguji lelaki itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa ia buat, Levi menelengkan kepala dengan cara yang, entah kenapa, selalu berhasil mengintimidasi orang lain. "Sekarang buatkan teh hitam untukku, dalam hitungan tiga puluh detik dari sekarang—"

Tampaknya teknik itu pun berhasil pada Seijuurou.

"Aku mengerti—dan berhenti menghitung mundur seperti itu!" mengerling panik, Seijuurou—di luar kemauannya—tetap menuju konter dapur demi memenuhi permintaan sang alfa. Ia bahkan terlalu panik untuk menanyakan kopi seperti apa yang Levi sukai. Samar-samar Levi menangkah decih kesal serta makian, yang anehnya justru menyerupai musik lucu di telinga.

Menahan kekeh meluncur dari mulut, Levi diam-diam mengapresiasi betapa sosok Seijuurou—sekalipun terlihat telanjang (sebab ia tidak lagi penuh wibawa seperti semula)—tidak pernah menanggalkan pesonanya. Seperti burung phoenix, yang mengibarkan apinya ke penjuru ruangan.

Tampaknya hari-hari Levi bersama Seijuurou sebagai pasangan hidupnya tidak buruk juga.

.

.

Sebagai pasangan baru—dan seumur hidup—Levi, ia merasa omega-nya perlu mempelajari hal-hal krusial tentang dirinya. Dibawanya Seijuurou ke tempat-tempat ia menanam uangnya, dan tidak sedikitpun mata Seijuurou berbinar antusias (seperti apa yang biasanya terjadi ketka kekasih-kekasih masa lalunya melihat total kekayaan Levi).

"Apa yang kuperoleh sekarang adalah hasil kerja kerasku sendiri," kata Levi. "Dan bukan, kalau kau sempat dengar gunjingan orang, hadiah tujuh turunan."

"Omongan-omongan itu pasti membuatmu jengah," gumam Seijuurou. Kalimat itu tidak lebih dari sekadar opini objektifnya. Ia bukan tipikal pasangan yang meremas bahu kekasihnya untuk menunjukkan simpati. Tidak pula mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat manis bernada perhatian—yang terus terang saja malah akan membuat Levi mual kalau ia melakukannya. Ia hanya diam, menatap Levi lurus-lurus dengan sepasang iris rubi itu, dan tanpa suara meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan Levi memilih untuk percaya pada sorot mata itu. "Aku memang terganggu," akunya, "Tapi bukan berarti omongan mereka benar-benar memengaruhiku. Mereka hanya menolak percaya bahwa aku bukan tipe orang kaya manja yang mereka ekspektasikan."

Levi ingat pada masa-masa awal namanya tersebar di dunia bisnis, lalu mencapai telinga-telinga mereka yang awam, ia harus menerima ratusan—atau ribuan?—pernyataan itu. Alis mereka akan bertaut (dan hanya sedikit yang kagum) ketika tahu bahwa darah biru tidak pernah mengalir di darah Ackerman, atau setidaknya sebelum Levi memutarbalikkan kondisi ekonomi mereka.

"Orang-orang memang suka mencari celah." Seijuurou mengangguk, menuntaskan coklat panasnya dengan dua kali teguk . "Aku tahu betul rasanya."

"Biar kutebak," sambar Levi. "Apa mereka membuat gosip soal keperawananmu?"

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras. Levi menangkap raut itu sebagai jawaban "ya" atas pertanyaannya.

"Mereka juga mengganggumu terus-terusan?"

Jeda sesaat. "Nyaris tiap hari," dan Seijuurou masih memalingkan wajah, sekalipun dagu itu tidak merendah sedikitpun. Seolah mengemfasis bahwa apapun yang orang-orang itu tuduhkan padanya tidak akan mengurangi harga dirinya barang sedikit pun. "Atau malah setiap saat, ada atau tidak ada aku di dekat mereka. Mungkin gosip itu masih menyebar setelah aku keluar dari institusi—entahlah."

Levi menunggu, tapi Seijuurou tidak lagi menjelaskan. Dibiarkannya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing—dan keheningan itu adalah suatu bentuk kenyamanan tersendiri yang mereka peroleh; sebab tdak selamanya diam sama dengan buruk, kan?—sementara Seijuurou dengan gaya elegannya menuangkan teh ke cangkir sang kekasih. Matahari perlahan-lahan lenyap dari pandangan, menyisakan semburat oranye keunguannya—Levi memvisualisasikan sosok Seijuurou yang serupa burung phoenix itu membaur dengan begitu indahnya bersama warna langit sore itu—dan tidak satupun dari mereka meninggalkan bangku.

"Menurutumu bagaimana?"

Lamunan terputus begitu saja. "Apanya?"

"Soal gosip-gosip itu," akhirnya mereka kembali bertatap wajah. "Apa kau ... barangkali, pernah mendengarnya dari orang lain?"

"Kukira kau tidak peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Kali ini, gantian Levi yang berpaling. Bukan karena ia pengecut, tapi karena otaknya tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika Seijuurou terus-menerus mengebornya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Mungkin ini tidak membuatmu merasa lebih baik," gumamnya dengan nada rendah yang masih bisa tertangkap oleh Seijuurou, "Tapi aku tidak pernah peduli pada gosip. Tidak kalau aku tidak melihat—atau mencobanya sendiri."

"Levi?"

Ketika mereka kembali bertukar tatap, Levi menemukan suaranya begitu mantap dan yakin ketika berkata, "Rasanya sudah cukup kita main ayam-ayaman seperti ini. Ceritamu barusan membuatku gatal ingin melihat apa lubang di bokongmu itu pernah dimasuki penis alfa lain atau belum."

Levi ingat betapa iris merah itu membesar sampai memenuhi rongga matanya. Kelihatannya begitu lucu, sampai-sampai Levi betul-betul mengimajinasikan bagaimana Seijuurou akan beraksi jika dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang.

Tapi ia masih waras. Levi masih berpikir sebagai seorang manusia, bukan binatang yang hanya diburu nafsu. Maka ia tersenyum—hal yang begitu sulit ia lakukan sejak dulu—dan menggelengkan kepala sebelum Seijuurou memilih untuk melarikan diri dari kediamannya.

"Tidak usah ketakutan begitu. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lebih dari sekarang. Kau boleh pegang janjiku."

Sebab jika Levi bisa melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka tanpa ritual penyatuan, maka Levi dengan senang hati akan menjalaninya.

Dan semakin jauh hari berjalan, semakin lama mereka tidur di atas tempat tidur yang sama, semakin enggan pula Levi mengikat omega-nya dengan ritual penyatuan yang semestinya adalah suatu kewajiban itu.

Seijuurou bukan pria yang romantis. Satu hal itu ia ketahui setelah mereka tinggal bersama selama satu minggu. Ia akan bangun pagi-pagi, omega-nya itu, menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuknya dan Levi, lalu mengundangnya untuk makan bersama tanpa banyak bicara. Levi akan mengawasinya makan dalam diam, menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh dan garis wajah sang kekasih, sementara otaknya tak henti-hentinya memuji betapa enaknya omelet keju buatan Seijuurou.

—kadang-kadang malah ia direcoki oleh sup tofu, menu kesukaan Seijuurou yang tidak juga membuatnya bosan dari waktu ke waktu. Seijuurou tidak pernah peduli ketika Levi menghela napas keras-keras setiap kali menu itu hadir—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya setelah mereka hidup seatap—dan terus saja makan seolah-olah sup tofu buatannya adalah makanan paling enak sedunia.

Lama-lama Levi juga jadi terbiasa. Seolah-olah Seijuurou juga hadir dalam kuah itu, menuangkan semua perasaannya ke dalam makanan itu sampai meresap ke sayur dan tahu putihnya, sampai-sampai Levi bisa membedakan sup tofu masakan Seijuurou dengan hasil masakan pelayannya; mereka jelas-jelas tidak menghadirkan kehangatan dan rasa lezat yang sama.

Seperti biasa, orang-orang yang gemar bergunjing mempersoalkan betapa dinginnya pasangan Ackerman itu—sebab Levi sendiri tidak begitu suka melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling punggung atau pinggang Seijuurou (toh, omega-nya itu malah akan menepisnya dengan cepat, menolak dipegang-pegang bahkan oleh alfa-nya sendiri), dan sebab Seijuurou terlihat lebih sebagai seorang pelayan alih-alih pasangan seumur hidup.

"Kau tidak terganggu mendengar rumor itu?" tanya Levi suatu kali, ketika beberapa orang menunjuk ke arah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik pada satu sama lain dalam perjalanan keduanya kembali ke mansion.

Seijuurou mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya, sekalipun hanya sebentar. "Jawabanku sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi, kan, seharusnya?"

Tatapan Levi luru menghunjam kekasihnya. Genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Seijuurou semakin erat. "... Jawab saja."

Dan Seijuurou menegakkan dagunya. Cahaya burung phoenix itu kembali muncul, mewarnai punggung dan wajahnya. "Kalau kau memaksa ... yah, aku tidak peduli pada gunjingan mereka—dan tidak akan pernah peduli," katanya tegas. "Kau juga tidak, kan?"

Suara desis orang di kiri-kanan mereka terdengar semakin keras, dan Levi memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

"Barangkali."

Sang omega berkerut keningnya. "Apa maksudnya 'barangkali'?"

"Aku mungkin peduli," kata Levi, "kalau gunjingan para babi itu melukaimu."

Seijuurou mendengus geli, walaupun matanya masih berkilat-kilat angkuh. "Levi, kau tidak tahu sedang berpasangan dengan siapa, eh?" katanya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, terima kasih."

"Tidak kalau kau ditelanjangi dan disuruh menggeliat di atas tempat tidurku—"

Wajah sang omega kini semerah rambutnya. "Berhenti meledekku."

"Kukira kau mempan kalau diejek oleh siapapun," Levi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup kekasihnya. "Kenapa malah marah-marah ketika kugoda sedikit?"

Jeda sesaat.

"Karena yang menggodaku adalah kau, Levi Ackerman." Iris merah itu terlihat membara di bawah lampu kandil. "Karena kau bersikap seolah-olah penyatuan itu adalah sesuatu yang main-main. Aku tidak suka mendengarmu bicara soal itu dengan begitu mudahnya."

Ini sesuatu yang baru bagi Levi. Omega-nya terlihat—dan terdengar—sedikit berbeda dari biasa. Sosok dinginnya meleleh, digantikan dengan raut sedih dan terluka yang bercampur menjadi satu. Jelas pembicaraan soal penyatuan ini adalah sesuatu yang penting baginya; sesuatu yang sakral dan serius—entah munculnya dari diri sendiri atau hasil tempaan institusi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menyentuhku, tidak usah menggodaku terus-terusan," Seijuurou berujar kembali. "Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkanku sebagai separuh dari dirimu, aku tidak masalah—jiwaku tetap utuh, dengan atau tanpamu. Terserah saja kau ingin aku diapakan—"

"Sei."

Wajah itu, juga suara itu, terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Levi tidak ingin melihat burung phoenix-nya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bara apinya tidak boleh redup.

Maka ditariknya Seijuurou ke dalam pelukannya, merangkul pundak kokoh itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan berbisik tenang, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku, Seijuurou."

Napas Seijuurou, bukannya semakin tenang, malah makin menderu dibuatnya. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Levi dengan kekuatan yang membuat alfa-nya terlonjak kaget. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menyatu denganku, Levi?"

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian dekade, jantung Levi serasa berhenti berdetak. Tapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Seijuurou-nya diombang-ambing oleh pertanyaannya sendiri.

Kembali, ia menarik tubuh Seijuurou ke arahnya, dan kali ini sang omega tidak menolak. "Karena kau terlalu berharga untuk dikotori," katanya lembut. "Tidak perlu gigitan di belakang leher untuk meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa kau adalah milikku, kan?"

Seijuurou tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi pupilnya bergerak-gerak menahan air mata. Levi memilih untuk menjaga keheningan itu dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan erat.

Bahkan tanpa penyatuan konyol itu, Seijuurou dan Levi sudah saling memiliki—mereka adalah hidup satu sama lain, dan hal itu tidak akan terbantahkan selamanya.


	8. Chapter 7

Ketika masih kanak-kanak, Levi sudah ditampar oleh sakitnya realita.

Dunia alfa dan omega masih begitu hijau di matanya—usianya bahkan belum mencapai titik akil balig kala itu—dan tidak pernah ia ketahui bahwa nasib para omega justru hancur sebab mereka mampu bereproduksi.

Yang dia tahu, ayahnya, seorang petani sederhana berstatus alfa, menikahi ibunya yang omega. Mereka saling mencintai, dan sepakat untuk menyatu setelah sang ayah memboyong ibunya ke rumah. Levi lahir pada malam Natal, sembilan bulan setelah momen penyatuan itu dituntaskan, ditemani rintik salju serta nyanyian sang ibu yang wajah serta lehernya dipenuhi titik-titik keringat.

Levi kira ia akan bahagia, walaupun dunianya tidak bergelimang emas dan mainan lebih banyak daripada yang teman-temannya miliki. Ia kira, tawa ibunya akan tetap terdengar bahkan ketika ia beranjak remaja, dan Levi selalu menanti saat-saat ketika ibunya berdiri di balik oven dan memasakkan manisan kesukaannya. Kadang-kadang, ketika hujan turun, cokelat panaslah yang menjadi penenang hati Levi. Ia bangun dan tidur setiap harinya, dan kebiasaan itu terus berlanjut.

Mimpi buruknya dimulai beberapa tahun setelahnya, ketika sang ibu mengandung anak kedua.

Nyawa dibayar nyawa, ibunya meninggal ketika adik perempuannya hadir dengan selamat. Mungkin bayi kecil itu menangisi kepergian ibunya ketika dokter menarik tubuhnya keluar—atau justru eksistensinya sendiri. Air mata yang berjatuhan menggantikan air mata Levi, yang hingga detik ini tidak pernah keluar.

Dikiranya semua berakhir di sana—sampai sang ayah membopong ibunya yang sudah tak bernapas ke suatu tempat; dan tempat itu jelas-jelas bukan pemakaman. Ayahnya, tidak menangis seperti Levi, membawa ibunya pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Levi, adik bayinya—Isabella, serta seorang paman yang otaknya hobi melantur ke mana-mana.

"Ibu dibawa ke mana?" suara kecilnya bertanya, ketika ayahnya kembali tanpa sosok sang ibu di sisinya. Ekspresinya lelah, dan ada gurat-gurat kehitaman di bawah matanya. Levi tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah ibunya, sehat dan bahagia, menyambut Levi dengan kedua tangannya yang putih.

"Ibumu sedang diisi ulang," kata ayah—sebanyak kalimat tanya yang diajukan putra sulungnya—dengan nada sesabar mungkin. "Dan dia akan kembali."

'Diisi ulang' di otak Levi adalah kata-kata yang aneh, sebab ibunya adalah manusia; bukan kendaraan. Tapi ia terlalu polos untuk mendebat ayahnya saat itu. "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak pernah bohong, Nak."

Tidak pernah ayahnya menjelaskan tentang prosedur isi ulang. Levi dibiarkan menggantung dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab, dengan kepastian repetitif: "Ibumu akan kembali."

Maka Levi kecil berlatih. Menggantikan figur ibu, ia menjadi tukang bersih-bersih merangkap koki. Secara natural hidungnya mengernyit pada titik yang tidak bersih, menabukan segala jenis ketidakhigienisan, dan menumbuhkan jiwa maternal—hanya sedikit, tentu saja—dengan mengganti popok adik perempuannya setiap malam dan membuatkan susu.

Kemudian, setelah penantian berbulan-bulan, ibunya hadir kembali. Tanpa raut kesakitan, dengan wajah kemerahan—dan bukan pucat pasi—seperti biasa; dan rumah-rangga Ackerman kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

...atau justru sebaliknya.

Wanita di depan matanya adalah ibunya. Levi tahu. Atau ia tahu dari ayahnya; sama saja. Sarapan buatannya persis dengan yang biasa ibunya buat—panekuk berlapis madu kental di permukaan, favorit Levi dan seantero anggota keluarga Ackerman lainnya—juga wanita itu mengingat setiap detail kenangan mereka: tentang Levi yang cerdas, tentang Levi yang begitu cinta kebersihan sehingga tidak tahan untuk tidak memegang perangkat pembersih sendiri, dan tentang hal-hal kecil yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama (rahasia-rahasia kecil mereka, yang tidak mungkin ibunya bisikkan ke telinga orang lain!).

Tapi, di sisi lain, Levi tidak mengenali sosok di hadapannya itu. Ada garis tak kasat yang secara nyata membatasi ibunya dengan orang asing. Dan sejak kecil Levi tahu: garis tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa dilewati; tidak dengan cara apapun. Seolah-olah sosok wanita itu tidak lebih dari seorang aktris yang mampu memerankan ibunya dengan begitu sempurna—tapi mau sesempurna apapun, ia _bukanlah _ibunya yang asli. Ibunya yang pertama kali membopong Levi ketka ia lahir, yang menyalurkan kehangatan padanya sebelum tidur, dan yang suaranya selalu mengalir lembut seperti angin di pagi hari.

Sekali itu, ia mengutuk ayahnya sendiri yang menjadi seorang _penipu_. Sebab tidak pernah lelaki itu cerita soal eksistensi dinding tak kasat ini—atau dia sendiri yang berdelusi?

Pernah, sekali, ia mencoba menabrakkan diri pada dinding tersebut. Menendang, memukul, menyikut—apapun yang tubuh mungilnya dapat lakukan. Malam-malam dilaluinya dengan jerit agoni, atau rindu, sebab wajah ibu kandungnya muncul dan hilang tanpa ia sempat menjamah. Berkali-kali ia ingin bertanya langsung pada ibunya, "Ibu pergi ke mana? Kenapa tidak pernah kembali lagi?"—tapi berkali-kali pula Levi terbangun tanpa menerima jawaban apapun.

Ia tumbuh besar, bersama wanita itu, dengan adiknya yang menggantung manja di sisi sang ibu—dengan kesadaran sintesis bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu biologisnya (padahal keduanya adalah sosok yang berbeda)—dan Levi berusaha bertahan, mengawasi, sesekali berharap kalau ibunya akan kembali. Pada tanggal satu April, barangkali, dengan tubuh terbungkus kertas kado dan meneriakkan "April Mop" sambil tertawa. Atau mungkin ia hanya bermimpi dan wanita di depannya saat ini adalah bagian dari mimpinya.

Tapi bulan April sudah datang dan pergi beberapa kali. Ia tidur dan bangun lebih sering dari seharusnya. Ibunya tidak juga datang. Atau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi; Levi tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk. Mimpi buruk selama tiga—atau lima?—tahun terakhir sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkannya.

Levi mulai belajar untuk berhenti menangisi nasib.

Kemudian ia bertumbuh besar. Secara usia, bukan tinggi badan. Jangan coba-coba mengaktifkan sisi berbahaya laki-laki itu untuk topik yang satu ini. Setelah beberapa malam membenci 'ibu' barunya, juga sosok adik—yang selama ini dituduhnya mencabut nyawa ibu aslinya—Levi belajar untuk pasrah.

Bukan menerima; tapi _pasrah_. Tahap baru dalam garis konfliknya. Mau terus membenci juga tidak ada gunanya. Toh, waktu tidak bisa diputar balik.

Rasa sakit itu ditimbun. Begitu dalam, serta tersembunyi begitu baik. Adik perempuannya—yang kelak dinamai Isabel—tumbuh tanpa pernah mendekap sosok ibu kandungnya. Tapi gadis itu tidak sadar; dan Levi tidak pernah berniat membuka rahasia.

Seperti singa terlatih, ia mencium punggung tangan ibunya. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan dingin—wanita itu tidak pernah lagi membungkusnya dengan cara yang sama—dan mencoba memancing konversasi. Hal serupa ia lakukan pada adiknya, sekalipun mereka tidak pernah benar-benar dekat. Walaupun seekor singa, seberapa terlatihnya ia, lebih menyukai kebebasan alih-alih kenyamanan sintesis.

Lima bulan setelah ia diklaim sebagai seorang alfa dan mengalami _rut _pertama, Levi memutus tali ikatan dengan keluarganya—sekaligus memasuki institusi yang dipenuhi oleh manusia-manusia sejenisnya. Menyisakan luka hati masa lalu di belakang. Ia belajar bahwa ibunya, seperti juga para omega yang telah melahirkan anak kedua mereka, akan mati. Tubuh mereka akan berhenti berfungsi tanpa adanya ilmu medis yang dapat menunjang hidup mereka lebih lama lagi. Tapi para dokter memercayai bahwa jiwa para omega itu masih melayang-layang di dalam tubuh yang telah mati itu. Mereka percaya bahwa jiwa itu bisa dipindahkan ke dalam tubuh lain, sehingga mereka dapat menciptakan entitas baru yang memiliki ingatan serupa dengan tubuh jiwa itu sebelumnya.

Tapi Levi tidak menyukai kepercayaan itu. Yang ia ketahui, jiwa seseorang akan mati bersama dengan tubuhnya. Mereka boleh saja memindahkan memori dari satu tubuh ke tubuh yang lain dan mengklaim kalau kedua tubuh itu adalah milik orang yang sama, tapi tidak. Mereka akan tetap berbeda. Mereka akan membawa ingatan orang yang telah mati seperti robot, bersikap seperti robot, dan berpura-pura kalau mereka adalah manusia.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Levi yakin bahwa ibunya—orang yang saat ini hidup dan tersenyum padanya—hanyalah robot tak berhati.

Ketika ia bertemu dengan Seijuurou, tidak pernah diduganya bahwa mimpi buruk itu bisa terulang dua kali. Dikiranya masa depan tidak akan sekejam itu untuk menghadangnya dua kali—

—di mana, untuk sekali itu, asumsinya keliru besar.

Malam itu, keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Memandangi bintang-bintang, menghabiskan minuman panas di dalam cangkir, dan mengurung diri dalam kesunyian. Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja—kalau saja Seijuurou tidak tiba-tiba saja memulai percakapan _itu._

"Levi."

"Hmm?" mata masih tertuju pada teh hitam. Disesap sekali. _Enak. _Teh buatan Seijuurou memang selalu yang terbaik—

"Levi." Seijuurou kembali memanggil, namun jauh lebih dalam. Lebih serius. Juga lebih _berbahaya. _Nada yang selalu ia gunakan jika posisinya sedang terjepit; identik dengan masalah besar.

Firasat buruk mengempas perutnya. Mendadak keinginan menghabiskan teh sirna begitu saja. "Aku mendengarmu, Sei. Tidak usah memanggilku dua kali seolah-olah aku tuli."

Sekalipun begitu, punggungnya menegak. Cangkir teh tidak lagi berada di genggaman. Levi siap totalitas mendengar.

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Seijuurou seolah mengunyah makan malamnya lambat-lambat, dengan mata terpancang lurus ke arah Levi. Ada ekspresi aneh di sana—ekspresi yang ingin Levi singkirkan sepenuhnya.

"Ayo kita—" jeda lagi. "—menyatu."

Oke. Sekarang Levi benar-benar berharap ia tuli.

Napasnya terasa begitu berat setelahnya. "Habiskan makanmu dulu," gumamnya kemudian. "Baru setelah itu kita bicara lagi—"

Perintah itu dijawab dengan gelengan yang sama tegasnya. "Aku ingin kita menyatu," ulang Seijuurou lagi. Jauh lebih mantap ketimbang sebelumnya. Aura di sekitar lelaki itu mendingin, tapi Levi dapat melihat bara api menari-nari di sekujur tubuhnya secara imajiner.

Rahang Levi mengeras. "Sei, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omong kosongmu—"

"Ini bukan omong kosong, Levi." Levi membenci betapa suara Seijuurou terdengar sedih. Diakah penyebabnya? "Aku serius."

"Baik. Kau serius, tapi aku juga," kata Levi. "Aku sudah bilang untuk bicara soal ini nanti, kan?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mau mendengarku setelah ini. Aku tahu sikapmu, Levi."

_Oh. Dan kau harusnya tahu betapa aku membenci obrolan ini, kan?_

"Dengar," alih-alih memerintah, suara itu justru terdengar seperti permohonan. "Kita sudah bersama sebegini lamanya."

Levi mendengus. "Tidak usah mengingatkanku soal itu—"

"Dan tidak pernah sekalipun kau benar-benar menandaiku."

_Skak mat._

Lirikan Levi jatuh pada leher Seijuurou. Masih putih dan bersih—dan memangnya Levi tidak tergoda untuk meninggalkan jejak di lekuk itu?—"Kukira kau bukan orang yang peduli dengan hal-hal remeh itu."—_dan bukannya kau yang mengamuk tidak ingin kujamah selama ini? Dasar bocah labil._

Seijuurou yang ia kenal akan mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi, begitu angkuh dengan senyum tipis sarat intimidasi, dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat ancaman pada mereka yang berani bergunjing. Melihat kekasihnya sebegini galau adalah sesuatu yang baru—dan sedikit jiwa sadistis muncul dalam diri Levi, anehnya.

"Masalahnya, aku peduli pada hal-hal seperti ini." Ada sesuatu dalam kalimat Seijuurou yang membuat Levi, mau tidak mau, harus menoleh. "Kita pasangan, dan ini sudah memasuki tahun pertama status kita."

"Lalu kau ingin aku mengucapkan selamat hari jadi, begitu?"

Kerut di antara alis Seijuurou semakin nyata. "Harusnya kau yang paling paham," katanya tajam. "Orang-orang mengira kehidupan rumah tangga kita tidak bahagia."

Oh, mulai bawa antek-antek dari luar, rupanya.

"Apa peduli mereka dengan kehidupan pribadi kita?"—padahal dadanya sudah dipukul-pukul oleh rasa bersalah—"Yang menjalani rumah tangga ini kita, bukan mereka."

Lagi-lagi ia dihadiahi tatapan tajam, yang siap membabat jiwa para omega serta meremukkan para alfa. "Mungkin kau tidak peduli, tapi aku jengah mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka menginjak-injak harga diriku begitu saja." Alis Seijuurou menukik. "Dan bisik-bisik itu semakin intens ketika mereka tahu... sudah selama ini pula aku tidak mengandung."

Levi bungkam. Otot-otot menegang. Ia tidak menyukai arah konversasi ini. _Tolong jangan bicara soal itu. Tolong hentikan. Tolong—_

"Levi." Sentuhan Seijuurou telak membuatnya terlonjak. "Kukira kau—"

Jeda.

"Kukira kau menyukaiku." Rona merah mewarnai pipi itu, yang kalau saja tidak muncul di saat seperti ini akan Levi lumat dalam kecupan.

_Perasaanku lebih daripada sekadar suka, Bocah—_"Sampaikan saja poinmu. Aku tidak suka pembicaraan berbelit."—_asal tidak menjurus pada konteks itu. Apapun kecuali itu. Tolong._

Seijuurou seolah mengumpulkan kekuatan seiring tarikan napasnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku ingin kita menyatu. Atau berhubungan badan. Apapun kau ingin menyebutnya."

"Kalau itu keinginanmu," Levi mengibaskan tangan. Tidak tahan lagi untuk berlama-lama memandang wajah Seijuurou—sebab ia sadar pertahanannya akan melemah jika memaksakan diri—ia membuang wajah. "Aku menolak."

"Tapi—"

"Perkara aku mencintaimu atau tidak, jawabannya jelas yang pertama." Suara Levi terdengar kalem, padahal tenggorokannya serasa terbakar. "Tapi aku menolak berhubungan badan denganmu. Aku sudah bilang sejak percakapan kita dulu, dan kau sudah terlanjur berjanji. Ingat?"

"Aku memang ingat," sergah Seijuurou. "Tapi—"

"Aku menolak permintaanmu," ulang Levi. Suara beratnya menekan perasaan aneh dan tidak nyaman yang menari-nari di dalam perutnya. "Tidak dengan resiko setinggi itu."

"Levi."

"Kau mau memanggilku seratus kali pun aku tidak akan berubah pikiran."—malah semakin yakin untuk menolak, k_arena dengan begitu aku akan semakin sulit melepasmu. _"Pembicaraan ini berhenti sampai sini, Seijuurou. Jangan coba-coba memancingku lagi."

Dan tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Seijuurou kecewa, jelas terlihat di parasnya, tapi ia tidak memprotes. Levi merasakan jemari itu semakin erat menggenggam lengannya, entah membujuk, entah minta maaf, dan Levi membalasnya dengan belaian kaku.

Mungkin mereka ingin menjaga pertalian di antara keduanya. Atau sengaja meredam egoisme masing-masing di dalam aktivitas sehari-hari—mereka tetap berbincang seperti biasa, mengecup bibir sebagai sapaan, tanpa melibatkan entitas bocah kecil berstatus 'calon anak' di tengah-tengah percakapan.

Tapi pasangan itu tahu, hubungan mereka mulai membeku. Senyum Seijuurou muncul begitu tipis, dan tidak pernah sekalipun Levi berhasil memancingnya menarik sudut-sudut bibir itu. Ia akan merangkul omega-nya sebelum bekerja, yang dibalas dengan sopan—tanpa eksistensi kehangatan di sana—dan makanan sajian Seijuurou seolah kehilangan rasanya.

Seolah-olah Seijuurou sudah mati, bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya.

Atau Levi hanya berdelusi. Mudah-mudahan saja opsi kedua.

Sebagaimana ia tak pernah membeberkan masa lalunya pada Seijuurou, ia juga memilih diam ketika Isabel bertanya. Ditepisnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang adik dengan berpura-pura tuli. Dibungkamnya Isabel yang menyerocos soal 'calon keponakan'—perempuan itu hanya mengejar status atau bagaimana, sih?—dengan balik meledeknya yang belum juga lulus dari institusi.

Levi terus menghindar, memutar tubuh, menutup telinga—apapun ia lakukan demi melihat Seijuurou terbangun di sisinya.

Ia adalah alfa terkuat. Maka harusnya tekanan sebegini saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuatnya runtuh.

Seijuurou-nya, sekalipun berstatus omega, juga menyandang gelar 'terkuat' di kaumnya. Maka bersama-sama, dua manusia ini akan bertahan, melindungi diri dan satu sama lain, mencegah mereka berdua dalam kehancuran—

Walau sayang, dunia seolah tidak berhenti menghardik mereka. Atau menghardik Levi seorang, karena pikirannya kelewat kaku dan egoistis.

Namanya yang melejit tinggi kali ini berbalik mewujud kutukan. Dari yang dulu disegani, kini dinyinyiri. Tidak ada orang yang ia lewati tanpa berbisik pada rekan di sisinya, memperbincangkan soal penerus Ackerman yang tidak kunjung hadir setelah beberapa minggu setelah Malam Gala Seijuurou berlalu.

"Padahal sudah berhari-hari, tapi sama sekali tidak ada kabar kalau Seijuurou sudah mengandung atau semacamnya."

"Tadinya kukira omega semacam dia akan sangat subur, lho," yang lain kedapatan berbisik. "Tapi sepertinya aku keliru."

Awalnya, Levi hanya melengos dan memilih pergi. _Mereka memang babi yang tak tahu diuntung, eh? Bersyukurlah aku tidak membuang-buang tinjuku untuk menghabisi kalian._

Sayang, ketika waktu berlalu, ia sudah tidak punya tempat untuk melarikan diri lagi. Beberapa bahkan menghina Seijuurou, yang mereka anggap tidak menghargai kodratnya sebagai omega. Yang tidak menjadi pasangan yang baik dan 'melayani' alfa-nya dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa teori yang bermunculan mengatakan kalau Seijuurou sebenarnya mandul, sehingga ia sengaja menutupi kecacatannya itu dengan memoles penampilannya sebaik mungkin. Malam Gala itu, kata mereka, hanya panggung sandiwara untuk menutupi kenyataan itu.

Ah, betapa Levi gemas ingin mematahkan hidung mereka dengan tinjunya. Tapi ia selalu memilih untuk diam dan menunggu, berharap mereka akan lelah dan mereda dengan sendirinya.

Tidak peduli berapa banyak sugesti yang ia katakan untuk menyumbat pendengaran, tidak peduli bagaimana ia selalu menghindari topik perolehan keturunan, mereka selalu datang. Menyerang tanpa ampun. Mengorek harga diri dan sisi lemahnya—mengikis Levi sampai ia betulan muak.

Maka pada malam itu, ketika mereka memandangi langit malam—hal favorit keduanya; sebab dengan memandangi bintang, keheningan tidak lagi terasa canggung—ia berkata, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal yang meresikokan nyawamu."

Seijuurou menoleh. Rautnya jelas terkejut. "Apa?" Wajahnya, kendati demikian, tidak meredupkan sedikitpun fitur mempesona yang selalu membuat Levi ingin menjaganya lebih lagi.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli, Seijuurou." Levi berharap cengkeramannya pada lengan kursi tidak menunjukkan ketegangan yang mendesak-desak ingin keluar.

Alis kekasihnya bertaut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"

"Katakan 'aku berjanji', dan aku akan memberitahumu."

"Aku tidak mempan dipancing begitu."

"Cukup jawab 'ya', atau 'tidak', apa susahnya?" Celah mata Levi menyempit. "Atau kau ingin aku menghitung mundur lagi seperti dulu—"

Seijuurou sengaja membuang napas dengan cara yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Oke, aku janji." Diucapkan dengan cepat dan asal-asalan, sehingga Levi sulit dibuat percaya. "Sudah, kan? Sekarang gantian kau yang—"

"Termasuk untuk tidak punya anak sekalipun?" tembak Levi.

"Apapun termasuk itu—" diam. Memproses. Kepalanya berputar lebih cepat dari gasing dengan kedua mata membelalak. "Tunggu. _Apa?_"

"Ucapanku kurang jelas?"

"Secara literal, tidak, tapi kau curang." Seijuurou menegakkan postur—hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika merasa terancam, jika tidak berniat menantang. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak boleh punya anak? Itu _tugasku_!"

"Kau terdengar seperti budak masyarakat, Sei," desah Levi.

"Lebih baik daripada jadi budak untuk orang sepertimu." Kekasihnya menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Lupakan kata-kataku yang tadi. Aku menolak untuk setuju."

"Dulu kau sudah setuju."

"Dan apakah salah kalau aku berubah pikiran?"

"Jelas salah. Artinya kau pengecut."

"Justru pengecut sepertimulah yang melarikan diri dengan kelewat keras kepala," tukas Seijuurou sinis.

_Terserah._

Dada Levi memanas. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu mempertaruhkan nasib dengan melahirkan anak."

"Permintaanmu tidak masuk akal," kata Seijuurou gelisah. Tungkainya bergerak-gerak, dan betapa Levi ingin menahan paha itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Sial. Harusnya aku sudah menebak arah pembicaraan ini sejak awal."

"Masuk akal saja." Levi mengangkat dahu. Sengaja pamer otoritas sebagai pemegang tanggung jawab tertinggi dalam rumah tangga. "Aku ingin mendengar janjimu, Sei."

"Levi." suara Seijuurou menegang, memperingatkan, "Untuk satu hal yang itu aku tidak bisa berjanji. Aku pernah bilang kalau janjiku saat itu tidak untuk selamanya—"

Levi memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Punya anak itu ide buruk," katanya. "Lebih baik tidak meresikokan tubuhmu untuk hal yang tidak benar-benar _kita_ inginkan, kan?" ada penekanan khusus ketika mengucapkan 'kita', dan Levi berharap Seijuurou menangkap pesan itu.

"Jangan melibatkan aku dalam egomu," tukas Seijuurou. Levi menangkap nada kesal dalam suaranya. "_Kau _yang terus-terusan menolak, dan bukan aku."

"Tapi kau juga menolakku sebelum ini."

"Aku tahu." Merah merambati pipi. Tapi nada tegas itu masih persisten untuk tinggal. "Karena aku harus membiasakan diri, tentu saja."

"Dan kehidupan yang sekarang tidak buruk, kan?"

"Buruk untukku, Levi." Seijuurou menatap Levi dengan ekspresi yang begitu menggetarkan hati.

Tapi bukan Levi namanya kalau goyah semudah itu. "Dan lebih buruk lagi kalau kau gegabah ingin kusetubuhi." Kalimat berikutnya mengalun begitu pelan dan berat. "Tubuhmu bisa hancur, Seijuurou. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik memungut anak, seperti yang pernah kusarankan."

Jeda sesaat. "Aku tahu," senyum pahit menghiasi wajah tampan itu. "Tapi memang itulah resiko jadi seorang omega, kan? Memungut anak sama saja mengabaikan tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak mau lari dari tanggung jawab dengan cara pengecut."

"Kalau dengan menantang resiko justru berakhir menjerat lehermu sendiri, aku tidak akan kagum."

Dagu itu kembali terangkat. Angkuh. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu kagum."

Sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama memegang idealisme yang dirasa absolut. Untuk sekali ini saja, Levi harus tegas.

"Kau tahu betul maksudku." Iris hitam menembus netra merah. Berusaha memerangkap jiwa rebel di dalamnya. "Untuk sekali ini saja, dengarkan aku—"

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"—jangan menyia-nyiakan dirimu untuk sesuatu yang tolol seperti ini."

"Punya anak bukan tindakan tolol, Levi." Seijuurou menjawab panas. "Dan akan lebih sia-sia lagi kalau aku melupakan tugasku sebagai omega untuk alasan seegois 'bertahan hidup'."

Kini ganti Levi yang dibuat bungkam. Ia ingin bilang bahwa keputusan Seijuurou tidak kalah egois, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya kelewat kelu untuk merangkai kata-kata.

Seijuurou mengusapkan jemarinya ke punggung tangan Levi. Meluluhkan es yang mengurung dada itu dengan baranya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tubuhku lebih kuat dari omega lainnya." Wajah itu merengut. "Bisa saja kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, kan?"

"Kemungkinannya hanya satu dibanding satu miliar—"

"Maka aku akan meraih satu kemungkinan kecil itu."

Kerikil panas muncul begitu saja di tenggorokan. "Sei."

"Aku tahu aku juga sangat egois karena memaksamu seperti ini," jemarinya membungkus tangan Levi yang terkepal. "Tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa. Aku akan mencoba untuk—tidak, aku _akan _tetap hidup. Demi kita, dan demi anak kita kelak."

_Anak kita. _Kata itu terdengar asing di telinga Levi, sekalipun ia ingin percaya. "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

Levi mengusapkan tangannya yang bebas ke pipi Seijuurou, berusaha menyerap kehangatan pada pipi itu. Mata Seijuurou merah—dan betapa bodohnya Levi; tidak memperhatikan perubahan itu selama bulan-bulan terakhir. Lelaki itu jelas tersiksa, jauh lebih menderita daripada dirinya. Dan betapa bodohnya Levi, berkali-kali menolak takdir dengan bersikap begini egois.

Bisik-bisik kejam itu pasti mendera Seijuurou lebih dari mereka menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Sebagai omega, lelaki itu terbukti lebih kuat dari yang lain; sebab punggungnya mampu memikul cemooh sekaligus menyunggingkan senyum—sekalipun lengkung bibir itu selalu, dan akan selalu, terlihat kaku.

Ibu jarinya berhenti pada sudut bibir Seijuurou. Sesak di dada Levi semakin merajalela.

Akankah senyum itu berubah nantinya? Atau inikah kali terakhir Levi menatap raut Seijuurou yang selalu menghantui mimpi?

_Tidak, _kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tanpa sadar mengerutkan kening semakin dalam. _Tidak kubiarkan opsi yang satu itu terjadi. Jangan sampai._

"Tapi," kata Seijuurou lagi, dan kali ini suaranya tidak semantap sebelumnya. "Kalau kau masih menolak, kalau memang kau keberatan dengan keputusanku, mungkin—"

"Aku bahkan belum bilang apa-apa, kan?"

Pasangannya mengerjap. "Kau bilang kalau keputusanmu tidak akan berubah."

"Dan katamu hanya pengecut yang punya prinsip itu, kan?"

Kini wajah mereka begitu dekat. Terlalu dekat, malah. Levi merasakan napas Seijuurou, yang wangi _mint _serta cokelat manis. Tak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir yang membuka itu.

"Kau ingin anak, dan aku ingin kau," kata Levi pelan. "Seharusnya tidak apa-apa kalau melahirkan satu anak saja, kan?"

Masih _shock_, Seijuurou mengangguk. Iris merahnya—yang sangat disukai Levi—melebar tanpa ada intensi menjauhkan diri.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertiga—aku, kau, dan anak kita kelak—akan hidup bersama."

Seijuurou meremas paha Levi. Senyumnya menggetarkan hati. "Kita bertiga," tegasnya. "Aku akan tetap hidup dan mengawasi anak-anak kita sampai tua."

"Jangan sampai lalai, Sei, atau aku akan menghukummu."

Sang omega tertawa lembut. "Aku mengerti."

Akashi Seijuurou di mata Levi adalah jelmaan burung phoenix. Ia cantik, ia punya kekuatan menyembuhkan bagi orang lain, maka seharusnya ia juga bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri—

"Sekarang tidurlah," Levi mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Doa-doanya sengaja dikumpulkan ke sana, ke kepala Seijuurou, agar omega-nya itu dapat mengingat doa-doa itu dengan baik. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menunggu sampai akhir pekan ini—masih ada banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Levi."

—dan hidupnya akan terus abadi.

.

.

Levi tidak pernah melupakan ritual penyatuan mereka.

Beberapa jam di atas ranjang dan mencumbui Seijuurou menghapus rasa takutnya begitu saja; sebab belum pernah ia merasa senikmat itu dalam menjelajahi tubuh seseorang. Ia suka melihat bagaimana raut yang awalnya angkuh dan penuh kebanggaan itu tunduk dan pasrah seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana ia bisa-bisanya berkilah bahwa gemetar pada tubuhnya muncul karena udara dingin alih-alih rasa takut—sungguh, Levi jadi tak tahan untuk tidak menjaga wajah anak itu di dalam kotak kaca, menyimpan agar Seijuurou tetap abadi dalam keindahannya yang sekarang.

Pekikan Seijuurou di telinganya bahkan terdengar seperti lonceng indah yang ingin ia perdengarkan terus-terusan. Otak Levi jadi gemas ingin mencobai omega-nya dengan berbagai hal. Ia keluarkan koleksinya yang tidak pernah terpakai sebelumnya, dengan harapan bisa mengabadikan keindahan suara Seijuurou lewat alat-alat itu.

Dan Seijuurou tidak pernah berhenti memuaskannya. Di satu sisi, ia bisa terlihat garang. Matanya menyala-nyala penuh ambisi bahkan dalam posisinya sebagai submisif di dalam ranjang. Tapi dengan sedikit dorongan, mata itu tidak lebih memelas dari milik anak anjing lucu. Kadang-kadang Levi berhenti "menyiksanya" hanya untuk mengagumi bagaimana wajah seperti itu bisa ada di dunia, dan betapa beruntungnya Levi bisa menjadi pemilik eksklusif dari pemilik wajah itu.

Levi bukan orang yang secara gamblang membisikkan "aku sayang padamu" pada kekasih hatinya. Ia adalah pria dengan aksi; yang membuktikan afeksinya lewat gerakan fisik. Dan ia memastikan pesan itu tersampaikan dengan baik lewat ritual penting mereka malam itu.

"Kau tahu, tidak?" bisik Seijuurou di tengah napasnya yang naik-turun kelelahan. "Sebut aku masokis, tapi aku suka melihat wajah garangmu menggagahiku—atau mungkin aku sedang mabuk sampai tidak bisa bicara dengan benar."

"Aku tahu," Levi balas berbisik. Ia melumat leher Seijuurou yang telah ia tandai dan menghisapnya dengan penuh afeksi. "Dan wajahmu yang sedang erotis seperti ini juga tidak buruk di mataku."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum, dan senyum itu tertinggal di wajahnya ketika ia diam-diam tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Levi menahan diri untuk tidak menggerayangi tubuh itu dan memakannya bulat-bulat, sehingga Seijuurou bisa tetap aman di dalam mulutnya. Ide bodoh, tapi begitu menggiurkan untuk dicoba.

Levi membenci dunia yang kotor, dan orang lain di matanya adalah sumber kekotoran yang paling besar, paling tak termaafkan dan paling harus dihindari. Tapi cecair Seijuurou, yang kini leleh ke sepanjang tubuhnya dan menciprati permukaan kasur, sama sekali tidak membuatnya jijik.

Malah, Levi ingin melihat cecair itu keluar dari tubuh Seijuurou lebih banyak lagi.

Imajinasinya bergerak liar. Ia mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ia kira tidak akan pernah digunakannya sebelumnya, dan dibayangkannya wajah Seijuurou—berkeriut penuh agoni dan orgasme di saat yang bersamaan—yang diam-diam membuat penis Levi sedikit mengembung dalam euforia persenggamaan mereka.

Ketika Seijuurou memekik karena dildo itu bergetar di dalam lubangnya, Levi merasakan gejolak aneh. Ketika pasangannya itu mendesahkan namanya di tengah-tengah rintih sakitnya, Levi tergoda untuk melakukan lebih banyak hal pada tubuh indah itu. Ia ingin melihat kobaran api yang lebih besar dari ini. Ia _butuh _melihat phoenix-nya berteriak—hanya padanya seorang.

Kalau bisa, Levi ingin menghentikan waktu. Membiarkan mereka bergelut sampai lelah, lalu beristirahat untuk kembali beradu setelahnya. Siklus yang terdengar begitu utopis di benak.

Levi menyentuh, mencambuk, mengecup, dan menggerayangi Seijuurou dengan keganasan seekor predator lapar. Dan Seijuurou sungguh memunculkan reaksi yang memuaskan—benar-benar tepat pilihan Levi untuk menjadikannya separuh hidupnya.

"Levi—"

_Teruskan, Nak._

Peluh mereka menyatu,desahan mereka saling bersahutan, dan ruangan serasa begitu pekat oleh udarapenuh nafsu. Levi bergerak maju, menekan tubuh Seijuurou ke kasur, dan melahaplehernya. Seijuurou mendesahkan nama Levi lagi, dan lelaki alfa itu bergetar sakingterangsangnya. Spermanya tersemprot keluar, memasuki lubang Seijuurou, bersiapmembentuk kehidupan baru di dalam sana.

.

.

Lalu Seijuurou divonis hamil.

Perasaan Levi bercampur—antara senang, bangga, atau justru ketakutan. Nyawa Seijuurou seolah dipertaruhkan oleh makhluk kecil di dalam perutnya, dan beberapa kali dalam tidur Seijuurou Levi meminta anak itu untuk _tidak _membunuh Seijuurou. Untuk menjadi putra pertama dan terakhir mereka, sehingga Levi tidak perlu mengalami kehilangan yang sama seperti beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Mereka telah menyiapkan segalanya—kamar bayi, pakaian bayi, bahkan perabot-perabot yang sebenarnya begitu kontras dengan mansion mereka yang diwarnai dengan warna cokelat dan kesan dingin.

"Aku ingin semuanya sempurna pada hari kelahiran bayi kita," kata Seijuurou saat itu.

Levi hanya mengangguk. Tahu kalau permintaan Seijuurou setara dengan perintah yang tak terbantahkan. Dan jika menyiapkan semua itu dapat membuat omega-nya merasa lebih baik, maka Levi rela mengeluarkan uang sebanyak mungkin untuk melihat senyum itu muncul lebih sering dari seharusnya.

Tapi perut Seijuurou membesar dari waktu ke waktu, rasa sakitnya muncul dan hilang lebih banyak daripada senyum yang Levi tunggu-tunggu, dan dokter menyampaikan kenyataan pahit itu.

"Seijuurou akan melahirkan anak kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan, kalau menurut hasil pemeriksaan."

Levi seolah tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya saat itu. Dunianya, begitu juga pendengarannya, langsung mengabur begitu mendengar kata 'Seijuurou akan melahirkan anak kembar'.

_Kembar._

Yang artinya Seijuurou harus melahirkan dua orang anak sekaligus pada pengalaman pertamanya memiliki artinya—

"Tapi dia akan selamat, kan?" Suaranya, mau ditekan dengan cara seperti apapun, tetap terdengar tegang dan sarat intimidasi. "Seijuurou tidak akan mati karena melahirkan bayi kembarnya, kan?"

"Sejauh ini ilmu kedokteran belum bisa melakukan hal seperti itu," kata dokternya pelan. Jelas tahu bahwa kata-kata yang salah bisa meningkatkan amarah Levi. "Tapi kami akan berusaha untuk memastikan kondisi Seijuurou ketika melahirkan tetap prima—"

"Bukan itu pertanyaanku," geram Levi. "Aku ingin Seijuurou tetap hidup bahkan setelah ia melahirkan. Masa melakukan hal seperti itu saja kalian tidak bisa?"

"Sudah kami bilang, kami tidak berani memastikan. Sejak awal, tubuh omega tidak akan bertahan lama kalau sudah melahirkan anak kedua. Hal itu jelas-jelas di luar kemampuan kami."

Di sebelahnya, Seijuurou duduk begitu tenang—terlalu tenang, malah. Levi berharap laki-laki itu setidaknya terlihat takut, lebih takut dari Levi sendiri, tapi ia malah _tersenyum._

Apa-apaan itu?

Apa sebenarnya Seijuurou dan dokternya tengah berkomplot menggoda Levi? Sebab hal ini jelas-jelas tidak lucu. Ia bersiap membuka mulut, mengeluarkan ribuan protes yang sudah tertata di dalam kepala—

Tapi Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya, tersenyum pahit, dan berbisik pelan sehingga hanya Levi yang dapat mendengarnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Levi. Tidak usah marah-marah begitu."

"Sei—"

Tapi Seijuurou sudah mahir membungkamnya. "Aku akan tetap melahirkan anak-anak ini," katanya mantap. "Mereka anak-anak kita, dan mereka membutuhkan kehidupan, Levi. Kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka demi nyawa satu orang begitu saja."

_Tapi kau juga harus hidup. Untuk sekali ini saja, tidakkah lebih baik kau bersikap egois dan menjaga keindahan tubuhmu—sebagaimana yang selalu kaulakukan?_

Levi menunduk, memandangi dadanya. Rasa sakit perlahan-lahan merambati dada. _Kalau kau mati, aku akan kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Aku mungkin akan mati bersamamu. Apa kau menginginkan hal yang seperti itu?_

Tapi Seijuurou terus saja melebarkan kobaran apinya. Memaksa Levi untuk tertarik ke dalam kehangatannya.

"Jelas tidak bijaksana kalau kita membunuh dua nyawa sekaligus untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa saja, kan?" Bola matanya begitu teduh dan mendinginkan sisi hati Levi yang terbakar emosi. "Tidak usah berpikir jauh-jauh dulu. Yang penting aku selamat setelah melahirkan mereka. Setelahnya akan kita pikirkan nanti."

Levi memegang tangan Seijuurou dengan begitu erat—saking eratnya sampai-sampai omega-nya itu merintih.

"Kalau kau mencengkeram tanganku seperti itu, aku mungkin tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih lama dari dua hari," candanya.

Levi membelalak galak. "Jangan macam-macam."

"Aku tidak macam-macam—Levi, lepaskan tanganku. Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, kok." Dan Seijuurou mendaratkan ciuman langkanya pada batang hidung Levi. "Aku janji. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak ini lahir tanpa mamanya, kan?"

Maka Levi menarik napas panjang-panjang, membiarkan tali imajiner yang mengikat dadanya terputus, dan menggenggam tangan Seijuurou dengan cara yang lebih lembut dari biasa. Tatapannya, kendati demikian, tidak berhenti merapal doa.

"Kalau begitu bertahanlah," katanya dengan suara paling rendah yang pernah ia keluarkan. "Bertahanlah—agar aku, dan anak-anak kita kelak, bisa melihatmu memenuhi janji itu."

Dan Seijuurou tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu—dan tidak pernah tidak—berhasil melelehkan hati beku Levi. Senyum yang berani, penuh kepercayaan, dan begitu cantik; seperti burung phoenix.

_Tetaplah hidup, Seijuurou._

.

.

Tapi takdir seolah siap mempermainkan mereka. Seperti anak kecil yang kesepian, ia mencari teman. Seperti predator, ia mencari mangsa.

Dan seperti pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta, ia memeluk erat-erat. Terlalu erat, malah, sebab pada malam-malam tertentu Seijuurou diserang oleh rasa mual yang mendorongnya untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Levi bahkan lupa kapan ia tidur dengan nyenyak, sebab suara tutup kloset yang dibanting membuka dan menutup selalu membuatnya terjaga. Hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi ketika masa hamil berakhir. Seperti terbang, tangannya tahu-tahu saja sudah menepuk-nepuk punggung Seijuurou yang gemetar. Ia tidak peduli bahwa kekasihnya berkeringat dan mengeluarkan cecair menjijikkan. Ia tidak peduli bahwa wajah Seijuurou memucat dan pipinya menjelma cekung.

"Ini biasanya terjadi selama bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan," kata Seijuurou lemah. Bahkan dalam kondisinya saat itu ia mampu menciptakan alasan untuk menghapus kekhawatiran kekasihnya. "Setelah ini ... semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Levi mengangguk kaku, sekalipun Seijuurou tidak dapat melihatnya—kepala berhelai merah itu sudah kembali tenggelam ke lubang kloset dan memuntahkan semua menu makan malam mereka. Helai-helai itu lengket oleh keringat, dan Levi sama sekali tidak keberatan membelainya.

Sebab di mata Levi seorang, Seijuurou adalah—dan selalu akan menjadi—sesosok burung Phoenix. Phoenix-_nya _yang cantik dan kuat.

Maka jika Seijuruou berkata demikian, maka semua memang akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Ketika Seijuurou terlalu lemah untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur, Levi belajar untuk menggantikan perannya. Seperti beberapa dekade yang lalu, ketika ia berperan sebagai ibu bagi Isabella; kini ia menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya dan 'istri pengganti' bagi Seijuurou.

Ia memutuskan untuk meracik minuman sendiri, memasak sendiri—walaupun sesekali para pelayan membimbingnya; jangan sampai Tuan Levi cedera memegang perkakas dapur—bahkan mengurus kedua bayi yang baru lahir itu. Levi bersikeras untuk menjaga menu makanan Seijuurou, berharap makanan yang ia masak sendiri dapat memulihkan setidaknya sedikit dari tenaga kekasihnya yang menghilang.

Tapi Seijuurou selalu menolaknya. Selalu menggeleng dengan cara yang sama, menjauhkan wajah dari sendok dengan raut muka berkerut, dan mendesahkan alasan yang tidak pernah berubah dari waktu ke waktu. "Aku tidak lapar, Levi."

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak menyentuh makananmu. Sarapan tadi pagi saja cuma kauhabiskan sedikit."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum. Manis, tapi juga pahit. "Aku akan makan nanti, kalau perutku sudah lebih lega," katanya lembut. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Kau sudah tidur lebih dari dua belas jam sehari, Seijuurou," tukas Levi. Kekhawatiran jelas-jelas mewarnai suaranuya. "Kau harus makan. Sedikit saja."

Seijuurou tertawa lemah, walaupun wajah itu—lagi-lagi—menjauhi uluran sendok alfa-nya. "Kau hanya cemburu karena pekerjaanmu tidak mengizinkanmu tidur lebih lama dari lima jam tiap harinya."

Levi mendengus, walaupun tawa Seijuurou membuatnya tertarik untuk mengecup keningnya dan mengirimkan, setidaknya sedikit kekuatan ke dalam tubuh ringkih itu.

"Kau benar. Aku memang cemburu," katanya lembut. "Tapi bukan padamu—aku cemburu pada tempat tidur yang bisa terus-terusan memelukmu seharian penuh, bahkan ketika aku sedang tidak ada di dekatmu."

Seijuurou tertawa lagi. Tipikal tawa yang dapat membuatmu tuli begitu saja, sebab tidak ada suara lain yang ingin kaudengar kecuali tawanya. Omega-nya memang terlihat lelah, juga lemah, tapi ia tetap Seijuurou yang ia kenal; yang bahkan dalam kondisi terlemahnya terlihat menawan.

Levi mengecupnya lagi, kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. "Tidurlah," katanya, nyaris serupa bisikan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja setelah tidur siang."

_Dan aku berjanji akan menghalau semua rasa sakitmu selama kau tidur._

_._

_._

Rasanya menderita sekali menyaksikan Seijuurou melahirkan anak-anak itu—anak-anak _mereka_. Tubuh Seijuurou tidak pernah absen dari keringat, menetes begitu deras seperti pada malam penyatuan mereka, dan jerit sakit itu—ah, alih-alih nikmat, Levi jadi ikut merasakan kesakitan omega-nya.

Levi tidak bisa melupakan sepuluh jam yang panjang itu, ketika tangan Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat, dan Levi terlalu ketakutan untuk merintih sakit. Tidak. Ia terlalu takut kalau rintihannya akan menambah rasa sakit Seijuurou, maka ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Setiap desis dan jerit Seijuurou membuat dadanya digaruk—oleh rasa bersalah dan marah, sebab Levi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya—dan kakinya memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di sana, di sisi Seijuurou, sampai akhirnya kedua makhluk kecil itu muncul dan menangis.

Padahal Seijuurou saja tidak menangis setelah sepuluh jam yang menyakitkan itu. Atau barangkali, ia sengaja mengirimkan tangisannya pada bocah-bocah itu, supaya mereka menangis untuk ayah mereka yang terlalu kesakitan untuk bersuara.

"Ackerman-Ackerman kecil kita, Levi," desah Seijuurou bangga. Levi mengecup keningnya yang berkeringat dan bersyukur karena sekalipun lelah, lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja. "Aku tidak sabar untuk menamai mereka—"

"Jangan khawatir," kata Levi. "Anak-anak itu tidak akan memilih nama mereka sendiri. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Tampangmu kacau sekali."

Seijuurou tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau terlalu lemas untuk bangun, aku tidak keberatan memandikanmu."

"Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini kau berusaha mengambil keuntungan dariku," kata Seijuurou pelan. Bibir bawahnya maju ke depan, dan Levi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengulumnya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu, Levi Ackerman."

"Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya." Levi tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang tidak usah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak dan istirahatlah. Tubuhmu harus benar-benar bugar kalau mau merawat cecunguk-cecunguk itu."

"Mereka anak-anak kita, Levi."

"Aku tahu. Dan jangan menunda-nunda waktu tidurmu lagi."

Levi mengusap dahi Seijuurou yang berkeringat dan mengecupnya sebelum omega itu terlelap, berharap tubuh Seijuurou akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

_._

_._

Tapi Seijuurou tidak pernah lagi kembali seperti semula.

—atau _belum. _Harusnya begitu.

Levi kira, efek paska melahirkan memang seperti itu; tubuh omega-nya akan melemah selama beberapa saat karena kecapekan, baru setelahnya berfungsi normal seperti orang sehat pada umumnya. Levi kira mereka bisa mengurus anak-anak itu bersama, mengamati Seijuurou bolak-balik ke kamar bayi sambil menggerutu, lalu memungkas hari mereka dengan beradu berdua di atas tempat tidur.

Oh, Seijuurou memang mengurus anak-anak mereka. Tapi Levi tidak pernah tidak melihatnya terhuyung ke satu sisi, sementara wajahnya sepucat dinding yang dijadikannya penopang.

"Istirahatlah," gumam Levi. "Akan kuminta pelayan mengganti popok bayi-bayi itu."

Seijuurou menggeleng. "Mereka membutuhkanku, Levi."

"Dan kau butuh istirahat." Tangannya tidak lepas dari lengan Seijuurou, tidak peduli seberapapun sang omega mengelak, menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Lalu siklus itu muncul lagi. Menyergap pasangan itu seperti halnya mimpi buruk, bahkan ketika mereka terjaga.

Malam-malam Levi tidak pernah dilalui dengan tenang, sebab ia harus memastikan Seijuurou baik-baik saja setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam lubang kloset. Suara itu—rasanya seperti mengeluarkan sebagian dari dalam perut Levi juga.

"Katamu yang seperti ini hanya terjadi kalau sedang hamil," kata Levi. Tangannya, sementara itu, tidak berhenti membelai punggung omega-nya. "Kenapa malah kumat-kumatan begini lagi?"

"Kepalaku pusing," Seijuurou balas menggerutu. Napasnya gemetaran dan menggaung di sepanjang kamar mandi. "Jangan malah memberiku pertanyaan yang macam-macam. Ambilkan air atau teh hangat saja kalau mau marah-marah."

Maka Levi patuh saja. Ia, yang biasanya memerintah, bersedia merangkak untuk Seijuurou jika hal itu dapat membuat omega-nya merasa lebih baik.

Ya. Seijuurou _harus _baik-baik saja, dan tidak boleh tidak.

_._

_._

Ada satu hal yang perlu kauketahui soal Levi.

Levi adalah orang yang tidak pernah bisa marah dengan benar. Ia hanya akan menekan keningnya sampai alisnya bertekuk, dan suaranya akan membuat siapapun menekuk lutut karena takut. Ia tidak pernah berteriak, sebab suaranya terlalu berharga untuk dibuang-buang begitu saja.

Tapi satu hal yang jelas, ia juga tidak akan tinggal diam ketika sesuatu berjalan di luar ekspektasinya.

"Ini konyol," gerutu Levi. Telapak tangannya melekat di kening Seijuurou, berganti-gantian dengan punggung tangannya. Gejolak kesal menggedor-gedor dadanya. "Seharusnya demammu sudah turun sejak kemarin—kenapa masih tinggi juga?"

"Soalnya tanganmu memegangi keningku terus-terusan, jadinya hangat," sengal Seijuurou. "Tidak usah paranoid begitu, Levi."

Raut Levi mengeras. "Kita ke dokter."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

Dan Seijuurou akan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya ingin tidur," katanya singkat. "Kalau aku tidur dengan benar pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak usah pakai dokter-dokteran segala."

"Itu juga yang kaukatakan bulan lalu," gerutu Levi. "Kalau kau memang ingin merawat Nash dan Mikasa, pilihan terbaikmu adalah mengunjungi dokter, Sei."

Seijuurou menggeleng, kali ini wajahnya melembut. "Benar-benar kau ini ... aku tidak bisa kalah darimu, kan?"

Levi tidak menjawab, sekalipun hatinya bergemuruh oleh rasa sakit.

_Terbalik, Sei. Akulah yang selalu kalah darimu._

Kunjungan ke dokter adalah momen yang paling menyakitkan bagi pasangan itu. Mengamati bahwa tubuh Seijuurou, yang dulu penuh oleh bara api dan keperkasaan, kini tidak ubahnya asap yang rapuh dan bisa lenyap dengan satu kibasan tangan. Levi, awalnya, memilih Erwin Smith, dokter terbaik di rumah sakit itu, dengan harapan kobaran dalam diri Seijuurou bisa kembali terlihat.

—atau semua itu hanya berada di angan-angannya saja; sebab api Seijuurou semakin redup dan redup.

Memasuki bulan ketiga, Erwin Smith-lah yang mendatangi mansion Levi, sebab Seijuurou bahkan tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya datar menempel di permukaan tempat tidur, berkeringat tapi terus-terusan menggigil. Ekspresi prihatin jelas sekali mewarnai wajah Erwin ketika ia memeriksa omega yang tengah kesakitan itu.

"Omega lain saja barangkali sudah tidak sanggup bicara pada tahap ini," desahnya. Apakah itu menunjukkan simpati, atau justru ironi, Levi tidak peduli. "Adalah sebuah keajaiban dia bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Kekuatannya memang luar biasa."

"Orang luar sepertimu tidak akan tahu," Levi menukas. "Dia akan hidup."—_menjebol rekor sebagai omega pertama yang bertahan hidup._

Raut wajah sang dokter tidak dapat dibaca. "Aku tidak akan sepercaya diri itu."

"Dan kenapa tidak?"

"Separti yang kaulihat," pupilnya bergerak ke arah Seijuurou. "Kondisinya sudah sebegini parah. Kalau sampai paru-parunya ikut melemah, maka hal terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu—"

Kalimat itu menggantung di udara, walaupun jelas Levi dapat menangkap kata 'kematian' terbentuk samar di gerak bibir sang lawan bicara.

Alisnya menukik. Jelas kesal. Apa maksudnya Seijuurou tidak sekuat itu untuk melawan pertarungan dengan maut? Jika ia mampu bertahan hidup atas penyatuan mereka malam itu, maka seharusnya yang ini juga tidak akan membunuhnya.

Seharusnya begitu. Tidak boleh tidak.

"Berapa uang yang kauinginkan?"

Jeda.

Erwin menggeleng lelah. "Ini bukan perkara uang."

"Tidak usah arogan," sambar Levi. "Sebutkan nominalmu, dan akan kubayar lunas di muka. Kalau namamu sebagai dokter terbaik tidak mau terancam punah, maka lakukan sesuatu. Lakukan operasi. Beri dia obat. Apapun yang bisa tangan sialanmu itu lakukan untuk membuat Seijuurou hidup."

"Levi—"

"Kalau memang dengan jatuh miskin Seijuurou akan tetap hidup, maka itu yang akan kulakukan. Tapi kalau usahamu gagal—" hidung sang dokter disodori kepalan tinju. "—anggap saja nyawamu siap kukirim ke neraka."

Erwin menggeleng lagi. "Berhenti mengancamku. Kau tahu sendiri sejak awal para omega tidak ditakdirkan hidup setelah melahirkan anak kedua—"

"Takdir bisa diubah."

"—dan ilmu kedokteran tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Lelaki itu menarik napas panjang. "Dengar, aku tidak tega membiarkan Seijuurou menderita lebih lama lagi. Lebih baik berhenti mengulur waktu dan segera lakukan kloning."

Panas menjalari dada Levi. Erwin Smith boleh saja temannya, tapi untuk menyetirnya ke arah opsi yang selama ini ia hindari? Lebih baik Levi ikut mati bersamanya.

Lagipula, dia bisa menemui ibunya kembali—sosok ibu yang ia rindukan semasa kecil. Jadi seharusnya ia tidak akan kehilangan apapun, kan?

Walau sayang, ia yakin dunia paska kematian tidak akan semanis ekspektasi. Dan si pirang sialan itu, sialnya, juga benar. Tidakkah kejam jika ia membiarkan kekasihnya menderita lebih lama lagi hanya untuk mati?

_Jelas tidak._

"Pilihanmu hanya dua," kata Erwin tenang. "Membiarkan hidup Seijuurou berakhir sekarang—atau memberinya kesempatan baru dan memulai semuanya dari awal."

_Tapi dia tidak akan kembali sebagai Seijuurou-ku. Tubuhnya adalah Seijuurou, tentu saja, tapi hatinya bukan. _Tapi Levi adalah Levi, dan ia tidak membiarkan Erwin mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya seperti sepasang teman dekat yang masih remaja.

Erwin menatap Levi, lama dan dalam, kemudian mengembuskan napas. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, tapi nasib Seijuurou sekarang ada di tanganmu. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan perjuangan Seijuurou berakhir sia-sia, kan?"

"Pergilah."

"Sikap keras kepalamu tidak akan membantu. Nyawa Seijuurou—"

"Erwin Smith," Levi memejamkan mata. Menolak bertatap wajah dengan sang dokter. "Sekarang pergilah. Akan kupanggil lagi lain kali—kalau aku masih bersedia menggunakan jasamu."

Kilat mata Erwin menggelap. Ia menatap Levi dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca—jangan khawatir, Levi juga tidak bersedia menafsirkan arti raut itu—dan dalam satu kibasan jubah, ia sudah meninggalkan mansion itu berikut penghuninya.

Yah, orang tidak kompeten seperti dia seharusnya tidak layak merawat burung phoenix-nya.

_._

_._

Ia kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Seijuurou sudah terbangun.

Kepalanya bergerak lemah ke arah pintu untuk menyambut Levi, sementara bibirnya yang kering berbisik, "Apa kata dokter?"

Levi melirik ke arah luar. Berharap salah seorang pelayan telah menggiring dokter sialan itu pergi. "Dia bilang kau hanya perlu istirahat," katanya. "Makan yang benar dan tidak usah terlalu mencemaskan anak-anak. Prosesnya lambat, tapi kau akan sembuh—"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Tangannya yang kurus terulur ke arah alfa-nya, gemetaran. Levi menangkap tangan itu dan menciumnya dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma keringat Seijuurou yang mengemfasis bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Gemuruh di dalam dadanya semakin hebat ketika ia melihat cahaya di sekeliling Seijuurou semakin meredup dari hari ke hari.

"Aku harus tetap mengikuti prosedur kloning itu, Levi." Suaranya nyaris serupa desahan ketika ia berkata, "Bukan begitu?"

Levi membelalak. Dadanya seperti disentak jatuh. "Apa maksudmu 'harus'?" sambarnya cepat. "Kau akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, Seijuurou. Kau tidak akan mati."

"Kau ini memang tolol, ya." Seijuurou terkekeh, yang dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi batuk-batuk kecil. Pria ringkih itu meringis, dan Levi merasa sesuatu meremas perutnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku mau-mau saja menjadi omega-mu."

Levi mendengus geli. "Tentu saja karena aku memilihmu."

"Dan kau nyaris melecehkanku hari itu juga—"

"Sei, kau tahu benar kalau aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Bercanda," kata Seijuurou. Ia mengernyit lagi, dan Levi meremas tangan kurusnya erat-erat. "Kau yang keras kepala dan sombong ini ... aku tidak mungkin bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja, kan?"

Alis Levi bertaut. Ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Sei, dan kau juga tidak," katanya tegas. "Ini perintah."

"Kau selalu seperti itu," kata Seijuurou serak. Ia berdeham sekali, tapi Levi masih tidak menyukai betapa lirih suaranya terdengar di kupingnya. "Pemaksa dan tukang perintah. Kuharap kau tidak mengerasiku ketika aku kembali nanti."

"Sei—"

Tapi Seijuurou membungkam mulutnya. Jarinya, yang kini tidak lebih besar dari sulur anggur di kebun Levi, menempel pada bibir Levi, menyegel apapun yang ada di dalam kepala sang alfa untuk keluar dan menyerangnya dengan begitu banyak protes.

"Kau yang bilang kalau aku lebih baik tidur," katanya lembut. "Baru setelah ini aku akan makan—kalau aku memang lapar."

"Itu yang kaubilang seminggu lalu," gerutu Levi. "Omelet saja bagaimana? Mudah dicerna dan cepat. Aku akan memasaknya sendiri kalau kaumau."

Seijuurou mengangguk samar. Senyumnya membangunkan kembali gemuruh di dalam dada Levi. "Kedengarannya enak." Hati-hati ia bangkit, tapi tangannya terlalu gemetar untuk melakukannya sendiri. Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membantu Seijuurou duduk.

Bahkan untuk melakukan hal sesederhana itu saja napasnya sudah tersengal. Dulu, Seijuurou dapat menari selama satu jam penuh tanpa kehabisan napas. Kenyataan itu mengempas perut Levi dengan rasa sakit.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak memuntahkannya lagi," ia berbisik lembut. "Kau butuh sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu. Oke?"

"Aku juga inginnya begitu," Seijuurou terbatuk lagi. Senyumnya terlihat seperti upaya untuk menahan rasa sakit. "Tapi kalau tubuhku menolak, aku bisa apa?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Tahu bahwa jawaban seperti apapun tidak akan berhasil meyakinkan Seijuurou. Ia menepuk pundak Seijuurou sekali, seolah menyatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dalam gestur bisunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian di dalam kamar tidur yang gelap itu.

_._

_._

Tapi keesokan harinya, Seijuurou bahkan tidak terbangun.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" geram Levi. Ia bersumpah untuk menghajar setiap dokter—atau perawat; siapapun—yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara gagap, seolah-olah mengemfasis kalau mereka begitu tidak kompeten di bidangnya. "Kemarin dia baik-baik saja. Harusnya dia juga terbangun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!"

Dan Erwin Smith, dengan gayanya yang sok tahu dan kurang ajar itu, menjawab Levi dengan kalimat yang jelas-jelas tidak menenangkan. "Aku sudah bilang, kan?" katanya dengan nada yang nyaris sebeku es. "Seharusnya Seijuurou langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit sejak awal. Kondisinya yang sudah gawat kauperparah dengan bersikap keras kepala seperti itu. Wajar saja kalau dia koma, kan?"

Levi gemas ingin menjawab kalau hal itu jelas-jelas tidak wajar; sebab ia telah berjanji akan memasakkan sup yang enak untuk Seijuurou dan membacakannya dongeng pengantar tidur—dan Seijuurou adalah pemegang janji terbaik yang bisa Levi ingat. Padahal baru kemarin Levi memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar bayi anak kembarnya, berusaha berdamai dengan mereka sebagaimana ia mulai berdamai dengan kondisi Seijuurou.

Tapi, tetap saja—"Tidak bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu?" Bahkan Levi tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada putus asa dalam suaranya. "Pasti ada yang bisa kalian lakukan. Pasti ada, kan?!"

Orang-orang itu membisu—sialan, mereka sengaja mempermainkannya atau bagaimana?

"Tuan Levi," salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berujar berat. "Anda sudah tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menyiapkan prosedur kloning. Dengan begitu Anda tidak akan pernah kehilangan Tuan Seijuurou yang begitu Anda cintai itu—"

"Itu sama saja membiarkannya _mati_, kan?" sambar Levi berang. "Dia akan sembuh tanpa dikloning. Dia tidak akan mati dan hidup lagi sebagai orang lain. Satu hal itu aku tahu."

"Gagasan yang tidak masuk akal, Tuan Levi. Suami Anda sudah sekarat. Organ-organ tubuhnya bisa berhenti berfungsi sama sekali kapan saja. Semakin lama Anda membuatnya sengsara, semakin kecil pula keberhasilan kloning ini."

Levi terdiam. Jemarinya mengerat dalam kepalan. Kalau saja ia berhenti berpikir, mungkin salah satu dokter di dalam ruangan itu—atau semuanya saja sekalian—sudah jatuh ke lantai dengan kepala menghadap ke lantai dan tubuh bermandikan darah. Biar mereka saja yang dikorbankan; tapi jangan Seijuurou-nya!

Dengan geram, ia meninggalkan orang-orang—babi-babi—tolol itu, berharap mereka telah menyesal meremehkan Seijuurou sebagai phoenix terkuat yang pernah ada.

_._

_._

Butuh satu putaran purnama lamanya bagi Levi untuk menyadari bahwa upayanya mengurung Seijuurou tidak lebih dari usaha yang sia-sia. Ia hanya memerangkap Seijuurou dalam rasa sakitnya, dan melihat lelaki itu berjuang untuk bertahan hidup karena keegoisannya sendiri menohok dada Levi dengan cara yang begitu nyata sampai ia nyaris lupa untuk bernapas karenanya.

Tapi dasar keras kepala, Seijuurou selalu saja mengucapkan kalimat yang sama di sela-sela napas beratnya: "Kau tidak usah terus-terusan menungguiku seperti ini, kautahu?"

Dan Levi selalu menggeleng. Selalu mengelak. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan benar. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu?"

"Karena wajahmu itu ... sudah seperti orang yang tidak bisa tidur bertahun-tahun," kata Seijuurou. Untuk membelai pipi Levi saja ia sudah tidak sanggup. Hanya senyum dan matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih hidup—masih ada, dan masih menjaga Levi hidup bersamanya. "Nash dan Mikasa ... juga membutuhkanmu ... kautahu?"

Levi menggigit bibir. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak masuk ke dalam kamar bayi itu dan menjenguk putra-putrinya sendiri? "Aku sudah meminta tolong Isabel untuk mengasuh mereka, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir—"

Seijuurou merintih. Genggaman Levi pada tangannya mengerat. "Tapi ... mereka membutuhkan ayah mereka, Levi."

"Kau juga membutuhkanku, Nak."

Seijuurou menggeleng samar. Titik-titik keringat membasahi kening dan pelipisnya. "Aku ... akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya lemah. "Tapi bayi-bayi kita tidak. Mereka ... mereka butuh ayah mereka, Levi. Bukan orang lain."

Alis Levi menukik. "Isabel bukan orang lain. Dia adikku."

"...tetap saja, Isabela bukan ... orangtua mereka—"

"Sei." Levi mengecup pipinya dalam-dalam. "Tolong jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Kau butuh istirahat. Terlalu banyak berpikir tidak akan membuatmu baik-baik saja."

Seijuurou menggeleng lagi. Matanya, sekalipun tidak fokus, berhasil menghunjam dada Levi. "Dengarkan aku, Levi," sengalnya. "Aku tidak ingin mereka ... tumbuh tanpa ... merasakan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya."

Panas menjalari kelopak mata Levi. Ia memilih untuk bersabar.

"Jadi tolong—" sang omega mengernyit, dan perut Levi secara otomatis terkocok dibuatnya. "—tolong ... jangan jadikan aku alasan untuk membenci Nash ... dan Mikasa."

Bagaimana mungkin Levi bisa menolak permintaan Seijuurou kalau kekasihnya sudah meminta tolong seperti ini? Lagipula, Levi juga tidak ingin memperlakukan bayi-bayi mereka seperti ia memperlakukan Isabel di masa lalu. Ia ingin mereka hidup tanpa penyesalan, bahagia karena telah dilahirkan, dan bukannya menyesal karena telah merenggut nyawa seseorang tanpa mereka sadari.

"Kautahu," katanya dalam desah. "Aku benar-benar membenci kau yang keras kepala seperti ini."

Kekeh lemah menyahutnya. "Tapi kau juga ... tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku yang seperti ini, kan?"

Levi mendengus. Seijuurou tersenyum. Kedua-duanya menyimpan agoni, yang tersembunyi temporer di dalam relung masing-masing. Cuma sementara, sebab Seijuurou sudah kepalang berkawan dengan rasa sakit. Dalam hitungan detik, matanya kembali berpejam erat. Tangannya yang dingin dan berkeringat mencengkeram ujung selimut. Jerit sakitnya keluar tanpa kata-kata, tapi tidak butuh suara untuk membuat Levi paham.

Saat ini, Seijuurou tengah berjuang. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk Levi dan putra kembarnya.

Maka Levi juga akan berjuang. Untuk Seijuurou. Untuk separuh jiwanya yang bisa lenyap sewaktu-waktu.

Dan seandainya Seijuurou memilih untuk pergi, maka Levi akan membiarkannya. Mengizinkan Seijuurou mengakhiri rasa sakitnya sendiri dan memulai kehidupannya yang baru—tidak peduli seperti apa nantinya kehidupan itu kelak.

Genggaman Seijuurou melemah setelahnya, dan Levi tidak juga berhenti menciumi jemari kurus itu untuk menyampaikan betapa ia sangat menyayangi omeganya itu.

_._

_._

Sampai akhirnya Seijuurou benar-benar berhenti bernapas, kekosongan yang selama ini Levi takuti kembali memasuki dadanya. Kekosongan yang sama seperti ketika ibunya meninggal, dan kekosongan yang juga menyergapnya ketika ia kembali sebagai orang yang berbeda.

Levi menggendong tubuh Seijuurou yang begitu kurus ke rumah sakit, mengabaikan tatapan "apa-aku-bilang" yang diterimanya dari Erwin Smith, dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur putih yang seolah menyatu dengan kulit pucatnya. Kehangatan yang tadinya meledak-ledak dari dalam tubuh itu kini menghilang sepenuhnya, seolah membawa rasa sakit yang Seijuurou tanggung selama ini pergi bersamanya.

Para dokter berdatangan, menggumamkan kata-kata penyemangat yang tak ubahnya angin lalu—lagipula buat apa ia mendengarkan mereka? Sumber semangatnya, toh, sudah menghilang sekarang—lalu memegangi tubuh Seijuurou seolah-olah ia adalah objek penelitian.

Ia menarik napas, mengawasi tubuh Seijuurou—burung phoenix kesayangannya—di atas pembaringan, dan menjawab dengan suara semantap yang ia keluarkan pada malam ia memilih Seijuurou sebagai omega-nya.

"Silakan mulai prosedur kloningnya."

_Seijuurou tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ia sudah berjanji._

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia mengecup wajah Seijuurou, berharap kecupan itu dapat menggiringnya ke hidup yang baru. Ke dunia tanpa rasa sakit yang selalu ia impikan selama ini.

Sebab Seijuurouadalah burung phoenix-nya, dan burung phoenix akan hidup kembali darikematiannya.


	9. Chapter 8

"Selamat pagi, Levi."

Levi menoleh. Seijuurou sudah ada di meja makan, dengan celemek membalut piyama sutranya dan wajah berseri-seri seperti habis menelan matahari.

Ada cairan panas yang mengaliri leher. Seijuurou tidak pernah tersenyum selebar ini sebelumnya. Tidak dalam riwayat hidup mereka sebelum ini. Levi dapat menangkap senandung manis yang menyisip dari mulutnya, hal yang belum pernah Seijuurou lakukan sebelum ini. Seingat Levi, ia selalu memasak dan menyapanya dalam kesunyian, seolah sadar bahwa mereka ada dan akan tetap ada.

Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam, menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya—sekalipun otot itu sedikit berkedut selagi ia berusaha—dan menyahut, "Pagi."

"Jarang-jarang kau bangun sesiang ini," kekeh sang omega. "Terlalu capek atau bagaimana?"

Levi memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu lelah menenggelamkan diri dalam basa-basi yang tidak perlu.

Tapi kekasihnya itu tidak juga menyerah. "Sudah lapar?" tanya Seijuurou. Nada itu terdengar begitu ringan dan ceria di telinga Levi. "Aku sudah membuatkan teh hitam untukmu. Kau tidak bisa memulai pagimu tanpa ini, kan?"

Levi hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Rasa panas itu kini berpindah ke perutnya.

Barangkali Seijuurou sudah terbiasa oleh kebisuan itu, atau dia sengaja menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya dalam hati, sebab senyumnya tidak kunjung lenyap. Minuman favorit Levi tersaji di sana, mengepul-ngepul dan menyentuh wajah Levi dalam kehangatan imajinernya.

"Masih hangat dari penggilingan," guraunya. "Sebaiknya cepat diminum."

Levi menggumamkan kalimat apresasi, tanpa benar-benar memandang raut kekasihnya. Bukan benci. Bukan pula marah. Perasaan yang sekarang mengaduk dadanya ... jauh lebih kompleks dari itu.

Pada permukaan tehnya, Levi melihat pantulan wajah Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang bermuka datar, canggung, selalu memalingkan wajah ketika mereka bertatapan—Seijuurou yang membuat jantungnya melompat agresif untuk pertama kalinya.

Seijuurou yang ia temui malam itu, di Pesta Gala.

Seijuurou yang tariannya dapat membuatnya berdiri, dan meyakinkan Levi bahwa tidak ada burung lain yang dapat menaklukkannya sebagaimana Seijuurou dapat membuatnya jatuh hati padanya.

Seijuurou yang berhasil ia menangkan dalam persaingan antar alfa.

Seijuurou yang menepis tangannya dengan tegas ketika ia ingin menyentuhnya, tapi kemudian mengajaknya menyatu.

Seijuurou yang—

Pantulan wajah itu perlahan-lahan mengabur. Memudar. Digantikan oleh wajah Levi sendiri.

—_yang sekarang telah menghilang._

Gerutu ditelan samar-samar, bersamaan dengan cecair kopi yang mengaliri kerongkongan. Dibiarkannya emosi itu turun, turun, dan lenyap. Masa berduka sudah selesai. Seharusnya Levi tidak membiarkan dirinya terus-menerus tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

"Aku sudah belajar memasak sarapan yang enak," kata Seijuurou lagi. "Tentu saja bukan sup tofu—kau bisa mati bosan kalau terus-terusan makan itu, kan?"

Padahal Seijuurou yang dulu tidak peduli. Dia biarkan Levi mencicipi sup tofu buatannya siang dan malam—bersikeras bahwa sajian sederhana itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kalau tidak suka, ya, tidak usah makan. Sesederhana itu. Asal Levi mendapat jatah malam, makan apapun tidak masalah. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa oleh rutinitas itu, sehingga adegan ini masih serupa cambukan yang begitu mengagetkanbaginya.

"Kau akan masak apa?" menekan semua perasaan itu dalam-dalam, Levi memilih untuk terjun dalam topik.

Seijuurou menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi alis sembari menata perlengkapan masak di atas konter. "Aku ingin coba memasak omelet seperti yang biasa kaubuat." Senyum itu memudar sedikit. "Sekalipun aku tidak yakin rasanya akan seenak masakanmu—"

"Yang seperti itu tidak usah dipedulikan."—_karena selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli. Setidaknya, kau berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. _"Aku tidak keberatan makan sup tofu, kalau itu yang kausukai."

"Begitu?" tensi ceria pdaa sang kekasih berkurang sedikit. Kecewa kah? "Kalau begitu kuharap kau sedikit bersabar."

"Hmm."

"Kalau kau lapar, aku bisa menghangatkan sisa makanan kemarin—" tapi kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai, sebab apa yang terjadi setelahnya sungguh tidak terduga.

Atas dorongan impulsif, Levi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyergap omeganya dari belakang, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Seijuurou, membiarkan wajahnya menyedot seluruh aroma pagi hari sang belahan jiwa. Dirasakannya punggung Seijuurou menegak kaget.

"L-Levi?"

"Ssh." Lengkung leher dikecup. Wajah Seijuurou pasti sudah membara sekarang, dan alih-alih tertarik memandangi wajahnya, ia lebih menikmati posisi yang sekarang: membiarkan otot-otot lelaki itu bereaksi. Menegang, waspada, namun tidak menolak kecupan tambahan.

Ada perasaan hangat pada diri Levi ketika menyadari bahwa sekalipun Seijuurou tidak pernah bersikap manis padanya di rotasi waktu yang lalu, lelaki itu menyimpan semua detail, juga memori akan mereka berdua dengan begitu baik. Bahwa sekalipun Seijuurou terlahir lagi dalam tubuh baru, memori itu tidak akan pernah menguap pergi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ingatan-ingatan akan masa lalu kembali muncul. Yang semula mengabur, kini membentuk imaji jelas di dalam otak.

.

.

_Phoenix memiliki begitu banyak keistimewaan, sebagaimana Seijuurou-nya merupakan kompilasi dari berbagai keunikan yang membuatnya menarik._

_Ia memiliki tubuh yang indah—seperti Seijuurou._

_Suaranya lembut dan menggetarkan hati—seperti suara Seijuurou, yang selalu menuntunnya ke dunia yang penuh warna._

_Dan ia abadi dalam kesementaraannya._

_Konon, phoenix merupakan lambang dari proses reinkarnasi, di mana ia akan lahir kembali dari abunya. Dan seperti Seijuurou, yang tubuhnya tengah sekarat dan akan menghilang, ia akan hidup kembali dari kematian itu._

_"Aku ingin kau berjanji,_" _kata Seijuurou. Di sela-sela napas beratnya, ia berusaha menguntai kata—_dan upaya itu selalu berhasil meremas jiwa Levi_. "Bahwa sekalipun aku mati nantinya—kau akan tetap mencintaimu."_

_"Kau tidak akan mati, Seijuurou," Levi menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu kuat, mencegah nyawa kekasihnya meluncur lepas begitu saja. "Kau yang paling tahu. Kau tidak akan mati—"_

_"—tapi akan terlahir kembali. Ya. Aku tahu." tawa Seijuurou terdengar seperti desah agoni, dan Levi terus mengecupinya. Menjaga mata itu terus terbuka untuknya. "Mungkin aku akan berubah. Mungkin aku tidak lagi memperlakukanmu seperti biasa—tapi—"_

_Levi berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam kekasih hatinya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Matanya intens menghunjam wajah tirus itu. "Seijuurou?"_

_Napas itu makin putus-putus. Jarum jam terus bergerak tanpa ampun. Kebersamaan mereka semakin tipis, dan keduanya tahu itu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti menyayangimu," engahnya lembut—begitu lembut sampai-sampai telinga Levi harus menempel pada bibirnya. "Jadi berjanji—berjanjilah untuk mencintaiku kembali, sama seperti ketika kau jatuh cinta padaku untuk pertama kalinya."_

_Levi menggeleng, berusaha mengingkari rasa perih yang menyambangi dadanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengulangi perasaan itu."_

_"Tapi kau bisa memulai dari awal."_

_Tangan Seijuurou mendingin. Levi bahkan tidak berani melepaskan tangan itu, sebab mereka bisa saja berpisah kapan saja._

_"...aku janji," kata Levi. "Asal kau juga memberiku kesempatan."_

_Bibir pucat itu menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum perpisahan kah?_

_"Akan kuingat janji itu baik-baik, Levi." Entah dari mana kekuatan itu muncul, Seijuurou menelusuri rambut Levi. Lalu gemetar menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Levi menekan telapak tangan Seijuurou, menjaganya agar tidak merosot jatuh. Seijuurou menatapnya, dalam dan penuh emosi, dan Levi tidak dapat mengingkari perih pada dadanya._

_Tapi mereka diam, mengikat harapan yang tertanam di dalam benak masing-masing, percaya bahwa perpisahan ini adalah bagian dari rotasi kehidupan._

_Ketika mata Seijuurou semakin berat, bibir Levi menyentuh kelopak matanya. Mengantar sang kekasih pada dunia barunya; tempat di mana para _omega _tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi._

_Seijuurou akan hidup lagi. Ia akan lahir dan bertumbuh dalam tubuhbarunya, dan Levi—layaknya orangtua—akan belajar untuk mencintainya,sebagaimana ia akan membimbing Seijuurou untuk rotasi waktu berikutnya. _

_._

_._

"Levi?" gugup, Seijuurou memanggil. "Ini sama sekali tidak seperti kau yang biasanya—"

_Kau juga tidak seperti biasa. Dan tidak akan pernah lagi. _"Memang kenapa?" tukas Levi. Pelukannya pada Seijuurou mengerat. "Tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu—hanya saja—"

Oh, bocah ini. Levi gemas menekan lekuk pinggangnya, memutar tubuh lelaki itu, dan mengulum bibirnya dalam kecupan hangat. Seijuurou terkesiap, dan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang ketika tangan Levi menyusuri dadanya. Tetapi ia tidak berhenti. Dan Seijuurou tidak menolak.

Di sela-sela napasnya, Seijuurou berbisik, "—aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu seperti ini."

"Seperti kejutan?"

"Seperti kejutan." Ia mengangguk. "Tapi kejutan yang menyenangkan."

Levi mengangkat alis. Ada ketertarikan dalam wajahnya ketika menyahut, "Begitu?"

"...ya."

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

Seijuurou bernapas lembut. "Ya."

"Bagus." Kali ini senyum Levi murni, dan bukan hasil paksaan. "Lagipula, kau yang sekarang ini—"

Sepasang iris merah mengerjap. Menunggu sang kekasih menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—tidak buruk."

Kembali, keduanya menyatu. Memadukan dua tubuh dalam satu pertalian afeksi. Levi dan Seijuurou, berdua, dengan pertumpahan emosi yang melebur menjadi satu entitas. Melupakan waktu dan tempat, melupakan masa lalu serta perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi dalam perjalanannya.

Seijuurou yang dulu ia cintai telah tiada. Seijuurou yang sekarang berbeda, namun ia siap bertumbuh. Dan Levi bersedia tumbuh bersamanya.

Sebab Seijuurou adalah hidup Levi, dan Levi adalah hidup Seijuurou.


End file.
